Scarred For Life
by heythatsjuliasilva
Summary: The Doctor was left there, left there to die by his companions. Jack, with Rose in his arms, flew away into the darkness, leaving the Doctor to be taken away by the guards. He endured those months in loneliness and pain, until he met a girl that helped him mend his broken heart. They waited, together, waited for Jack and Rose to save them from that place that resembles hell itself.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my very first story EVER on . I came up with this a long time ago, and only decided to publish it to the world a week or two ago. I'm not good at writing, and I don't want to be an author when I grow up, but I just wanted to try this and see if people like it. I hope you do :)_

Chapter 1-

The endless pain that throbbed in the back of her skull fluttered into agonizing motion by each slam into the wall. Her body was pulled up by the roots of her dark hair, bringing her to her knees. She tried scratching her attacker to let his menacing grip loosen, but that only made him angrier, and she knew it.

"You bitch! What did I tell you!?" The man took the mangled body that was in his grasp and threw her into the nearest wall.

The girl's body hit the wall and crumbled to the floor. Her back lurched forward, trying to rid the searing hot pain from her body that trickled down her spine. She tried to crawl away putting as much distance from the man, but her limbs gave up on her. She laid there, trembling, as she heard the terrifying sound of combat boots walk towards her. The man knelt down and grabbed the girl's chin, turning her head towards his,"Look at me."

" I-I c-can't." Her eyes were too swollen from the constant strikes to her face earlier that day.

The man raised his hand and struck it across her face. The hot pain burned into her skin, which she tried to cover with her left hand, but the man was one step ahead of her. He grabbed her wrist, and simply rotated it 180 degrees. A screech of misery escaped her trembling lips, the only thing she can do at that moment to release some suffering. "I don't care! Do what you're told, you whore!"

She forced her eyelids to pry through the bruises, which only let her see through squinting eyes. A single tear ran down her face, landing on the man's vein popped hand. She didn't dare to look at his face, but at the center of his chest. She only looked at the waves of rolling muscle that surrounded and protected his bulk body under the intimidating blood covered uniform. He applied a small amount of pressure to her damaged wrist, spitting,"Look into my eyes cunt."

She forced her gaze upward until it locked on his. The eyes. The menacing eyes. There were no pupils, no nothing. Just full black eyes that slithered its way into your soul, searching for a way to only create more trauma. His long, unshaven, thin face looked back in disgust at the scared little girl sitting in front of him at his mercy," Good, now tell me, what did I say?"

Each word he spat made the girl wince in fear, which didn't help with her constant shaking,"Y-you s-aid to b-b-beg."

The corners of his flaky dried lips tugged into a sinister grin. He got up hovering over the feeble body of the girl," Well then, what are you waiting for?"

The tears came streaming down her face now out of shame. Her body moved on its own at this familiar command, dragging itself to his feet, and bending down to gently brush her lips against his glossy boots. She kissed. And kissed. And kissed, pleading now and again to make him stop the torture.

After what seemed like hours, the man turned on his heels to the door that sat in the corner of the room. He took out his hand-held-radio from its spot on his belt and spoke,"Take her to the cells."

Two men shuffled inside and seized the limp girl by her arms and dragged her. The pain in her right leg pounded against her paper-like skin, like it had a heart beat of its own. She saw her torturer's ruffled blonde hair skid against the low door frame before he went out. It was too much. The throbbing, pounding, exploding pain darkened her vision until all that was left was black, again.

*Cough cough* Dust clung to her dry throat that entered through her gaping mouth. Her face was plastered to the ground in an odd position that she couldn't quite understand why. Her fingers curled around the powdery dirt as she tried to push herself up. The metal wire netting walls and dirt floor suggested that she was inside her holding cell. Her back arched back like a cat, and she turned herself over. Agonizing pain surged through her veins, tensing her aching muscles. Shrieks of torment escaped her lips, bouncing and echoing through the chamber. Tears rushed down her blood stained face when she forced herself to sit up against the rock wall behind her. A flood of relief and a sigh was let out in her simple accomplishment. The cool rock flowed into her lashed back, releasing her skin from the hot effects of the blood dripping down her spine.

After a few deep breaths, she reached her right arm around her left side to feel the injuries inflicted upon her back. She traced each gash with the light brush of her fingertips and brought her hand back, only to find a deep red liquid drip down her arm."It'll heal. It'll heal. It'll heal." She repeated these words to herself in hopes to convince her mind that the wounds will in fact heal over time. She leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes, trying to remember why she deserved this. This hell. The never ending beatings for no reason at all. Her head rolled down, chin resting on chest, inspecting her new injuries. She moaned to herself,"Okay, right foot facing the wrong way; that's broken. Let's see, black and blue legs, must be from the bruises- alright that's fine. Can't move left hand or fingers, that's not so good. Right arm isn't that bad to be honest, just bruising up and down triceps. My back is oozing blood from the whip wounds, but that will stop at one point, I hope. And...oh! Scraping feeling in my chest whenever I breath- must be a broken rib or two. But at least my face isn't swollen anymore. I've been through worse frankly." With a shaky hand, the girl used her fingers to draw a picture. A picture that resembled hope to a mind like hers. A picture that will never come true. She drew a rectangle, added two doors, windows, a light on top, and a sign that read POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. Underneath she wrote the words TARDIS, only to remind herself exactly what the sketch was. A soft chuckle was heard from the girl's mouth, remembering all the times she drew that familiar box. It always made her friends puzzled and angry when she etched it on her homework and classwork, unable to see exactly how powerful that sign was. It drove armies crying to their home planets, evil back to their bark dungeons-all in fear of the Oncoming Storm. But that was all fiction. Science fiction that some random person in the late 1900's made up to broadcast worldwide for money. But it still gave her hope, fake, made-up hope, that one day she will escape.

The girl dozed off to only be snapped back into reality when two familiar guards, each in their usual clean uniforms, dragging a body by the arms and hauling it inside the cell next to hers. They both took the tips of their black glossy boots and jammed it in the solar plexus of the body(which was a man). The man gave a whimper of pain and curled himself up, trying to block out the world around him with no results.

The guards closed and locked the metal wire netting door to the cell," Nasty scum. You don't even deserve to live." They both walked away viciously laughing , as the aliens in their cells that lined the room gave them loathing stares.

The girl could only gaze from her sitting position as the broken form slowly uncurled itself from its own protective grasp and make its way towards the back rock wall, the same wall the girl rested against. The man crawled at an agonizingly slow pace, twitching and spazzing from electrical currents that occurred earlier that day. He curled his fingers around the spaces in the metal wiring of the wall and pulled himself up, so that he was sitting up. His breathing was quick and uneven, but as his body flushed away the remaining flow of electric power, he breathed bearably to calm his shaken nerves.

The man had dark brown hair that ran crazy on his head, with a thin body and face. The gray clothes that all prisoners were required to wear hung baggy and empty over the man's thin frame. The girl didn't notice anything special about him, just that he was another prisoner, until he just happened to turn his face to hers. The girl's eyes widened when recognition swept over the features of her face. The intimate face, hair, body, it was all too literal. And his eyes. Those dark cryptic orbs expressed years of indigenous knowledge and horrific experience. There was no mistake, the deep sorrow and blood bath that filled those eyes could only be owned by one person, and one person only; the Doctor.

_So guys how was it?! Please write me reviews so that I can improve! Even negative comments will be taken seriously to the eyes of me, so write away okay? Hey that rhymed :)_


	2. It's Him

_Hey everybody its me again! I would just like to thank everyone who actually read my fanfic and those who enjoyed it! It's been very touching to see more and more people read my fanfic. _

_I just want to say that this chapter isn't my best, but it certainly isn't that last. It's good at some parts, but at others, it might be confusing. _

_Anyway enjoy! _

Chapter 2-

The rise and fall of his chest put his frantic mind into a peaceful state while relaxing on the wall. _At least it's better than my other cell._ His cell, like the rest of them, were lined up against the room walls, facing the narrow passageway to the door. A single alien sat in each one in sorrow and regret. The walls of each cell were made of a metal wire netting, which reminded the Doctor of the wire fences used on Earth. The only wall that didn't have this though, was the back wall, which was entirely made of solid rock-which suggested that they were deep underground. The dusty dirt gave a comforting feeling under his aching body, and the cool rock soothed the burning pain in his right shoulder. He could already feel the golden warmth of energy wrap itself around his broken bones, a small use of regeneration to heal minor damages to his body. _Without my regeneration, I can't imagine how much pain I would be in right now._

A sudden feeling, like a sixth sense, swept over him. He could feel eyes, a single pair of eyes stare at him to his left. He faced the person in surprise. A girl, a human girl, sat against the same rock wall that he leaned against in the next cell over. But that wasn't what surprised him. She looked shocked, almost troubled by the sight of him.

The girl seemed to be about 14 years of age with long dark brown hair dirtied by grime and blood that went to her chest. Her face was red with acne and blood. Some of her limbs were broken or bruised-having a tortured affect that made his skin crawl. He could see blood slowly ooze and stain down the back of her shirt, dripping on the floor in small puddles.

He ran his eyes over her, inspecting, observing, deducting, when he just happened to trail down her right arm and glimpse at a sketch she made on the floor. There, in the dirt, was the TARDIS. His TARDIS.

His jaw dropped, eyes focused on hers, trying to talk, but no words seemed to come.

Instead, she broke the ongoing silence,"A-are you David Tennant?"

The girl thought in her head,"_No it's impossible, why would the Doctor, Time Lord who travels around the world, no, universe, be stuck in here? It has to be David Tennant, it just has to."_

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed, wracking his brain, trying to search for a memory that would fit the appearance of the girl sitting in the cell next to his. But there was nothing. Every crack, slit, gap, crevice or fracture of his mind had no idea who it was. And that was not good.

" Hi, uh, no sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else."

The girl's eyes bulged out of her skull, and then proceed with further questions,"S-so then are you the Doctor?"

The Doctor frowned at how common his name was in the universe, and then he asked,"Do I happen to know you by any chance?" It was a stupid question to ask, because he already knew the answer, but he just had to make sure. _If she knows who I am, does she then know my history?_

Her heart raced, mind whizzed, palms getting clammy at the sight in front of her. It was the Doctor. Him, in the flesh and blood, in agony and pain the same as hers.

She snapped back into reality, and answered,"No, no not really. But-AGH!" She tried to inch her way closer to the Doctor, but the excitement sent a jolt of pain strike up her right leg, instantly making her stay in her place. The pain was unbearable, but she managed to keep it down with shaky breaths through her gritted teeth.

"Ooo easy now! Don't want to hurt yourself do you?"The Doctor asked. A humble smile showed on the girl's red face."That's better isn't it? Now tell me, what's your name?" He instead inched his way closer to the wire wall that separated both of them while ignoring the burning pain his body was producing.

"April Moore." She stuttered, still trying her best to rid the pain.

"Beautiful name April. Oh April- a very lovely month. The flowers bloom, birds sing, rain finally falls after months of cold dry weather. Actually April is the month that the Titanic sunk. Tragic event in history that year. I was actually on that ship, when I was suddenly woken up by a rather large crash. I knew exactly what was happening of course, so I ran to the cupboard across the hall and threw myself into the TARDIS. It was tragic, not able to help anybody-because of the whole fixed point in time thing. Well actually I visited the Titanic twice-the other time on a ship called the Titanic, but that one was up in space! Now that's a totally different story. It all started with-what are you laughing at?"

The whole time April giggled to herself which progressed to a hysterical laugh which turned into a slight chuckle. Tears of joy swam its way down her face, spirited that help was finally here. It finally came for her. A great weight that rested on April's shoulders all that time finally lifted up and disintegrated into thin air.

"It's just that I'm finally going to be saved-saved by the Doctor!

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance,"Um well... it might take a little longer than you think..."

"Like...?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and exhaled. He never liked disappointing people, but he couldn't lie. Not again. "A month."

April's stomach dropped. All hope of getting out as soon as possible flew away, leaving her body stranded on the ground.

The Doctor noticed and wrapped his fingers around the wire wall that separated them from each other, trying to comfort her as best he could,"No don't be like that. We can get through this, and it's only one more month. I'll be here to keep you company, don't worry." He gave a reassuring grin, which she answered back with a small giggle.

April turned her gaze back to the ground in silence as she traced her fingers over the TARDIS. A thought clicked into motion and she faced the Doctor again,"Doctor?"

"Hmh?"

April tried to find words that wouldn't sound rude or painful,"Ummm...How come...Why...How did you find yourself here? Like...er...did ya-"

His head perked up with his fingers drawn to his lips, which April read as a sign to be quiet. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden command that the Doctor did. Before her mind could wrap around a subtle conclusion, the Doctor turned to meet her eyes. His jaw was clenched, eyebrows raised, eyes widened, pupils dilated, breathing pattern irregular- all tell tale signs that he was in fear. Fear so strong, it withstood fright itself. A new, fresh type of fear engulfed the Time Lord, and it wasn't good.

The Doctor clenched the wire wall with both hands like it was a life preserver.

His head flung from side to side until finally it settled back on April.

"They are coming. Oh god, they are coming! April, whatever happens, just remember, it's not real. It's not me!"

"Who-" But April knew. She knew too well who were coming for the Doctor. The procedure, tactics, plans- all too familiar to the human girl.

"They will come and turn me into something I'm not." He could already hear the sound of combat boots walking down the aisle. He had to hurry,"When humans get this specific drug, it takes a different effect than when an alien like myself gets the same drug. It increases my fears. I need you April. Can you do this, can you help me? Please!"

April couldn't speak, the information was overwhelming;swimming in her mind, making her brain fuzzy and extreme. _This can't be happening. Not to the Doctor_. Before she could reply, the two familiar guards came out of nowhere holding a small bottle with green liquid sloshing on the sides, and a very long looking needle.

_"This doesn't look good."_ April thought.

"April!" The Doctor screamed at her, shaking the wall with him in the process.

April snapped her head back to him," Yes! Doctor of course I will!" She looked in terror as the two guards unlocked the door and swung it viciously to the side. They approached, talling over the pathetic form on the ground that tried to scramble away from their grasp, but it was no use. The one with the needle took his foot and slammed it into the Doctor's side. The Doctor gasped for air as quickly as possible, but only to find the guard with the needle (who April named Grizzly a long time ago because of his long ragged beard and 6 foot 5 tall body) kick him again, this time square in the face. He laid conscious-thankfully- on the floor, blood running down his face.

"DOCTOR!" April was panicking. "Stop! You're hurting him!" She tried to shake the metal barrier, but it was useless. She was too far away. All she got was a warning glare and snicker from Grizzly.

"Shut your mouth you little brat." The guard with the bottle commanded.

April's mouth snapped shut. She only watched in disbelief as Grizzly handed the man with the bottle(April named him Oliver Twist because of his very thin, bony body) the needle with careful precaution. Oliver stuck the point through the sponge-type lid that contained the sickening green substance. Her eyes followed Oliver's hand raise the knob of the needle, sucking up the liquid with it. Her heart nearly jumped in her mouth at the sight of Grizzly take the needle from Oliver and brutally stab it in the Doctor's soft neck. They both got up and walked away like nothing ever happened, locking the door as they left.

The Doctor's nose was the source of all the blood. It was snapped in the other direction from the intense impact of the leather boots of Grizzly. He groaned in pain and turned over on his stomach, slowly pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He didn't notice the blood until it flooded off of his chin and drip on the ground. His head hung down lazily from his shoulders, only increasing the amount of blood flow. He brought his hand to his nose. A slight touch of the fingertips was enough to make him jump in pain,"I-It was my fault. I-I-I... I was bad. I d-deserv-ved this. Stupid me. BE GOOD!" He started slamming his fists on the ground in anger and frustration.

"D-Doctor?" April whispered in her spot.

He couldn't hear her.

"Doctor!" She couldn't stand him like this. This was different. Whenever she got drugged, she fell unconscious once the substance reached her blood stream, which took about five minutes. But this was different. Much different. Is this what the Doctor was talking about?

The Doctor jerked his head to the side to face April. The sight sitting in that cell next to hers sent a bolt of shock in her mind. April jumped in her place and tried to make as much space from her and the Doctor, even though the metal netting was separating them.

Of course she forgot about the pain,"AHHH!" She screamed at the zig zagging pain that bounced around in her feeble body. She clutched her legs- the source of all of the agony, and stopped moving. Shaky breaths escaped her gritted teeth, trying not to scream but somehow ease the pain away. Little dots of light danced in front of her vision which she tested to shoo away by squeezing her them shut and steadying herself with a hand on the rock wall and ground to her side. Before the dots could fully clear up, a whimper could be heard in the cell next to hers. The haziness drifted away and April saw the Doctor on his knees facing her. He was staring at her, face in horror, but that's not what got her attention. His eyes. They were almost foggy, like a mist hung in his vision.

"I-I didn't m-m-mean it. I'm sorry. P-please, don't hurt me. P-p-p-please..." He quietly whispered this to himself, repeating it over and over again, begging.

"No, no it's fine. It was me, I was clueless. Don't worry about it, okay?"

The Doctor looked down and nodded in agreement. As he did so, he flinched in pain, forgetting about his broken and bleeding nose.

"Now lets try to get that nose of yours cleaned up." April tried her best to keep a calm motherly voice to keep the Doctor calm.

He looked up and nodded again. April motioned him closer to the metal wall, where she could be able to see the damage. He held his face an inch away from it as April ignored the searing pain pounding in her body as she crawled her way closer to the wall. She placed her body, still leaning against the rock wall, but her shoulder was brushing the cold metal of the netting. She squinted to further observe the damage that his nose had undertaken, and it wasn't as bad as before. Only trickles of blood was escaping from the mouth of his nostril, which April answered with a strip of cloth that she ripped off of her tattered pants. She slipped her non-mangled hand through the wire netting of the wall and gave the cloth to the Doctor. He took it from her grasp gently and stared down at it in confusion. He looked up at April, hoping she will be able to tell him what to do. She took her hand back and pinched her nose, tilting her head back also. The Doctor stared blankly for a moment before he tried it for himself. He took the cloth and held it under his nose, while leaning his head back.

"Good!" Now just keep it there until the bleeding stops."

The bleeding stopped shortly after, but the throbbing pain still lingered.

"Okay let's see it."

The Doctor unthinkingly removed the blood soaked cloth and returned his head back to its regular position The blood wasn't dripping anymore, but a wall of dried orange/red blood was clogged in the opening of his right nostril. His face and clothes were stained red, but that didn't matter.

"It looks okay, how do you feel?"

"I-I-I-"

"Take your time, don't worry."

"I-I feel fine."

"Well that's a relief! Good thing too, 'cause I was getting worried there for a second. But, to be honest, a broken nose in this place is nothing. I call this place my personal hell. Terrible, just terrible..." Her voice died down to a whisper," You know Doctor, this isn't bad as you made it out to be. You made it seem like you were going to die... of fear! Pft, I knew that could never happen 'cause-"

"Stop."

"Hmm?"

"Stop it. Stop it. Just SHUT UP!" The Doctor screamed at April and scuttled to the middle of the cell, wrapping his arms around his legs and rocking back and forth." . ." He scrunched up his face, repeating the words to himself in complete solitude.

April was taken back by the whole sudden situation, wondering why the Doctor was acting like this. She lifted her hand and grabbed hold of the wire netting, gently shaking it," "Doctor? Doctor are you-"

His head snapped to hers, eyes glaring, fear covering his features like a suffocating blanket. His eyes were now fully gray, no pupils, nothing. Just endless gray.

"STOP IT! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ALRIGHT?! STOP DOING THIS TO ME! I HAD TO DO IT OKAY! I HAD TO! I had to! I had to..." He curled back into his little ball, pressing himself closer into his body as much as possible.

April sat there, staring, hand still on the wall, but was still. She had no idea how to react to the behavior the Doctor was letting out. Instead she answered it with silence.

"Don't blame me. It was either you or the universe. Don't... Don't blame me. Please. P-p-please. I didn't w-want to. I-I-I had no choice. Why d-do you keep haunt-ting me?" The Doctor lifted his tear soaked face up to April. They came down, streaming, pouring, flooding over his cold face, slipping into the corners of his mouth. The taste of salty water soured his taste buds, but it didn't matter. He couldn't handle it. The blame. The hatred. The killings. He stared into April's eyes, giving up.

But to him, it wasn't April anymore. Instead, it was his family, his friends, his entire planet, staring back at him. There faces cross, brows furrowed, all in anger. Anger and fury. They stared down at the pathetic Time Lord cowering in the cell as they blamed him. For everything.

A small girl around the age of four spoke first in a childlike voice,"I was on the swing when you killed me Daddy. The swing got really hot, and my dress caught on fire, all because of you."

The girl changed into a boy around the age of ten," I was at school when all of a sudden, the ground started to rumble. The ceiling crushed me Daddy. Crushed me until I couldn't breath. You killed me Daddy."

The boy turned into a middle aged woman; very beautiful and elegant in her features," You could have at least saved me, sweetie. I was only at work, only a couple of blocks away, but you were foolish. You were selfish. A coward. I died watching you soar through the sky on your TARDIS. I hate you for that."

The people changed and turned into his past friends and family before his eyes. And they didn't stop.

They never did.

Ever.

A noise. A loud noise engulfed the Doctor, pounding on his ear drums. It was them. Screaming. Never stopping. Always screaming.

But a whisper. A muffle. A slight disturbance was picked up from all the screaming. It was silent, couldn't be heard clearly. The Doctor strained his ears, trying to understand what exactly was trying to get his attention. It grew louder and louder, shouting,"DOCTOR!"

He ignored it.

"DOCTOR!"

It repeated until he couldn't handle it. He lifted his head, expecting all of Gallifrey laughing at him, but they disappeared. One by one, the sound of his name deleted each one bit by bit, until a single girl, human girl, sat there clutching the wall with one hand and shouting his name. Her face was grave with concern, flinching from her recent injuries, spending her precious time calling to him. "Doctor! Oh god Doctor- it's me! Doctor it's April!"

Recognition flashed over the Doctor's eyes as he slowly unfolded himself from his protective instinct and forced his aching body to move toward April. Her face lightened to the progress and patiently waited for the Doctor to make his way over. He curled his bony fingers around the wire netting, staring in disbelief, "I-Is that really y-you? April, is th-that you?"

April warmly smiled back at him," Yes Doctor, it's me."

His features seemed to warm up at the sight of the human girl. He grinned and laughed,"Oh thank Rassilon! I thought you were one of them. They kept-" The Doctor snapped his head back and forth, looking,"Are they still here? Are they? Did they finally leave me?"

"Ya, ya they're gone. Don't worry it's okay, I'm here. I'll take care of you." She had no idea what exactly he was talking about, but she did her best to make him not worry.

The Doctor returned his gaze back on April and cracked a shy smile. She answered it with a soft chuckle,"Just one more month."

The Doctor stroked April's fingers that clung onto the wire netting," Just one more month." He repeated.

Each day was like a schedule, repeating over and over again as the rescue day drew near.

Everyday they were awakened by a gallon or two of sizzling hot water dumped over their tired bodies.

Next, they were motioned to do labor work, which included spending hours in the scorching mountain sun hauling rocks over their burned backs, or using a pick-ax to shatter boulders in the bitter cold mines. No matter how much you hurt, you were still expected to do the work, or else.

After, they were forced to the cafeteria that served moving food to sulking disfigured aliens. At this time, April and the Doctor sat at the round table next to each other, talking about their life.

Then was the science lab which April was taken to, where they drugged her and raped her. The Doctor was taken to the gym where he was forced to run for hours at a time.

Then they were taken to separate chambers and beaten by guards for amusement.

When all was done, they were brought back to their cells and left in peace, except for the Doctor, where he still had to go through his daily dosage of poison. But April knew what to do. She comforted him, reassuring him that 'they' won't come back for him. At the end of the day, they slept, curled up against the metal wire netting, smiling in their sleep.

_So guys, how was it?! Be honest, and leave a review for me! If ya don't I will just stick to my original ideas that might not be as good as I think it is without your thoughts and ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. April Moore

_Hello everyone! I would (again) just love to thank all those who have read, and to those who have made this story one of their favorites! So here's the deal- I have already written these chapters a while ago, so I take about 3 to 4 days to edit it. Now, when I catch up to where I am, chapters might come in longer than they have. But never to worry! I will be posting during the summer and on after that. It's been an honor to write to you guys, and I hope that you love my next chapter. It might be a bit boring, but it explains a lot. _

Chapter 3-

"So what is it this time Patrice?" He grinned at the Slitheen lunch lady behind the table of food. She ignored his remark and instead scooped up a hand full of muck and dumped it on his metal tray.

The Doctor sighed,"Oh well..." He took his tray and walked out of line, looking for a place to sit in the dark, dank room. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar figure with bruises on her face staring down at her serving of food. He smiled as he swaggered over to her table and slammed his tray down.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed in surprise, jumping out of her chair at the enormous shock, but crumpled to the ground. She held in the pain that was beating in her left leg that that was broken only a few days ago. Getting up was a negative also, since her left hand was still mangled.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh sorry! I'm sorry, so sorry!" The Doctor whipped around the table and carefully took April by the arms and lifted her, delicately resting her on the chair. She squealed in pain, but held the rest down.

"Sorry about that...forgot about your injuries. By the way, how are you?" He sat down across from her, putting his face in the palms of his hands.

April took a deep breath, mellowing the hot throbbing that her leg was enduring and answered," 'Been better. My leg is still broken, as you can see, and my left wrist is still fractured, and fingers are still twisted the other way. But the gashes on my back are healing, and the bruises are going away." She forced a smile and returned to poking her food with a spoon. It squirmed at every touch, making April's skin crawl. Dissatisfied, she pushed the tray away and crossed her arms over the table,"How about you?"

"Pft," he sat back in his chair and waved the question of concern to the side,"with my powers, I'll be fine. I'm mostly concerned about you."

April shrugged and went on,"Gottin' used to it."

The Doctor's eye brows raised,"Oh really?"

She weakly smiled,"Ya."

"Not to be rude or anything, but how long have you actually been here?"

April lowered her gaze, getting a sudden interest to the surface of the beaten table. She mumbled,"Four years."

The Doctor sat there, arms on the table, mouth open, eyes wide, staring at the poor little girl in front of him. _Four years of agony. I have no idea how I could withstand that much brutality, and I'm a Time Lord._

"But-er-have you been here since you were ten?"

April chuckled to herself and lifted her eyes, locking on his,"Naw, I got here when I was 14, and I still am."

"B-b-but, that's impossible! Technology like that doesn't even exist anymore!"

"Well..." April scooted forward in her chair and leaned in to the table, motioning the Doctor to do the same,"Last year I overheard the guards talking. They said that they stole something from an alien world that stops time around a certain point or area, but allows people to live and work there. 'Said it just adds to the torture." She returned back into her chair, as did the Doctor and proceeded,"So, uh, how long have you been here?"

The Doctor snapped out of his deep thoughts and answered,"Oh,er, only about 1 month or so. Nothing compared to you of course."

April smiled to herself,"True 'dat."

"So," The Doctor leaned on the table, resting his arms on the surface,"judging by your slang and accent you must be from America, am I right?"

"Yup. The United States of America."

"Well since we are going to be here for a while, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

The Doctor could tell that she was playing with the idea in her head, but she nodded in agreement.

She took a deep breath, and started her long explanation of herself,"As you said, I'm from America, born and raised. I lived in a small town called Lakewood in New Jersey. I had a giant red house that was right in town, near all the little shops and cafes. I have a brother who is-or was- 12 years old named Paul. He had dark brown hair that flipped up in the front. He had tiny little freckles that danced on his face during the summer, and hid during the winter. He had the most perfect laugh and energy about him that made you so happy and full of glee. He was the most perfect brother ever, and he and I always were together. I can't imagine not being with him through my childhood years.

"My mom had light brown hair that hung down to her shoulders. She had a thin face and, again, perfect skin. She was tall- almost 6 foot. She is very religious, which can be very annoying. She is all about following God and to stay on His path, which is ironic, since her side of the family is a depressing one. Her brother, my uncle, ran away. We still have no idea of where he is, or if he is still even alive. My aunt, her sister, had a major drinking problem that got her kids taken away from her.

"My dad is awesome. He is full Peruvian and speaks fluent Spanish. He has tan skin and black hair with little gray hairs popping up here and there. My dad is the one that got me into all of my interests and what not. He is an artist and a really funny guy. His side of the family is actually normal, but annoying. My dad is NOT religious at all, and doesn't believe that God created the universe, which pisses my mom off.

"Okay this part is a little depressing. My parents are divorced. Tragic right? My mom forced my dad to sleep on the couch when I was 12 and made him move out when I was 13. My dad wanted to keep my brother and I, but my mom wouldn't have it. She brought us both to court, forcing us to choose who we wanted to live with. This is partially the reason why I liked my dad more than my mom. I know that's bad to say, but it's true. My dad understood me a lot better than my mom. I'm pretty sure my mom thought I was weird with my different interests and fandoms. That's why I chose my dad, but my mom won the case. When it was all over, my mom began to drink and smoke, which made her crazy. Whenever she got drunk, she beat me, just because I spoke my mind. She would go to the bar and come back, screaming at me, saying that I was a brat and a tramp. She beat me with her own fists. Then she would leave me outside to sleep for the night. From then on I locked myself up in my room throughout all of 8th grade 'cause I didn't want to deal with it. You would think that the government would take us away from that hell hole, but they didn't have enough evidence.

"Brielle was my best friend. She had blonde hair with a little mix of brown in there. Her head shape reminded me of a cartoon mouse, but she was not ugly or anything like a mouse. She also had beautiful skin and perfect hair and everything, but she never believed me when I said so. She was awesome; she was funny, kinda' smart, strange, everything you want in a friend really.

"My class was made up of 16 kids, which is of course very small for a middle school grade, but our town was very small so...Anyway, my class was like family to me, they didn't really care what or how people looked, just that we all cared for each other. I felt more at home with them instead of with my real family. My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Baker, was my favorite teacher. She never really cared about what we did, just that we didn't get hurt in the process.

"And then there was me. During my childhood, I always go A's. I have no idea how to be honest, it's not like I studied every night or something, but for some reason I always got A's. Before I was captured, I was going to go into High School with all Honor's classes, which is pretty cool. Okay anyway, as I grew up, I had bad acne. I still have bad acne, but it's just sprouting now because of all the shit we go through everyday. So I was made fun of because of my ugly face- names like Pimple Face or Weirdo was often thrown at me during Elementary School. But during Middle School it died down, since everyone else got acne.

"I'm was also kind of strange because of my weird interests and fandoms. I was in LOVE with the TV show called Sherlock directed by Steven Moffat and the show Doctor Who," April pointed at the Doctor,"that's where you come in Doc. So, uh, ya I loved those shows so much, that I even bought posters to hang up on my wall. POSTERS! My god I was such a dork. My life practically revolved around that during my 8th grade year, while other girls cried over One Direction for some reason.

"I also had many other likes. I loved super heroes, probably because my dad and brother watched super hero shows when I was little. Anyway I also liked anime shows and manga, along with reading. Supernatural was a thriller to watch on Friday night's at my dad's apartment too. But, uh, other than that, that's it. That's my life, or was. Now," April showed herself to the Doctor," this is it. A broken 14 year old far away from her life."

She didn't stutter or hesitate with the story. She only spoke facts. Facts that might have made her cry 4 years ago, but now she didn't notice. It was something of the past.

The Doctor maintained a straight face during the telling, understanding that the broken feeble little form in front of him had a solitude type life for the most part, hiding from her family of fear of what they might do to her.

"So ya that's it."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, wrapping his mind around the entire idea, when a thought gently clicked in the back of his mind.

"I have only one question for you, if you don't mind." The Doctor said.

"Sure, what's up?"

The Doctor drew nearer to the table with a grave expression covering his face. His eyes all of a sudden became an intense black that made April uneasy. He looked down upon her,"What is the show Doctor Who?"

"Oh, uh, sorry- I thought you knew. Like I said it's about your life in the TARDIS with all the different companions you pick up along the way. But of course that doesn't apply to Rose, am I right?" April pretended to nudge the Doctor with her elbow, but he just death stared her, so she continued,"Okaaaaaay then. It all started in the late 1900's and it's been paying for about 50 years, or at least, it was going to be about 50 years when I left. It had over 800 episodes, so you can imagine the amount of people who watch it. The series stopped at one point until a guy named Russell T. Davies decided to keep the legend going, which is when in 2005 the new series of Doctor Who started. The new series started with you in your 9th form after the Time War and the first time you met Rose. Then it moves on- like when you met Martha and Donna and then you regenerated..." The Doctor was getting angry and nervous, and April knew it,"You regenerated to your 11th form and you met Amy and Rory and then the TARDIS exploded and you married River and... Ya I'll stop now. But wait, how come you're still in your 10th regeneration form?"

She never got that answer, because just then the bell of the cafeteria rang, and the black eyed guards clambered in and snatched them from their conversation, rushing them into their next stations- the lab for April and the gym for the Doctor.

No, that answer wouldn't come for a long time-

7 years.

_Hey everybody it's me again! Hey have you guys heard those things called reviews before? Ya they are a really great invention when you want to tell the author how you feel about their story! It's really good, 'cause frankly I have no idea if this story is even good or not. So please, do me a favor, and review!_


	4. What Happened?

_Hey there guys. Remember how I said that I would take about 3-4 days to post each chapter? Ya I lied. Well I was just so bored, and the chapter was sitting there, all edited, mocking me as I sat in my room listening to music. It was to much! Anyway, this chapter is kinda boring, but good at the same time. And remember, REVIEW!_

Chapter 4-

"Shhh-sh-shhhhhhh it's okay Doctor. Don't worry. I'm here." April stroked the Doctor's brown hair back, making it stick up like grass on a spring day, in hopes to calm him down through the wire netting wall.

He sat there, curled up as usual, trembling the entire time. His body throbbed as it tried its hardest to fight against the unbearable green poison that always was injected in his bug bitten neck. His past swam and danced in front of his traumatized eyes, biting and cramming into every bit of guilt it could find.

"They're here. Always here. Always..." The Doctor mumbled up to April.

His body was crammed into the back corner of his cell, his back against the rock wall, body curled up next to the wire netting that separated himself from April's memorizing touch. April sat with him on the other side of his, legs stretched out in front of her as usual, and leaning her back against the rock.

"Just ignore them. They will go away if you don't pay any attention to them." April said, smoothing the Doctor's hair down.

"It's alright Doctor, I know. Let me take your mind off of things ok?"

The Doctor's entire body rocked in agreement to the suggestion.

"Okay then uh, I'll tell ya a story. A story...story...oh I got it!" April scratched the Doctor behind the ear like a dog, which made him scoot nearer to her touch,"Well it all started out with a great big bang."

"That will be $13.80 altogether."

"Hey April, do you have any money?" Brielle asked, turning to April. Her fingers drummed on the countertop in annoyance of the lack of money her parents gave her. The cashier woman sat patiently behind the glossy counter with 2 cups of hot coffee with their names on it in her hands.

"Ya don't worry 'bout it." April dug into her back pocket and produced 14 dollars and slammed it on the counter. The cashier gave the coffee to Brielle and April, counted the money, and gave April the useless 20 cents, which April put into the tip can to her left.

"Thanks again." Brielle said over her shoulder as she carried her cup of coffee to the long table and motioned April to do the same. Together they sat at the table with the rest of their friends, who were giggling and making the most noise in the store.

"All right, all right calm down everybody. I know that you're excited but that gives you no reason to be loud. Okay, now, do we have everybody?" Mrs. Baker said standing up in her chair. The class obediently said "here" when she read aloud the names of the students.

"Zoe?"

"Here."

"Nick?"

"Here."

"April?"

"Here."

"Alright now, we have everyone. So our first stop is Broadway where we will see the show Wicked. But let's just finish our coffee and go to the bathroom and then we will set out."

"Ugh," Brielle whispered to April in disgust,"these Dunkin' Donuts bathrooms are the worst. They clean them like what, twice a year?"

April laughed out loud and spilled some coffee on herself in the process.

"You have gotta be kiddin' me." April yelled, trying to wipe the brown liquid out of her new spring dress, but that only smudged the color into the fabric of the clothing even more.

"Nice one dude." Brielle said," Don't worry, I'll get napkins." Brielle got up out of her chair and proceeded to the counter to get the small paper napkins from it's spot. April turned from her spot to watch Brielle, who was almost the laziest person on the entire planet, go and get the napkins, which were all the way across the room.

A shiny piece of metal caught the corner of April's eyes at the front door. April turned to the owner of the object and found that it was a person in all black, and the metal was a chain that hung from the person's pants. He was a male, about 6 foot or so. April couldn't see the man's face but the blonde hair line of the slouching figure. The man entered through the coffee shop doors and seated himself at a nearby table seat.

April didn't see anything abnormal about him, but she got a feeling that he wasn't someone that April wanted to see right that second. Just something about him set April on edge, and the feeling spread throughout the table. She could hear her friends whispering and gossiping about the strange man in the chair.

And then there were the blasts.

April heard nothing so loud and so painful in her life. The man, the ordinary blonde haired man dressed in all black got up with a machine gun in his grasp and showered the entire store in tiny metal bullets. Bullets that penetrated soft skin at touch. Blood splattered and rained against the horror stricken faces of the class. Screams engulfed the shop, only causing more shooting and blood bath. They ducked and covered under the table, in hopes that the wood would be able to protect them from this tragic scene. No one tried to stop him. No one dared. It was too sudden. To sudden for anyone to do anything really.

One by one, April's friends fell down with blood squirting out of their chest and faces, dying. They all cried and mourned for the now dead bodies of their classmates, but it didn't last long. The man, the terrible man, walked over to random parts of the shop-behind the counter, under a table, in the corner of the room- and placed an object type of box in each spot.

The man didn't say anything, just acted and did his duty. He walked out of the shop without looking over his shoulder. He just walked casually, like nothing ever happened, holding the machine gun swinging in his right hand.

No one did anything for a while. The shock finally set into everyone's minds, and all they could look at where the corpses scattered about the store. They held each other in their arms, comforting each other and themselves from the experience they encountered that second.

And then there was a big bang.

It was not expected, but at the same time, it was. No one just walks out of a shooting scene without making the final blow. The final, shocking blow.

And it was big. It was major. It was indescribable.

The bombs exploded the entire store, scattering bodies and ruins throughout the entire street. Cars skidded to a stop, jeering to the side of the road in hopes of not getting hit by the random objects flying from the sky.

And one of those objects, one of the bodies, landed in the middle of the lane. The limp form hit the ground with a thud and didn't move.

It was April.

April crashed. She felt her head split open, spilling out waves of blood onto the black glossy tar.

She felt her friend's dead bodies pile on top of her, forcing the bones in her body to snap from the impact.

She felt her brain slam into the interior of her skull, automatically shutting out her vision.

Although she couldn't see, she had just enough time to process what had happen, and what was going to happen.

The man. The strange man. The man dressed in all black. The man that killed all of her friends. _A terrorist. It had to be. There is no explanation other than that. But that man was different. Different than the other terrorists that terrorized this country. I saw it, but didn't want to believe it. His eyes. It was something with his eyes. They were almost, black. Not black pupils, but back everything. His entire eye was just black, like a demon. Who was that? He couldn't have been-_

April's eyes slowly shut. Her heart slowed down, her breath deepened, senses dulled, until there was nothing. Nothing but black. Black like that man's eyes.

And then she woke up.

"And your s-still alive?"

April tore herself from the empty silence that dawned over the cells after the story was told and looked down upon the Raggedy Doctor. The question mustered the courage for him to uncurl himself from his position, slowly forcing his aching body to make an attempt to sit up. He felt the drug slowly wash out of his system from the small amount regeneration power keeping himself alive. He sighed as he let his back gently rest against the rock wall, and, at the same time, criss-crossed his legs for a more comfortable position. His hair was ruffled from April's hand running through it earlier. His eyes were tired, tired from the inhuman behavior that was inflicted upon him. His head leaned back on the rock wall and rolled it to face April in a questioning glance.

She took a deep breath,"Ya..ya, I guess so- not to sure, unless we're both dead." She smiled at that saying,"But that doesn't make sense of course, cause your the Doctor. You never die. I know I died, that's for sure, but I have no idea how I even got here. How about you? Do you know how I got here Doc?"

"No, no idea." The Doctor ran his hands down his face,"Never heard of something like this happening, unless..." He scratched the back of his head in irritation," Gosh I hope I'm wrong about this."

"Wait- what's happening? What's wrong?"

"Well, if what you are saying is correct, you could have just been revived- but that would take some serious technology, and luck. Or, you could have, oh Rassilon please let me be wrong about this, you could be from a different universe. A parallel universe. Man I HATE that word parallel. Why couldn't it be called something different like The Other Interesting Universe or The Universe Over The Rainbow- actually I rather like that one don't you-"

The Doctor realized that April's mouth was hanging open, flabbergasted at the entire unreal remark of her tight situation.

"I might be wrong, though I'm usually not. Actually never. Well, maybe this one time, but that was a long time ago. And besides, Arthur Conan Doyle never planned to bring back Sherlock Holmes from his fall with Moriarty off the cliff in the first place. But of course he just had to bring him back. I still owe him 50 pounds for that."

"Oh my god this cannot be fucking real!"

"Oi! No cursing thank you very much!"

"Oh just shut the hell up!" April snapped. Anger started raising it's fiery flags in her subconscious mind," This- This cannot be happening. A parallel universe?! No. Sorry, but no. All this," She stretched out her arms," cannot be another universe of whatever. It's hell. I'm dead, and I guess you are too, cause I died. I died! And for some stupid reason, I was sent to hell. And don't you dare say otherwise!"

The Doctor leaned forward, holding his head in his hands in pity. He shook his head," I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid it's true. Your family, everyone-" He turned his weary face to April, head still in hands and continued," You'll never see them again. Ever."

April should have been happy. Getting away from her life was all that she dreamed of, but this was different. It was wrong.

"I know that dumb ass I've seen this before, I know what happened in the other universe you and Rose went to- I know all of it! Just shut up! I can't take this right now." April wrapped her arms around her burning head in hopes of protecting it from the truth," Four years. Four fricken' years in another universe?! I'm never going to see my brother. My beautiful baby brother will never get to see his big sis ever again. I promised him. I promised him that I would take care of him, but now-"

The Doctor could see the waterfall of salty tears slide down April's cheeks and drip onto the floor. Little whimpers of pain and sorrow escaped from her clenched teeth that pierced that Doctor's fragile hearts with similar sadness.

Silence bowed its head over the tense and awkward conversation, only letting the small muffles of crying escape from his grasp.

In a precise calculated moment, the Doctor, who was still against the rock wall next to the wire netting, broke this silence,"I'm truly sorry. And I'm sorry that all I can really say is sorry. I can't help you, no matter how much I try, but I can at least help you through your sorrow." The Doctor snaked his hand through the wire and held it out to April.

She released her hold of her pounding head and looked down at the hand. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, and her nose was droopy. She wiped her nose with her forearm and gave into the Doctor's small gesture of kindness.

April curled her fingers around his, griping on as tight as she could, almost in fear he would be taken away. But he would never go away. Their body heat almost seemed to radiate from the two cells, filling the prison in forgiveness and happiness. They smiled, both staring at their joined hands.

After what felt like hours of heavenly bliss, the shades of sleep slugged up to their vision, quietly resting their bodies against the same familiar wire wall-

Still holding hands.

_Soo... How was it? Please review guys, I'm not joking. If you don't then... I won't post anymore chapters. __**Gasp. **__Haha I'm just joking, I won't put you guys through that, but I'm serious, just review, alright?_


	5. Finally

_Hello everyone, again. CHAPTER 5! YAY! So this is the next chapter, and may I say, it's one that took me much time to write out. I would just like to thank those who have reviewed (2 :) ) and those who are taking an interest in my writing. It's great hearing from you guys, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, cause I think it's kinda good :) But it's not my place to really say that is it? Oh well, just read and review please, and enjoy the show._

Chapter 5-

"Aaaaaaaaapriiiiiiilllll. Hey April. Rise and shine sleepy head!"

The sound of clinking metal made April's ears perk up in light curiosity. Her eyes groggily unsheathed themselves from their peaceful slumber. She took a deep breath through her nose, surprised to find the Doctor standing over her, shaking the metal wall in the other cell. She clenched her empty hand, remembering the Doctor's filling in the empty space that night. He grinned at her, happy and overjoyed for some strange reason. The Doctor was as whimsical as ever.

April clumsily got up, using the rock wall for support on occasion," Ugh, Doctor, why did you wake me up? What time is it?"

"Well, it's precisely 2:47 in the morning if I'm correct, which I am, and I woke you up just before they could."

She knew exactly what 'they' meant, and what he was informing about. April stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes," And why would you want-" She paused. She lowered her hands from her eyes and widened them at the Doctor, who just kept on grinning at her,"Naaaaa..."

"Oh yes!"

"It's really been a month?!"

"Precisely!"

"Well- well what are we doing here for then?! When are they coming- rescue I mean? Who exactly is rescue? Is there a special call or something- or like a sign? What-"

"April, April calm down, it's alright. I know exactly what to do okay? But right now, I need you to listen."

April nodded in approval. Her heart raced, mind whizzed, all excited for the day ahead of them- the day she finally gets out.

"Good, now, this is what's going to happen..."

"Oh good, the tramp is here."

Dr. Arbor was bent over his desk, deeply examining his work. He played with the small little capsule, full of reddish orange powder, on the pads of his fingers, caressing it gently. He mechanically pointed to the usual spot in the room- the table. The room was nothing special, a couple of pictures of Dr. Arbor's family, some instruments of kinds, a desk littered with paper, and a plain torture table. Nothing special. But that white room meant everything to April. That room was the same room she lost her virginity to. That room harbored the everyday raping she endured for the past 4 years. It was not a place April wanted to be right then.

Grizzly and Oliver Twist, who were holding her when they entered the room, threw April on top of the table, securing the unnecessary cold leather straps around her ankles and wrists. She laid, face up, sprawled before them, exposed. The cold pinched her skin, sending little needles of shock around her warm body. Dr. Arbor rose from his poised position and strode his way over.

Sharply, he grabbed April's chin and forced her face to meet his. He looked down gravely through his thick gray glasses. His usual messed up white hair illuminated the endless wrinkles etched in his white skin. He seemed human, but he wasn't. A monster like him could never be human. Never.

"Lookie here you old bitch. I've got something new for you." He held up his hand, gripping the pill to the light. The light bounced from the pill to his glasses as he glared in awe,"Guess what? This little beauty here is new. Yes, and I'm testing it on you, so you should be grateful."

April stared at the pill in hatefulness and fright. The blood red pill that hovered over her disgusting face only a few feet away teased back at her. Fear swelled up her thoughts hoping that this small complication won't disturb the master plan produced by the Doctor.

"I have no idea what it does of course, but I do know one thing- it hurts, a lot."

April's eyes bulged out of her sockets at the nearing of his hand. She struggled, doing whatever in her power to make as much distance from her and the terrifying pill. The top layer of her skin slowly ripped, oozing out reddish orange liquid from the jagged corners of the straps,"No, no please! Please, don't do this to me, I'm begging you, stop!"

"Oh come now April, we've known each other for 4 years now, I think begging is out of the question at this point."

April bit her lips, preventing the capsule of mysterious drugs to enter and contaminate her feeble body. It was all that she could do at that point, only to fight back with whatever she is left with. A metallic kind of taste entangled itself around the small taste buds littered on the soft tongue owned by April, which could only mean one thing-blood. Her clamped teeth were sinking into the slippery skin of her lips, filling her dry mouth with fresh red blood. She ignored the terrible feeling of dread and continued to bite down while Grizzly squeezed her nose shut. Carbon dioxide was not able to freely escape like usual, so it was forced to suffocate her until oxygen was allowed to enter. She couldn't handle it. The faces of her torturers laughed at her idiotic attempt to escape the testing.

A breath. A simple, small breath of air through the corners of her mouth was all that they needed. Dr. Arbor shoved his clenched fist into her mouth. April didn't have time to think, even swallow. Dr. Arbor pushed the pill down her throat, forcing it to gradually make it's way to her stomach, where the acidic acids would do the rest.

And it did.

And it hurt.

The capsule, filled with the unknown substance, was broken down and quickly flowed into the bloodstream of April's body, which should have been not for the pill.

It sent fiery currents run in her body, setting her veins ablaze in agonizing pain. Her limbs convulsed in disapproval at this new kind of torture. The straps around her ankles and arms didn't like it either, having to cut deeper and deeper into the fabric of her skin.

Something pounded against her skull, something like a sledge hammer with 7 tons of weight behind it. The back of her head was actually slamming itself against the titanium table behind her, but she was not aware of this. Either was she aware that she was gradually denting the back of her skull, or the blood that was spilling out of her head.

Small trickles of blood made it's way from the corners of her eyes and mouth, staining her skin in the process. She wasn't able to scream, or cry, or do anything really. She was still biting her lips, and she was shutting her eyes from the outside world. Her whole entire body was in full torture. Her muscles tensed under the influence of the drug, making her almost immobile.

Dr. Arbor, who was standing over April, maniacally grinned at the creation he so cleverly made. He laughed an evil laugh that Grizzly and Oliver added on to. The sound bounced and drummed against the walls in hopes of escaping through a crack or slit in the wall. They laughed at the struggling figure in pain and mercy at their will.

April couldn't exactly hear what was happening, or who burst through the lab doors through the loud screams of pain pounding against her eardrums, but she did know one thing.

The Doctor.

-All was fine, all was smooth for the most part.

The Doctor and April both approved over the master plan so cleverly devised by Jack. Captain Jack was very thorough about describing the plan, and made sure that the Doctor was able to follow it. And he did.

_"In one months time, I will do whatever in my power to rescue you, and bring you back."_

_"Jack, before I go, take care of Rose for me, alright?"_

_"Will do Doc."_

_He watched him. Him and Rose, board the ship and fly off into the night air, leaving the Doctor behind. As usual. _

"Stop dragging your feet you piece of shit and start running!"

The guard sat on the bench besides the treadmill and gulped down the jug of water meant for the Doctor. _This isn't fair. No matter how much I run, I never get the water. But this place isn't fair, is it? _The Doctor quickened his pace, forcing his aching legs to press on. His limbs felt like spaghetti against the hours of time running on the stupid treadmill. No matter how many times he ran that impossible amount of distance, his body still was left tired after the workout. But this wasn't a work out. It was specially designed to tire him out, no matter how many times he did it. It was a type of torture he was not used to.

_Just a little longer._

"Alright, get off already you little fucker." The guard hauled the remainder of the water at the Doctor, who was still running. The water smacked against the Doctor's sweaty bare chest, throwing him back in surprise. The treadmill caught him by the heels of his feet, taking them from out under of himself. His body jerked backward in a great sweeping motion. The back of his head hit the hard floor, but his bare back was not as lucky. His back was pushed up against the edge of the treadmill, which was still spinning its dreadful track. The fabric sliced into the skin between his shoulder blades, flooding out mounds of blood with it.

"AGH!"The Doctor screamed in agony and pain at the never ending rotation of the device. He flipped himself over onto his stomach, which now got the torture, and crawled his way to the welcoming floor. Pools of blood formed on the stainless steel flooring from the Doctor, who was laying face up. The cold cooled his burns and soothed the agony that erupted from his struggle. The water, his water, mixed with the thick red blood and slipped off of his body and into the lakes of blood on the ground. He shut his eyes, relieved that the pain subsided and all was peaceful. Automatically, the sweet warmth of regeneration energy wrapped itself around the new injuries the Doctor just received, mellowing the pain out.

The guard let him stay that way for a moment before heaving the limp body onto the nearest bench. He reached into his inner pocket of his uniform and dumped warm water into the Doctor's gaping mouth. The Doctor, with this little act of kindness, felt sorry for the guard for what he was about to do to him. The Doctor had it all worked out. Everything that he did was all procedure. Everything was going just as he had planned.

"Th-th-thank you." he gasped.

The guard only snickered at his remark and turned his back on the Doctor, pulling out his hand-held-radio and switched it on.

_Now._

The Doctor lunged at the guard like a savage, scratching at his face before the guard could even speak. He punched, kicked, ripped, bit, attacked at the guard, until the guard went limp of unconsciousness. The Doctor stood over the sleeping figure, panting and staring in disbelief at the action he just did. His past self would have never done this. But the months of imprisonment forced the Oncoming Storm to rise in its place.

There was no time to wait. The Doctor stripped off the uniform of the guard and hastily put it over his body. The wet blood that still lingered on his chest and back made the clothing stick to his skin, but that didn't matter. The fabric was smooth and soft, reminding the Doctor that all fabric and clothing was like this. He was just not used to it. It was big on him, mainly because his stomach shrunk well below normal size, but for the most part, it was convincing.

The Doctor looked down at the unconscious guard with pity. He didn't want to do it. He really didn't. But this was survival. Survival in the intense wild. Nothing could stop him now. The Doctor dragged the unnamed guard to the nearest broom closet and locked the door behind him. He brushed his hands on his pants and trudged down the familiar hallway.

_Let's do this._

_Hey again! Okay, so this time I was good, and I put this chapter out in 3 days like I had planned. Anyway, so this is the 5th chapter, and there are more still to come! I'm working and working, never stopping until I get in each chapter. I never knew fanfics could be this hard! Anyway chapter 6 is on it's way, so don't go anywhere! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_


	6. Left To Die

_What? Another chapter? Yes people, it is me again! And yes, here is the next chapter. Like I said, updates will be very quick, since I already have typed them up before publishing them. But I warn you, when I finally catch up to the chapter(s) that I haven't even been thinking about for any plot or story line, that's is when updates will be longer. But not to worry! That won't be until a very long time, trust me :) Anyway a special thanks to all those who have reviewed and (hopefully) will review in the future. Please enjoy the show my fellow Earthians :)_

Chapter 6-

"20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26-Oh! 27, finally!"

_"Alright Doc, prepare yourself for the worst. Dr. Arbor gives me a drug, the same drug he uses on you, but I fall unconscious for about an hour or so. That will hopefully give you enough time won't it? Good? Good. When I'm under, he brings another alien, preferably one who can't mate with a human, and forces them to have sex with me. Just-well, when you come in, don't...you know...stare..."_

The Doctor remembered his conversation with April earlier that day about her next 'station' she was assigned to as he pushed open the door, expecting the worst, but that was not enough. Nothing could prepare him for the sight within that room.

It was one of the most worst sights he has ever encountered. Two guards and a scientist were huddled together at a desk at the far end of the room, while in the middle of the room, laid April, in pain. She was strapped and bound by leather cuffs on her ankles and wrists against a titanium grey table. She writhed and pounded her skull against the metal for some reason. Blood was squirting out of her closed mouth and eyes while her body shook and vibrated in its place. She was in pain.

The Doctor wanted to attack the people in the room, the terrible people who forced themselves to make April in this pain. The thoughts of ripping and tearing at the soft flesh of these people swam in his head, but he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"Excuse me? Yes sorry, I'm here for the girl."

Dr. Arbor turned to face the unfamiliar voice that came from the entrance of the room and stared at him gravely, as the other two guards stayed in their huddled position around the desk. _He's skinny, tall, and seems to be innocent. All new ones usually are,_"And who might you be?"

"Oh, do you not know? Headquarters ordered for me to bring her to her cell. No idea why exactly, but I think it might have to do with the examination problem we have been encountering."

Dr. Arbor stared at the mischievous person. But there was no reason why he might have to distrust him.

"Alright, but make sure to bring her back as soon as you're done with the examination. Oh, and be careful. Who knows how she will react to somebody touching her."

_Thank Rassilon he does not recognize me_. But another thought struck his mind,"How come?"

"I'm experimenting something on her. A drug that I made."

The Doctor's hateful thoughts fluttered into motion at the remark, but he held himself back. He just nodded in agreement and went to the table. April was struggling against the harmful drug that was forced into her body, but it was not enough. She had to endure the agony until it was flushed out of her system.

The Doctor had no idea how to approach her, or how to escort her out of the room without alarming her even more than she already was.

He undid the blood dripping leather straps from its power over her and looked down at what she will do.

She shrunk from the hurting and curled her body into a tight ball, flinching and twitching at the pain.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around the back of her legs and behind her head, carrying her like a hurt child out of the room. April, who was familiar to the warmful touch of the Doctor, pried her eyes open. At first, there was only a dark reddish color shading her muffled vision, but after a few blinks, she was able to make out the face of the Doctor under the intriguing uniform.

She was cold in his arms and surprisingly light. She glared at him in hope and thankfulness. The blood still cried down from her eyes, but that was fine. She seemed much better than before, strapped to the table like an animal. She did not say anything to the Doctor, in fear that their cover might be broken, but a certain perceptiveness telepathy passed between their two minds.

He had to keep in character until help and safety was at their aid. He only looked down in bitter pity as he trudged out of the room and down the hallway to the launch pad.

He was almost there, he could almost taste the sweet relish of freedom as each step he took put him closer and closer to his escape.

At the end of the hallway, a door laid ajar in its place, almost like it was awaiting the Doctor to fully open the contents of it. And he did. He swung it open, releasing the hot and dry air that automatically ripped against his lungs. The launch pad was about 100 feet in both width and length. Nothing special particularly struck the Doctor about it, only that it resembled something like an Earthen parking lot. Several barrels stood lonely in the far corners of the launch pad, but nothing else was present.

He stood there, as instructed by Jack, and waited.

10, 20, 30 minutes passed by without a single clue to rescue. _Alright, he said that an aircraft carrier was to land on the launch pad. I was go get on it, while backup infiltrated the facility, rescuing all of the prisoners of this horrid planet. So where exactly _are_ they? _

April fell into a deep sleep in his arms, believing that they were saved. The Doctor just stood in his spot, holding April, waiting.

Then the sirens blared.

The Doctor jerked his head from side to side, trying to find a way to hide. But there was nothing. His hearts pounded against his chest in terror and fear of what may come. Of what is _going_ to come. April stirred in his arms, apparently the sirens woke her up from her detoxification stage, and she too panicked. She wiggled out of his arms and planted both feet onto the ground in simple ease. Finding her balance, she ran around the launch pad, looking for a way to hide from the oncoming army.

They were heard before they were seen. The sound of combat boots traveled through the air in fright, piercing the air with screams and shouts as the terror made its way towards them. The Doctor calculated about 60 of them running in formation towards them from all sides. There was no way out.

April couldn't do anything. Nothing. But she had to. _The Doctor can't just do it all by himself_. She had to get them out of this. She scurried around in her place, looking to the sky for help, but none came.

A giant explosion type of noise rang out into the empty air. April knew that noise. The same noise that killed her friends and teachers. The same noise that haunted her dreams every single night.

And then came the darts.

A small dart shot from one of the guard's machine guns and pierced April's left leg. Her left leg was finally healed, finally fixed. But now, with the dirty dart now lodged into her bleeding flesh, it gave up on her. She crumpled to the ground like a rag doll and stayed there, as more darts showered over her body. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, they were never ending. They pierced her limbs, but never the face or chest area. They did just enough damage to leave her alive. Barely.

She screamed at each dart, crying and doing her best to cover her bare limbs to her oncoming attackers. The Doctor hid behind a barrel and stayed there. Darts screamed past his face as the guards drew nearer and nearer. He saw April out of the corner of his eye. She screamed out something over the explosions, but he had no idea what it was. She kept on screaming it, inching her way over to him as best she could.

And then he heard it. It was like a squeak from the loud ruckus going on, but he heard it. It was his name. She was calling for him. The Doctor.

Selfishness shaded his features of the Oncoming Storm. There was no hope, Jack wasn't coming, it was too late.

He was forgotten.

The Doctor mustered his courage and prepared for the worst, as he slowly got up, retreating his hands behind his head as the shower of darts entered his thin body. He slowly fell to the ground flinching now and then from the darts that still felt like giving him more pain. He could only look at April in sorrow. Tears streamed down his bloodied face at the failure that had just encountered them, and felt like he deserved this pain. He deserved the pain, because he let April rely on false hope. And at that point, the Doctor gave up hope. He was lied to, in his own face, by a dear friend. _No, that's not what happened. Something must have gone wrong._ But deep down inside, the Doctor felt hatred towards the deathless Captain Jack.

The poison that covered each dart slowly made its way into the Doctor's bloodstream. Black enclosed around his senses, the same black that already consumed April in her attempt to struggle away.

And it came, and stayed.

_Anybody in the mood to review today? I thought so! Just press the review button and type up something, and that's it! Easy right? Anyway thanks everybody for reading this chapter! I know I know it's a little merciless and depressing, but more awaits for April and the Doctor, so keep reading!_


	7. Why Me? Why Us?

_Okay people I'm seeing some progress happening! More and more people are reviewing, and that's awesome, and more and more people are reading! I am so happy right now it's not even funny. Anyway, this is the next chapter, and let me tell you, it is REALLY depressing. I made this chapter on a day when I was really pissed off at my parents, so I just took my anger out on the Doctor and April. (Sorry :/) And so, like always, let the show begin._

Chapter 7-

The sun scratched its way into the bare flaky skin on the two life forms on the ground. It gleamed off of the random puddles of thick red liquid dotted with random specs of dirt and dust. The heated air engulfed everything around with, boiling anything in its path. The stench of an appalling decay of bodies reeked through the air waves, piercing the noses of the Doctor and April.

They hung, suspended from the ground, hung by their necks and arms by shackles attached to wood. Wood in the shape of a cross.

The first thing that struck the Doctor was that his skin was on fire. Not really on fire, because his skin would melt. No, he was not really on fire, but it felt like fire. Like a burning sensation was occurring at the basis of his bones and moving outward. The fire consumed their limbs, spreading and never stopping as they hung motionless in the air.

The Doctor was the first to wake," A-...A-April?" *Cough cough*,"April? A-are y-you..." The Doctor tried to open his eyes, but something tight held them together. With some struggle, he was able to rip the melted skin that shut out his vision. His sunburned eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the run down April hanging in front of him, until he didn't have the energy to keep his eyes open, and shut them back together again. He saw her. She was there, covered in heaps of blood and red. So much red, that there was no trace of the white pink skin he was so used to. Tiny little holes on her limbs dotted her features from the darts that were still poisoning her precious skin. She was striped, striped of her clothes, unprotected from the 3 suns laughing at them. Her skin was cracked all over, almost like lizard skin. It was peeling in chunks, which dried blood mended back together. There was no trace of moisture inside her body. Even if there was, it was wasted from the blood. Her hair was like a rat's nest, almost like a mat. A mat of blood. She, like him, was hanging. Hanging like Jesus was on the cross.

He forced his aching eyes to open for a fraction of a second to inspect his own condition, and he didn't seem any better. There wasn't as much blood stained on his body, but his rib cage was clearly seen, and the dart holes were like black dots on a rainbow. His regeneration was already at work, insisting the skin to mold around the holes. The regeneration was trying its hardest to even protect the Doctor's skin from the suns, but his skin still cracked like plates over his body. The regeneration energy could only do so much at a time. The sun managed to reach down to both of their last layer of skin, even puncturing the muscle tissue.

The rusty brown shackles inched its way into the flesh of the Doctor's neck and wrists as he tried to move his arms and head. His head was hanging down from his shoulders, unable to muster the strength to even use his neck muscles. He spoke in almost a whisper,"A-April, wake up-p..." Thirst quenched his dry throat, screaming at him to get some type of liquid into his stomach. _How long have we been here? _But he knew. Being a Time Lord, he knew exactly how long something took, or what time it was. They were out there for almost 5 days. 5 days out in the arid outback of the inhabitable planet. The Doctor opened his eyes and lifted his gaze back up to April, who still hung limply from her cross. _No, no it can't be... Oh Rassilon, she just can't be...dead. I wouldn't let her, would I?_ The Doctor's struggle to lift his head back up ended, and he gave up and instead stared back down onto the cracked ground. They were still on the prison planet, but they were somewhere he wasn't familiar with. Somewhere secret and even more torturous than what he thought.

Using his peeling ears, the Doctor could hear someone approach . The terrible combat boots could be heard a mile away in that solitary desert. The Doctor didn't try to find out who exactly was approaching them, and he didn't care. He gave up at that point. The plan, the beautiful plan that Jack came up with himself, failed. And it was Jack who made it crash into ruins.

The crunch of arid dry dirt under the weight of the person came closer and closer, pounding in the Doctor's ear drums. The Doctor saw the boots stop in front of him and stand there, staring at the pathetic form of the Time Lord. The Doctor could feel the man's eyes inspecting him from head to toe in disgust, but the Doctor just pretended that he wasn't there. He didn't want any more trouble than what he already was in.

The man turned to April and observed her. He seemed satisfied, laughing in a crooked manner, reaching to his belt and unclipping his hand-held-radio from its place. The Doctor closed his eyes, letting the darkness overwhelm his vision, listening with curious ears as the guard spoke into it in a low voice. But his senses were too muffled to interpret what the guard was saying.

Grizzly and Oliver Twist came bounding out of the shadow, fitting a small key into the hole of the shackles. The Doctor felt the nice cool shackles leave his cracked skin. The Doctor moaned as Grizzly lifted his broken body over his muscular shoulder, trudging along the path back to the aircraft.

The Doctor opened his eyes, finding April in front of his face, hanging off of the shoulder of Oliver. She didn't seem to notice what was happening, but she was awake now.

And then there was darkness.

The pain was what got her to jolt back into consciousnesses. The agonizing pain washed over her shaken nerves. The pain seemed to produce from her legs and arms, and everywhere else on her skin. After a large struggle, April managed to pry her sunburned eyes open, only to find blood and something else stained on her body. There was no usual white skin. It was only red. She had no idea why exactly, nor did she remember what had happened that got her into the position she was at that moment. There was nothing. No memory, no thought, nothing. All she knew was that the Doctor was hanging right next to her, on another man's shoulders. _Why am I so weak? Why does it feel like my skin is on fire? Am I...?_ April gazed down at her chest, and was greeted with the sight of her breasts dangling down the back of the person carrying her. They too, were bleached by the sun in a horrifying blackish red color. A wave of nausea flooded into her vision, and she closed her eyes and greeted the blackness that welcomed her.

April moaned in her spot. As she did so, she felt a cold hand press against her cheeks and face, slowly creeping down her body, but not touching anything inappropriate. She embraced the strange intruder with the careful hands. She shivered at the touch of the other hand calming down her body, but she didn't mind. It felt almost natural for some reason. The cool touch lifted from her hot skin, which she did not like. Her body almost felt on fire that kept on burning. There was no way to stop it, but only to welcome it, and hope that it goes away. April opened her eyes that were sealed with the melted skin from the sun. She blinked several times in surprise at the figure standing over her. It was the Doctor. His face was peeling and red from his irritable scratching. His hair was even more crazier than ever, and he didn't have any clothes on. He was bare, like her, in an unfamiliar cell. He looked down at her with concern and worry spread across his worn down face. He held up four shaking fingers in front of her face and said,"April? April I need you to listen to me alright? I need you to listen. How many fingers am I holding up? April, answer the question."

April was dazed and took a long time before responding to him,"Four. Your h-holding up four fingers. Why?" She was shocked at the voice that she produced. It was low and shy, almost like a whisper. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth, but no matter what, she didn't get the moisture that she so desperately wanted. Dust clung to her throat, sucking up the leftover moisture that her body wanted to produce, but was unable.

The Doctor shook his head, his heart sank. He said,"No, no I'm not. April, this is bad. VERY bad. You might have a concussion. Or, even worse..." The Doctor scratched the back of his head, which immediately spit out white flakes of dead skin. He turned his attention to the corner of the cell, looking back at April,"April? Now April, I need you to do this for me. Just for me, can you do this? Can you move yourself to the corner of the room, right over there?" The Doctor pointed to the corner of the desolate cell, only a few feet away. April turned her head and followed the Doctor's fingers to the moving corner of a room. She looked up at him and nodded in approval, or at least tried to.

The Doctor nodded and went behind April, lifting her head onto his lap in a gentle motion,"Okay, steady now." April, with most of the Doctor's help, slide upright in her position. She gasped at the how much strength it took for some reason. The burning feeling changed into a wave of passionate fire that seemed to snake its way up her trembling body. Her gasps became sudden breaths of air that for reason couldn't be able to truly reach her lungs.

"Calm down calm down, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."The Doctor carefully wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her body towards the lonely corner in the back of the cell. She screamed out in misery and suffering at the attempt, feeling the blasts of pain that shot through her body in all directions. He let her go when her body finally was settled in the corner.

Tears were supposed to have flooded down her cheeks, but none came. She literally had no moisture in her body at all. She instead closed her eyes, shutting out the world around her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this.

And that's when the memories came flooding back into agonizing motion.

It came like a slap in the face. All of it, everything. The pill, the Doctor, the failure. And to April, the memories were worst, worst than the pain. She cupped her hands and sunk her head into them, letting the screams of agony surround her, letting her shaking body sink into the walls of the cell. As she sobbed and shook, chunks of dead skin peeled down and drifted onto the floor. Blood dripped and streamed down her body at random.

The Doctor couldn't understand exactly what was happening, but he had to do something.

_It _is_ my fault after all._

The Doctor kneeled in front of her on his knees, brushing his hand across April's face. He thumbed her face as calmly as possible. The hypnotizing motion was able to stop the 'crying' and the screaming. She only sat there, trembling at the sudden cold, holding herself in her arms as the Doctor continued to brush the hair out of her face, putting it behind her ears.

The trembling continued for a long time, but the Doctor understood why. The days in the sun destroyed her skin, which made it easier for temperature to affect her body. With the sudden coolness of the walls that April's body was not used to, her body temperature dropped. The Doctor couldn't help with this though. There was nothing he could do, again. She didn't have quick access to healing like he did, so her body would take much longer to reproduce new skin. All that he could do was comfort her during this time of desperate need.

"April?"

April tore herself from her position and shakily looked up at the Doctor. She still rocked in her place, still holding herself, but she replied,"Y-yes?"

The Doctor smiled down at her,"Do you understand what happened? What is happening?"

April gazed down at the floor,"N-not really, but I remember what happened. Back there I mean."

"Well... It's not that great of a story, but they took us, you and me both, they took us and punished us. They chained us to a wooden cross and left there, in the sun. Left us there in the sun for...5 days... But then they took us here." The Doctor stretched out his hands, showing the cell to her. April really didn't notice the place until then, but it was different. They were surrounded by white walls on all sides, except for the steel gray door on the far wall. The cell was much larger than the other one that April was used to, but she liked it. The floor was made of white tiles that ran in a criss-crossed pattern.

April let the information that she just received sink in. She traced her fingers over the edges of the tiles, remembering all those days she would sketch in the dirt floor the picture of the TARDIS.

A million questions raced through her mind. _Why didn't they just kill us? How come this happened? What is going to happen_?

But she remained silent, and to herself, only to let the noiseless room keep both of them occupied for a time. She didn't want to shower him with questions he too didn't have the answers to, or to make him feel any more guilty than he already was. The Doctor sat against the wall right next to April, legs stretched in front of him, head leaning back against the wall behind him. The chills pricked his nerves, but he soon learned to tolerate that. He was thinking, thinking of what had just happened. The dart holes on his skin were slowly closing up, all due to his regeneration healing. A couple layers of skin were able to heal over his exposed limbs during that time they were inside the new cell.

And then memories of that day came flooding in his mind. Memories of that day only a couple of days ago came and went through the Doctor's mind, only poisoning his reasoning even more_. This is one of the many things that will dawn and haunt me for the rest of time. It's always me. I always have to put people through pain because of my stupid brain. I could have saved her. I could have saved April. Hell I even could have-._

But no. He couldn't have. Even if he could, it would only be a matter of time before something even worse happened. So they sat, naked, against the white walls of the cell, letting mute noises be their only entertainment.

But one thought was stilling lingering inside the Doctor's mind. Only one.

_We were left out in the sun for 5 days. No human is able to withstand that much sun radiation. So then, why is April still alive?_

_Now, you gotta say, that was a pretty awesome ending am I right?! Tell me how you feel, your questions, your comments, and your whatever. I don't really care. Just review it people. It's simple. Anyway, I'm working on this one chapter, but I keep on procrastinating! I want to write, but for some stupid reason, I just can't! Any tips? _


	8. Oh God, Not Again

_Hey everyone. So this is the next chapter, and I hope you all like it. It's depressing, but I think it'll be alright. Again, I would like to thank all those who have been reviewing and following me :) The numbers are increasing in views, and I'm just glad that you enjoy the story. But wait! There's a problem. I've been working on this one chapter for you guys, but I seem to be stuck. When I mean stuck, I mean I keep procrastinating. For all of you who don't know what that word means, it means that I'm not writing anything because I'm just not inspired. I have no idea why this is happening, but whenever I try to write, nothing just seems to come to me. So I'm asking, can you guys maybe help? Any tips? Any hints? Anything? Just message or review if you want to help...Anyway, enjoy the show-_

Chapter 8-

For 30 days, the Doctor and April were tended to by nurses and maids. They were pampered and fattened everyday. Each day that went by, the Doctor and April seemed more and more suspicious about the sudden treatment, but they didn't complain. How could they. There was actual food and drink, along with clean clothes and showers. The Doctor knew it would end, but he didn't know it would end like this.

The 31st day clicked into the Doctor's mind as he woke up. His eyes groggily opened to the bright light of the room that bounced off of the white walls. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and ruffled his hair. He looked around in confusion, and found April in her usual spot; in the far corner next to him. The corner still held the blackish red stains from both of their blood all those weeks ago. It seemed like years to him, but his Time Lord senses said otherwise. His butt felt numb from the hard tile flooring, and he tried to release the numbness by rubbing it with the palms of his hands. He let out a long yawn that filled the room and turned his attention towards April. She still sat/laid there next to him; legs in front of her, back pressed against the adjoining walls. She was so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her from her nights slumber. The even rise and fall of her chest gave the Doctor a comforting state of mind.

The Doctor scooted nearer towards the calm figure and brushed the stranded hairs from her face. Her skin was still bumpy and red from her acne, but he didn't care. The moment was so serene to the Doctor, it seemed like it was a dream. He moved in slow motion almost, breathing deeply as the colors around him seemed brighter than usual. The adrenaline eased away from his eye sight soon enough as the figure in front of him stirred.

April took a deep breath through her nose as her mind wrapped around the idea that her dreams were escaping and reality was rolling into play. She opened her eyes and found the Doctor staring at her, wiping the hairs from her face. She rubbed her eyes and stayed in her place as the Doctor continued his hypnotizing gestures.

The Doctor, after being satisfied of his work, stopped. His head went from side to side, playing with the idea of moving from his comfortable spot of the floor next to April. Deciding that he should move around, he slowly pushed himself onto his bare feet. He staggered for a moment, seeing little dots dance in his vision, but then they subsided. He moaned as he stretched out his aching body. The fullness in his stomach and the complete night's sleep gave energy to the old Time Lord. His muscles contracted and relaxed as his joints and limbs moved around the room. The clean clothes that brushed against his tan skin felt soft to the touch. He shuffled around, getting a feel for his footing, and caressed the walls. Every morning, he always did his usual ritual. He would walk around, and try to get a feel for the wall structure, just in case they had to escape, he could knock down the softest part in the wall. After a full sweep of the room, he dragged his hands down his face in complete failure and returned next to April, stretching out a hand down to her.

She looked up at the scrawny fingers and played with the idea in her head. She decided and reached up for it. He jerked her up to her feet and swung her to his side. She smiled at his silly little action and dusted off her pants. The gray and blue fabric made her feel like she was on a ship, like a little sailor. She combed her hand through her hair, which annoyingly knotted at the ends, which she ignored. She gazed her eyes back up to the Doctor. _He definitely filled out. His stomach has finally returned to normal size_. April admired his unshaven, scratchy face and his beautiful, brown, luscious, ruffled hair that, even when wild, was always perfect. His warm arms wrapped around April's shoulders that made her feel protected and wanted.

April unthinkingly reached to lightly examine the back of her head with the soft pads of her fingertips. Her fingers traced around the hard perimeter of the fat dent in her skull, and remembered. The poison. The pain. The struggle. _It's in the past, let it go._ She shook these tragic thoughts from her mind and instead focused on the handsome Doctor holding her so near to him.

They both stared at each other, admiring their natural looks, until a small click of the door woke them from their trance. The door at the far end of the room creaked open in motion, making both of their skins crawl. Something like this was not normal, or at least, it never happened in the past. Usually they would be disturbed by a prisoner delivering them their food in the afternoon. But they both knew that this little pampered life would soon end. And this was it.

The sound of combat boots shivered the warm bodies of April and the Doctor as three fully clothed guards in pressed uniforms marched inside. Their shoulders were back confidently, sizing up to the Doctor, showing both of them the hills of muscle that surrounded their skeletons.

The Doctor, still holding April by the shoulders, turned his face down to April. She thought the same and met his gaze as they locked eyes. They both knew something was going to happen, something that most likely wouldn't be good. April tried her best to search for something in the Doctor's features that would tell her otherwise, but the Doctor showed only reality in his grave face. She turned her eyes back to the guards, nervous and scared.

It was Grizzly, Oliver Twist, and Killer (the murderer/torturer of April and her friends). Grizzly and Oliver turned and stood next to the opened door on both sides. Killer, with his long blonde hair nicely cut and parted to the side, walked up to April and the Doctor.

He stood before his prisoners, hands held tightly together behind his back, and looked down upon them.

April cringed under his commanding glare and receded back in fear, further into the Doctor's grip. Killer's mouth tugged into a sinister grin at the pathetic frightened girl backed away into the Doctor's hold. The Doctor pressed her head into his chest, letting the sound of his hearts sooth her frantic mind.

The Doctor stood, holding April, with no emotion spread across his steady face. The Oncoming Storm poured into his eyes and mind. It replaced his thoughts with ones of war and blood, giving him any information of that of a soldier, always on his toes, always prepared.

Killer wiped his full black eyes up and down both of his prisoners, until silence was beginning to mess with him. With a slight quick flick of his neck, Grizzly and Oliver rushed over and clamped their manly hands around April's shoulders.

The shock quickly subsided and was replaced with fear. This was it, "Doctor! Doctor help!" April screamed, struggling under both men's grip. They jerked her side to side viciously to shut her up. Her head flung and hit against her shoulders at each tug, letting off a pounding headache at the back of her head. "Stop it! Get away- Keep your hands off! Doctor!"

"Shut up tramp, no back talking." Oliver spat. Grizzly, on Oliver's cue, dug his menacing hand into April's tangled brown hair, and grabbed it by the roots. His hand plummeted down towards the ground, with April alongside it. Her head snapped back from the sudden motion, and her body obeyed to the pain that crawled its way down her burning scalp. She fell to her knees, and panted, as her head was forced back, unleashing her bare neck to her blood thirsty attackers. Blood dripped from her chin and onto to clean white tiles beneath her body. Her eyes were focused only on Oliver as he examined her exposed body, looking, searching, scavenging for a weak point in her shield. And he found it. Oliver dug the tip of his boot into the solar plexus of April. April's body involuntarily tried to lurch forward to cover the pain from the guards, but Grizzly wouldn't have it. He only tightened his grip around the roots of her hair, pulling thin strands from its place. Oliver, ruthless Oliver, brought fist, kick, slap, punch, bite, break, elbow, knee, and snap down upon April. Never ending, never stopping. Grizzly, jealous of all the activity Oliver seemed to get, got tired of his job, and instead, let go of April. April thumped to the ground and curled herself into her old protective shield, pressing her chin and legs further into her chest. Grizzly rose from his spot, and looked down upon April. An evil smirk stretched across his dirty face, and joined the fun.

The Doctor, horrified by the scene going on in front of him, tried to rush over to help his friend. But, with a single shift of his footing, Killer put his body in the way of the Doctor's path. The Doctor, stunned, backed up into his place, and stopped. They stood, nose to nose in front of each other. The sound of the puffing air through their noses was all that the Doctor could hear over the screams and cries of April. The Doctor's chin just barely brushed the top of Killer's blonde hair, but even with height to his advantage, Killer's intimidating muscular body and confidence seemed to make the Doctor feel like an ant under a boot. The Doctor stared into the empty black orbs suppressed into Killer's eye sockets. The Doctor quickly glanced back and forth from Killer's eyes to April's body, screaming in his head at how pathetically useless he was at that point. He could see April struggle to hide in fear as she was mauled by the strength of Grizzly and Oliver. Small bulbs of water splashed silently on the tiled floor from the corners of April's eyes. Traces of blood stained randomly on her grey and blue striped clothing that were once clean, but now held the filth of torture in its fibers. It was unbearable. But he kept his commanding posture in check, and his concern to a limit. He tried his best to look like he didn't care when the whimpers of April's pain stabbed his ears.

But Killer could see through his thick, fake mask, and grinned,"Doctor? Is that your name, _the Doctor_?"

The Doctor tore his eyes off of April, and answered coolly," That's what people call me."

Killer's grin faded quickly and continued,"Good. It'll be easier."

The Doctor's eyebrow lifted,"Easier? Easier _how_?"

Killer looked back at April and then returned his gaze back to the Doctor,"For the new policy." The Doctor did not like the sound of this 'new policy', but let Killer explain his intentions,"After your idiotic attempt to escape, we-and when I say we I mean _me_- we were forced to make sure this didn't happen again by upstairs." He jerked his thumb towards the ceiling, after with which he returned it back to his hold behind his body and continued,"They said that we should catalogue our prisoners, so that's exactly what's going to happen."

"And when you say _catalogue_, you mean mark us. Mark us like cattle? Is that really what we are to you, just _animals_? I've seen so many aliens and so many planets, but you filthy cowards are pitiful. Holing living creatures here in this hell, its _barbarak_."

Killer ignored his remark, but just barely. The Doctor could tell that he hit a soft spot. _The truth, that's his weakness._

Killer lifted his arm and held his hand only a few inches from the Doctor's nose. And he snapped. The confused action made the Doctor flinch and blink in surprise. He looked over Killer's head to watch what was going to be done.

Grizzly and Oliver knew what the command was though. Through all of the joyful play they were having, they froze in their spots when the sound of the boss's fingers snapped. Oliver rushed out of the room as quick as he could, while Grizzly had another idea.

Grizzly clamped both of his meaty, sweating hands around April's thin feeble wrists. April just let him do whatever he wanted, because by that time, she had given up. It was useless. The only sounds of disagreement to his actions were the light whimpers that escaped April's mouth. He hauled her limp body from the cold ground, so that her toes were barely touching the ground. She hung there, dangling like a fish on a hook.

April stayed there, suspended off of the ground, while Oliver rushed in carrying a long thin ladder in his arms. It must have been heavy, because Oliver only seemed to be able to drag it on the ground. _Or else he's just really weak, and his toughness is all for show_. The Doctor giggled to himself and let the scene continue in silence.

Oliver heaved the ladder up on its legs, and spread it apart, so that the ladder was now standing up straight next to Grizzly, in the middle of the room. There was no real impression of importance towards the ladder; it was old, rusty, and made of wood that creaked under the weight of Oliver,. But the ladder was only a tool to be used to cause more torture. Oliver scrambled up the ladder as it creaked and shook under him.

The Doctor gritted his teeth at the sight of Oliver reaching into his uniform pocket and producing a silver, sleek sonic screwdriver. For 9 months the Doctor hadn't seen it, until now. The thought of a bitter, filthy, blood thirsty, black eyed wench using his sonic was unbearable. Rage and fury poured and squeezed even more into his innocent soul, filling his thoughts with hellish pictures of a dead and bleeding Oliver next to his mutated comrades.

Oliver dug into his other pocket and pulled out a rather large metal hook and three small screws. The light bounced off of the polished metal of the hook and screws as Oliver placed the hook against the ceiling, and inserted the screws in their proper places. The familiar soothing hum vibrated from the sonic and revolved around the room. The Doctor's heart sunk and flinched in pain at the many memories of that sound. The Doctor looked at April, who also knew the familiar sound. Her head lifted slightly and weakly mumbled,"Doctor..." But with no response, her head dropped down to her chest. The Doctor was slowly breaking from the inside out.

The deed was done, and the screws were tightly screwed inside the hook, which was placed and bolted in the middle of the ceiling.

Grizzly, who was still holding April, lifted her up slightly to Oliver. Oliver pulled out a thick rope from his magical uniform pockets and viciously wrapped it around April's wrists. April did not struggle against it, and accepted it instead. Grizzly, once Oliver securely fastened April's bonds, hooked the rope to the hook on the ceiling.

April dangled there. Her head hung from her shoulders in defeat. Her arms burned from the dead weight of her limp body that was a couple feet off of the ground. Blood dripped from her gaping mouth and onto the floor, while her other injuries blood were sucked up by the fibers of her clothing. Her eyes were opened slightly, staring down at the plain floor underneath her.

Oliver snickered and spat at the girl hanging in the middle of the stinking room pathetically.

He slowly lowered himself from the ladder, and folded it up carefully, almost like it was precious to his soul. He, along with Grizzly, quickly retreated from the cell and left Killer to his prisoners.

The Doctor stood, eyes off of April and now on Killer. He and the Doctor stared at each other, both in full loathing towards the latter. Fury and anger was streaming in his mind. Such anger and hatred that there aren't even words to express it, nor will there ever be. The Doctor's face was dark and evil, and his figure strong and overbearing with wrath. He clenched his fists into a ball and let the silence be his advantage.

Small wisps of breath gently glided on top of Killer's hair, ruffling it slightly from the Doctor's breathing. Killer smiled at how powerful and overwhelming the Doctor acted, but one single act towards April would break that protective shield. He cupped his hands behind his back and turned on his combat boot heels, stroading over towards April.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as Killer circled around his merciless friend who was exposed and worn down. Killer ran his eyes up and down her dirtied body, making the Doctor's eyes bulge from his skull in lust.

April did not raise her gaze upwards to Killer, but kept her dignity to herself, whatever was left of it at least.

"That's right you bitch, don't you dare try to even glimpse at me. I don't want your filthy peasant eyes to dirty m up." Killer shuffled in at a great speed, which made April's entire body flinch in fear. She kept her vision fixed to the tiles under her dangling toes. "You are a whore, a slut. You are a cunt and a skank. And your brother knew it too."

_Okay people! So how was the chapter? Write your thoughts in reviews so I can see what you guys think, and what you may what in the next upcoming chapter. But I'm really serious about this whole procrastinating business It's so bad, that I think I might have to lock myself in my bathroom so that I can have no distractions. I've been trying to write this chapter for over 3 weeks now! So please, if you can, just try to help in anyway possible. Anyway thanks guys!_


	9. The Beginning To An End

_Yes yes I know, I'm sort of late updating this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. But things just got a little bit hectic in my house. I have to update/ write more chapters, I have to volunteer for an art museum and all of that so it kinda sucks right now. But yes, here is the next chapter. This chapter is actually two chapters that I morphed into one, since I thought that they were to small to be their own independent chapters. I would like to thank all those for the reviews and the tips that you have given me. They have actually helped me out ALOT. I would also like to point out that my writing is not like other people's writing. I personally like the against stuff for some really weird, really strange reason. I believe that the Doctor has had too many brakes, and he needs to feel a little pain, but not to much. The love-y dove-y writing is just to boring for my liking, and that it is just the same old stuff over and over again. I think that in order to find happiness, you need to go through some hardships along the way. In this case, the Doctor needs to 'man up' and face what is coming to him, until happiness comes along. And yes I do use some pretty harsh stuff, but that's the kind of writer that I am. Okay so I really didn't want to write a paragraph about this, but it is just a little something about me that you should all know :) Anyway enjoy the show-_

Chapter 9-

April's eyes widened at the remark and jerked her head upwards to him. Her jaw clenched as she hung there, flabbergasted at the comment. She tried to speak, to scream, but no words came out, only empty air.

Killer laughed at her and circled her once again.

Finally, she found her voice return to her miraculously,"Don't you dare bring my brother into this. You keep him out of this alright?! You don't even know how he is. You don't even know anything about my life! You filthy bastards will never see the light of day without the blood of my friends tainting you wrinkly hands!" She screamed her head off, spitting curses at Killer, who only stood there patiently in front of her dangling body.

She finished, panting and shocked at what she had just done. The Doctor wasn't any better. That whole time, the Doctor stood where was was and listened to her verbal attacks in awe. The fact that a human, a human so broken and done, could muster up the courage to do something like that was astounding. _They can never give up can they?_

Killer, after some time, retreated from his poised position, and shifted his weight. The corners of his lips tugged into a wicked grin. The light from the room glinted off of his watery eyes, almost like he was going to cry. Killer lowered his gaze to the floor, letting the words of hatred finally sink into his twisted soul. All of the things that he had done, the things he was doing, the things he will do churned in his mind for a time, but that did not stop him from doing it any more.

"Well then," Killer reached into his uniform pocket,"I guess we have to do things the hard way." He brought his hand out from his pocket, and slowly undid his hold from it. There, in the palm of his hand, was a tiny little needle. A needle full with a clear blue liquid that sloshed on the slides in the inside of the glass. April had no idea what it was exactly, but she didn't like the looks of it.

"What is that?" This time, the Doctor spoke, whose voice boomed throughout the room.

Even Killer was shocked at his sudden participation in the conversation,"Oh well, its nothing really. Just something to calm down our patients. It's mandatory before experiments now."

One of the Doctor's eyebrows raised as the other stayed furrowed in its place at this very confusing note. His muscles tensed at the sight of the needle slowly draw nearer towards the soft neck of a frozen April, speechless and out of words. The Doctor cooly said,"Oh, so we are patients now are we? When did that happen, over night? Or did I just flatter you right now?"

Killer did not look up at him, but kept his eyes locked on the needle as he inserted it into the vein of April's neck,"Not so much you really, but she is another story."

The Doctor's heart sank into his stomach at the sight of Killer slowly releasing the drug into April's incapable blood stream. The Doctor spat,"What did you do?"

"Like I said," Killer withdrew the needle that had traces of blue liquid that stuck to the inside of the glass syringe that had been emptied only seconds ago,"it calms down our patients."

April did not recognize the drug, and didn't like the fact that she was now a patient in the eyes of Killer. She felt the cool prick of the syringe stab into her vein and the excruciating pain of the drug that was released. The needle was drawn from her body, and all that was left was the drug to do its work. Her neck slightly thumped against her skin, like a tiny little heart beat of its own, but nothing happened. Or at least, thats what she thought.

A tingling feeling swept over her body. A feeling like pins and needles, like your leg was falling asleep, but instead of just your leg, your whole body is falling asleep. As soon as she felt the changes in her body being done, she forced her aching limbs to move, but they now only obeyed to the poison. She tried to scream, tried to move her eyes, but her system was shut down, cast out on a deserted island. Her vocal cords strained and flexed, but not a sound could be produced. Her head dropped to her chest with a thump, and that was it. She was left, dangling in the center of the room, defeated.

"April.." The Doctor whispered to himself. The shield of no emotion shattered into a million pieces at that moment.

Killer grinned savagely and took a step back as the Doctor rushed over to an immobile April.

He stood in front of her, running his eyes up and down her body in disbelief. She did not move, not even a flinch. She did nothing, not even notice him, or at least, that's what he thought. She just, stayed.

The Doctor cupped his hands around April's face. Her eyelids lazily levitated midway, leaving her eyes in a trance look that stared right through him. Her jaw hung open slightly, like the muscles gave up and stopped working. The Doctor drew his ear to her mouth and strained to listen to a sign of breathing. A small puff of warm air brushed the tips of his ears, but just barely. _Her heart rate is slower than usual_. The Doctor took his head back and noticed that her head was heavy in his hands. He said,"Oh April. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." The Doctor slightly looked over his shoulder and said to Killer,"What the hell is wrong with her?" Anger pounded against his ear drums at this point.

"Oh I think you know exactly what is happening to her. Am I right?" Killer crossed his arms for his brilliant achievement.

The Doctor returned his gaze back to April and locked eyes on hers,"She can't move. Is that it? The drug affects the nervous system, immobilizing the person, even slowing down the heart rate to keep the patient calm."

There was no answer. Instead, the Doctor continued,"But why do this? What's the point. What are these experiments that you mentioned?"

Silence.

"TELL ME!"

"You will soon find out, don't worry."

The Doctor continued to stare into the traced eyes of April, and got an idea. The Doctor placed the pads of his fingertips on the soft temples of April's head. He took a deep breath through his nose, and slowly exhaled the carbon dioxide out of his mouth. The Doctor shut his eyes and concentrated.

He let the dark consume his mind and body, and there was a light click in his mind. He was in.

_"April, are you there?"_

_"Doctor? Oh god Doctor is that really you? What can't I move? Why-"_

_"Listen, I don't have much time. I want you to know that you are fine. Don't worry, I'm here for you. I will never leave your side."_ The Doctor felt his ears perk up. Two pairs of combat boots have just entered the room and were nearing the Doctor. There wasn't much time left,_"Whatever happens, understand that I could never let them hurt you, and that I will be there to help you through it all. Listen, I have to go."_

_"Wait what? No Doctor here wait I want to say something."_

_"Yes?"_  
_"Thanks...for everything."_  
The Doctor smiled to himself at the remark,"_Anytime."_

The Doctor felt a pull on the back of his mind, and opened his eyes to reality. April stared back at him in a trace. Her mouth still hung open slightly, letting a small drop of saliva hang from the corner of her mouth. Her body still dangled from the ceiling. The Doctor chuckled to himself that April, his best friend in that prison, still believed in him, no matter what happened.

It wasn't long before a pair of familiar hands clamped around the Doctor's shoulders, hauling him back in a jerking motion, holding him back from whatever is going to happen.

The Doctor followed Grizzly's grip to the back of the room, putting much distance from April surprisingly. Killer came from out of his solitary corner and stood by April's side, cupping his hands together behind his back, puffing out his chest. The Doctor stood with Grizzly's manly hands gripped on his shoulders as he saw Oliver come out from nowhere with a large type of slug alien in his hands. At first, with only a glimpse of the entire being, the Doctor could not make sense of any bit of it. But, with a long look, his eyes widened. His hearts pounded excruciatingly hard against his chest like a drum set.

_Oh no._

The slug was a Cleptsii from the planet Tivoli. The animals there were killed off, except for the sluggish type of creatures. These creatures are herbivores, but when threatened, they will eat the meat of their attackers by burrowing inside their body and kill them from the inside out in a matter of seconds. How these people got the Cleptsii without dying was beyond the Doctor's knowledge. _But this one's different. The Cleptsii that Oliver is carrying was a purplish color, and not the usual brown color that frightened the people of Tivoli._

"I'm guessing you know what this creature is?" Killer beamed his evil eyes on the Doctor's worried face.

The Doctor tore his gaze off of the Cleptsii and focused on Killer.

He weakly answered,"Yes..."

"And you understand that this isn't any normal Cleptsii we have here."

The Doctor stared at Killer, forcing his menacing gaze into the black eyes. He only answered back with silence, until a jolt of pain shot down his back,"AGH!" Grizzly tightened his grip on the Doctor's shoulders, grinding his fingers into the tender nerves. The Doctor lowered his body from the pain automatically, almost kneeling on the floor. Grizzly kept the pain up, saying,"Answer your master."

The Doctor shakily lifted his head upwards to meet Grizzly staring down at him in disgust. His long beard was matted with April's blood, so much, that the Doctor couldn't bare to look at the horrish face any more. The Doctor's body involuntarily kept on lowering from the pain that Grizzly did not release. The Doctor screamed in his head to not say it, to not let the enemy run away with his pride, but he had to. He had to give in, for April. The Doctor jerked his strained head around back to Killer, who was standing next to April with Oliver on his other side.

The Doctor took a deep shaky breath, and sarcastically replied,"Yes, _master_."

Grizzly let go of his menacing grip, giving the Doctor's shoulders some breathing space. The Doctor slowly straightened his back up, letting out a relaxing sigh.

Killer ignored the tone in his voice and proceeded with the explanation," As I was saying, this Cleptsii is altered, improved you can say. Dr. Arbor, you met him before haven't you? Yes, actually, I believe you have."

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. Shame and failure of that day swam into his head, forcing the memories to come spilling back up from their lairs. The Doctor lowered his head in guilt, not able to look April or even Killer in the eyes.

"Yes well, the doctor experimented, or in better words, tampered with the DNA. Just a simple blood mixture switch is what really got the results. There isn't that much of a difference really, same old attack strategy, same old outcome, but instead of the victim dying almost instantly, they get some time on their hands. What I mean by that is, they eat out the victims insides slowly, and painfully."

The Doctor's face lightened a shade whiter than his usual color. His jaw dropped in disbelief. _This isn't possible. It-it can't be, it's impossible!_ Blood pumped in his ears and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Energy surged through his aching muscles, reviving them temporarily, unsure if this sudden rush of power was the work of his regeneration healing, or because of the Oncoming Storm. Whatever it was, whatever its true purpose was, it helped.

The Doctor gritted his teeth at the sight of Oliver turn to his left and approach April. Oliver's tongue manically moistened the top layer of his dry lips, as his eyes crazily eyed the Cleptii that was squeezed between his fingers. He approached April, who seemed like she did not care. Her head hung lazily, eyes focused on a tile on the floor.

_They are so close._

_Oliver is right there._

_Her death is almost within reach._

_It's too much._

The Doctor felt the rush of power to overbearing to ignore,"NOOO!" The Doctor shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, and pushed against the floor as hard as he could. The momentum of his body threw himself at Oliver, tackling him down to the ground. Oliver's body thumped against the tile flooring, knocking the air out of his lungs. The Cleptsii that was in his grasp flew in the air, landing flat in the far corner of the cell. The Oncoming Storm filled the irises of his eyes with anger and hate. The Doctor attacked like a wild animal. He tore through Oliver's uniform with his bare teeth and pounded his fists onto the pink flesh underneath. He growled and hissed in hatred at Oliver, breaking and ripping through anything within reach. Snap after snap he heard from the delicate bones of the limp rag doll. Subconsciousness seemed to disappear from his mind, wiping away guilt along with it. The Doctor could not hear the screams and shouts at him, nor did he feel the grasps of hands attempt to pull him off of Oliver. Blood spilled from out of nowhere underneath the Doctor, coming from somewhere that he did not know. He stomped his heels into the cracked ribs of the man at his mercy. The man that tortured him and April. The man that had been erased from good. The man that was just about to kill yet another being.

But the Doctor wouldn't have it. "YOU-WON'T-LAY-A-FINGER-ON-HER-DO-YOU-UNDER-STAND? !" He screeched in between each punch to Oliver's face. The Doctor's knuckles shattered the bone of Oliver's nose, exploding blood onto Oliver's face. He beat...and beat...and beat...

The Doctor raised his fist up to smash Oliver's teeth to smithereens, but a strange wave of feeling crossed over his mind and body.

His body vibrated uncontrollably in place, freezing any further movements from action. An intense heat struck through his spine, lurching his chest forward to release the pain. The air ranked of the stench of burnt hair and flesh that engulfed the noses of those in the rooms. He tried to scream, but air only seemed to escape his gaping mouth. The muscles in his body tensed up at the pain, toppling him over to his side right next to Oliver. His eyes bulged out of the sockets in his skull into a world full of color and vibrant noises. His hearts beated against his chest intensely, until it was too much. A feeling on the right side of his chest gave up, like a lightbulb just went out. The usual thumps against the right side of his chest just weren't there anymore. He could feel the blood flow in his veins move slower and slower, and the oxygen in his lungs wasn't enough. He gasped for air, but none would come. He laid there, gaping like a fish out of water, relying on only one heart now. _It's always the right one that gives up first._ The pain that ran around his body lessened, but only slightly. His limbs convulsed and twitched from the electric power that still remained in his system. It seemed like hours of torture he had just went through, but the Time Lord inside of him said otherwise. It had only been 1 minute and 23 seconds. 1 minute and 23 seconds of pure electricity stab its way into the fabric of his body. The Doctor's heart did not revive itself, so he was left there on the floor, staring into the eyes of April in front of him. Guilt and shame rushed all around him, wiping the Oncoming Storm from his eyes in the process. A shift and blur of color flashed across his vision, and he felt a pair of hands grapple his wrists, forcing them behind his back and into something cold. Something hard and cold. Handcuffs. The hanging jaw of the Doctor was a perfect opportunity for someone to gag him, and the Doctor knew it. A scratchy piece of material wrapped itself around the Doctor's head and in between his jaws, forcing him to be silent. Someone pulled the Doctor's limp form up onto his knees in front of April.

Colors morphed together, mixing into objects and forms all around. Lights danced in the eyes of the Doctor, until black seemed to seep from the corners of his eyes. The dark color was overbearing to the inferior colors, making the dark spread and spread. He was going down, he was fainting. It consumed his vision until a speck on white remained.

The Doctor watched it disappear, until a harsh voice puffed against his ear,"Watch her die."

And then there was a scream.

And then there was nothing.

_Hey everybody! Okay so I know that this chapter was a," What the hell just happened? That was pretty random, even for her" Kind of chapter. I would just like to warn all of you that when I first had this story in my head, I did not plan to have this in here. I just thought that this would be an interesting way for some new material to come forth in future chapters (which it did) Anyway I'm just warning you that this turn of events isn't the last, and that more 'shockers' are soon to come. So anyway how was the chapter? Leave me a review and tell me what I need to improve on, and what you liked/disliked about my story. All comments will be taken seriously. I love hearing from you guys! See you all soon._


	10. Am I A Murderer Now?

_Hello everyone again! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS CHAPTER OUT TO YOU SOONER! My friends have been coming over to my house during the summer, and they make fun of me and my fandoms (especially Doctor Who) so I'm not really able to write that much. This chapter is not as long as the last, and for that I'm sorry. But the next chapter is going to come in a day or two, and it is much longer than this one. I would like to answer one of the reviews- Yes, I am actually working on the explanation on how the Doctor got there, and the mystery of Captain Jack Harkness leaving the Doctor in the prison, but this wont come until after the next two chapters. Anyway enjoy the story :)_

Chapter 10.

*Cough cough*

His backs lurches forward, trying to rid the searing hot water from his burning throat. Water spits from his mouth, splattering on the dirt floor in little dots. His head hangs defeated from his shoulders, unable to take on any more torture. His chest rises and falls as his lungs rid the water, and replace it with sweet oxygen. The water dribbles from the corners of his longing mouth and down his face, down his aching body, and onto the floor beneath,"S-stop. P-please." The Doctor tried his best to pronounce his words of speech clearly and efficiently, but his voice failed him.

He hears, but does not see the bucket being thrown against the wall in back of him, making the entire room echo in great vibrations.

The knuckles of Killer is the only reply that he got. The bones dug into his solar plexus, hitting his windpipe with it. The Doctor gasped, curling his back away from the pain, trying to cover his injury, but the chains withheld him from such actions. Air failed to reach his burning lungs, leaving him in an uncontrollable cough session. The shackles ripped through his tender nerves as his body searched for air. His toes gripped the dirt under his feet in nervousness.

"I've already told you," Killer screams, putting his face in front of the Doctor's,"Just sign the damn contract!"

_Just do it_. The Doctor told himself._ It will be alright, how bad could it be? All of this will be over, all of it. I just have to put my name right there..._ But how could he? It was murder, and he knew it. It wouldn't be alright if he just put his name right there. He would be their slave practically, doing their bidding,"N-no..."

"Well then...You know what _that_ means." Killer turns to someone, reaching for an unknown object that will bring pain to him no matter what most likey. The Doctor just stays where he is; held captive by the chains on his arms and neck that rubbed it's rusted metal against his soft skin, rashing and burning his flesh. His eyes were only able to be fixed on a certain point on the floor, which he welcomed. He did not want to see the faces of the laughing creatures that lay in the shadows stare and mimic his tortured mind. He did not want to feel the embarrassment that he so desperately deserved. He did not want to have any of it.

"Ya know," Killer booms, walking over to the Doctor. The Doctor just stays there in his place like he was supposed to. He could see the glossy black combat boots come closer and closer to his exposed body. His hearts raced, beating harder and harder against his chest. He knew what was coming, what always came after he said no.

Killer approached the Doctor, holding the syringe up to his mangled face,"Doctor, it could all be over. You don't have to do this anymore. I know you're not a stupid guy, so just sign the contract. It's simple. And if ya don't..." Killer said, putting some slight pressure from his thumb onto the small knob, automatically making the tip of the needle spit out the neon yellow liquid from its contents. The Doctor's entire body flinched in fear from the motion, kicking his feet back in order to put as much distance from him and Killer. Killer only smiled in delight and said,"I think you know exactly what happens if you don't do what say. Trust me Doc, you will say yes at one point or another. It's only a matter of time...But, if you refuse again, then I guess I'll have to just-"

The pressure was on. The decision swirled inside the Doctor's head and mind, tainting everything that he was for and against. It was this decision that changed his future forever. It was this exact moment that made him what he was in the future. _I have to. Just do it. Come on_. Killer stretched his hand with the needle and wavered it next to his neck. He could feel the cool tip touch his warm body, sending spikes of cold run down his back. _Do it._

"W-wait." The Doctor stuttered.

Killer's hand stopped and froze in its place. Killer withdrew his hand from the Doctor's trembling skin, but only slightly, while his eyes were still fixed on the unmoving form at his mercy. The Doctor avoided his gaze of self pity and instead focused on the spot on the floor, like he had any choice anyway. He let the stare sink in, and let the guilt that was about to come penetrate his soul. It was the wrong thing to do, but he had to. Killer was right, he was going to give in at some point, so might was well give into it right then and there.

"I mean, hold on a second, please?" the Doctor said, straining his eyes to see the needle pull back from his skin. His body relaxed from the tension that was so great when he saw the person next to Killer withdraw into the shadows that engulfed everything in its path.

"Then you agree? You agree to my terms, to everything? Do you, Doctor, agree to do whatever I say?"

A lump formed in the back of the Doctor's throat. A lump that contained every piece of dignity and humanity within himself. A lump that he swallowed, and with it, everything that mattered to him. It was gone. It was done. He was gone. He was done,"Yes."

"In that case," Killer spoke, pulling a folded piece of paper from his inside uniform pockets. He undid it, carefully making sure nothing got out of place. Everything that Killer did was perfectly precise. He did not want to ruin what was going to happen,"Just sign here."

Someone came around from the Doctor's right, unlocking the shackle around his right wrist. The Doctor pulled his hand to his chest, rotating the bones and flesh from its numbness that lingered there for over four days. Killer gently placed the clean edged contract on the dirt floor in front of the Doctor's face, which he then laid a blue inked pen right beside it.

The Doctor stared at both, wondering if his choice would change the future. His future. And it did, but he never knew that. He stretched his arm and strained to reach the pen and paper. The pads of the Doctor's fingers brushed against the tip of the pen, but was not able to reach. The shackles around his neck dug even more and more as he lengthened his arm to reach his freedom. His fingers curled around the pen and paper, relieved that he was finally one step closer to being saved. The plastic in his hands felt of chrome and shine, smooth to the touch. His hands shook as he brought the pen down on the paper. The paper sunk from the touch of the tip, making the paper sink into the dirt floor that stained the back of the contract. His hand moved in mechanical movements, getting a feel for his old signature. But he completed it.

He pulled back his arm, admiring his writing, but then feeling a sudden loss. He felt the future guilt slowly fall onto his shoulders. I hope I didn't make the wrong decision. This is bad. That was the very first time the Doctor felt the true horror of that promise on paper. But the future was worse. MUCH worse.

"Everything is in order now." Killer said, smiling at the ink entwining itself in the fibers of the paper. He looked down upon the paper in greed and satisfaction, as if everything that he had ever hoped and dreamed of finally was falling into place,"You know, Doctor, the way that you fight is very interesting. The way that you beat one of my own personal guards to death, just because of your lady friend is amazing. I think that that advantage is one that should not go to waste, don't you think?" He looked up from his trance at the beaten Doctor, greed spread fully in his features. The Doctor just stayed where he was, in the shackles grasp.

Behind him, he could feel the heavy breaths of men puff against his bare neck as they fitted the numerous amounts of keys into the ingenious locks of the shackles. The clicks of each echoed throughout the cell, burning into the Doctor's memory and mind. The Doctor moved in slow motion, so as not to change the minds of his superior. He couldn't live like that anymore. _It has to change_. The Doctor stayed in his place, as Killer and the unknown retreated through the door of the cell. He admired the calmness of it fact that everything was so quiet and settle, instead of it being tainted by torture. He was free, and April was too, but at a cost. And the cost wasn't anything good either. The lives of so many creatures now rested on the Doctor's conscious. The lives that he would have to take away settled on his shaken mind.

_Does that mean I'm a murderer now?_

6 years and 11 months later...

_I know I know, this chapter left off on a crappy ending, but I just had to. When I wanted to make a real cliff hanger for this chapter, 6 years and 11 months really made me think of what might there be to come for the Doctor and April. Anyway, please review. Leave me any suggestions and/or questions that you might have. _


	11. 347th Kill

_Helllloooooo everybody! I told you guys that this chapter would come out sooner than the other! Okay, I have to tell you, that chapter 11 is one of my favorites to write out. You all might not like it, but I think it is fine :) I wrote this chapter on a day when I was really angry (when my ex-boyfriend started showing me pictures of his new girlfriend with a caption saying together forever) so that might be the reason why this language is frightening. Anyway I hope that you all like it, so please read :D_

Chapter 11-

The screams of excitement mingled with the yells of delight roared and echoed throughout the arena. The prisoners smacked crazily against the arena walls, jumping on top of each other, falling out of their chairs. The stomps of their feet wound through the facility, making everyone on edge for the fight coming on.

He was inside the locker room, if you can call it that. It was only just an empty room with dirt floors and no lights. The locker room was right outside the arena, where competitors would get ready. The cheers vibrated around him, filling him with confidence. He stood there, concentrating, meditating for the challenge ahead of him. He closed his eyes and let the fear and torment escape his mind, letting in a soldiers way of thinking. Battle strategies and survival is all that coursed through his head. This way of thinking reminded him of how he used to think when the war broke out. The Time War that destroyed his race and people of Gallifrey. That memory filled him with guilt. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His toes gripped the soft dirt underneath his feet in anger. _Not now. I can't think of that right now._

He inhaled through his nose, holding the oxygen inside his lungs as long as he could, and slowly exhaled the carbon dioxide out through his mouth. He opened his tired eyes and found April. She was standing near a nearby wall, hand firmly gripped against it to keep herself from dropping to the ground. Her tattered clothes hung lazily from her thin frame in her hunchbacked position. She weakly smiled at ths usual routine that he went through before a fight. She took a weak step, placing her foot in front of her, but it was not enough. She stumbled, trying to use the nearest wall closest to her for support, but her limbs did not obey her commands. She crumbled to the floor pathetically.

"Hey you're supposed to be resting!" The Doctor snapped out of his trace and ran over to help her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up to her feet easily. Her thin body frame and deteriorating muscles made her weight much lighter than usual. He placed a hand behind her head and against her back, holding her against his body as close as he could without harming her anymore than he already had. He gently pressed his lips against the hard surface of her skull, warmly breathing out hot air that separated her dark hair. A light kiss was all that was needed to make her cold heart warm again. His body heat almost seemed to radiate from his Time Lord body.

"You know you're getting worse and worse, so you can't be doing anything rash."

His words felt like knives to her ears. She knew that she shouldn't be walking around, but she had to. She wanted to support him. He lifted his head from hers and stared down at her, feeling guilty automatically,"Listen, I'm sorry, but you know what's wrong with you. Every time you move, it gets worse. You're not well. Any day now-"

Small whimpers escaped April's trembling mouth. The sound reached the Doctor's keen ears over the muffled shouts and screams of the audience outside, surprising him. He pulled April away from him, clutching her arms to keep her steady. Her head hung low from her shoulders, not showing the sadness spread across her beaten face. With one hand still holding her arm, he lifted the other and gently placed it under her chin. He held her chin with two fingers, and lifted her head to meet his. Tears drizzled down her cheeks, landing on his hand. Her eyes wandered around the room guilty like, finally settling on his after a time. The Doctor's eyes filled with sympathy at the sight in front of him, and smiled down at April. He brushed the tears from her eyes, along with the stray strands of hair from her face saying,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry April. It's not your fault, it's mine. If I was only there to protect you, if I was there to stop him...then you wouldn't be in this mess."

April looked down, shaking her head at the same time in protest. She clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth, communicating to the Doctor,"Don't say that. You tried your hardest, and I'm thankful for that. Ever since I met you, you have helped me. Without you, I don't know how insane I would be during the years here. You could never truly hurt me. When I was in my other universe, I looked up to you. You always helped people, and no matter how much pain they went through, they still believed in you. And so do I."

She grinned up at him after she was finished, and fell into a hug. She gripped around his stomach as hard as she could, which was very little, but she managed. He was shocked, surprised, flattered. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, holding her as close to him without crushing her. Guilt that he had melted away with the seconds wasted with her. She was broken. She couldn't speak, but only communicate by morse code, which they both learned during the years. She couldn't walk, not even properly breath correctly. Her mind wandered off topic sometimes, and sometimes she even forgot who she was. But she never forgot him. That's how much he meant to her.

He stroked her hair, running his hand down her back, only to reach the scar. The four inch scar that slowly healed over time. The scar that was the entrance for the Cleptsii.

_"Watch her die."_

_Killer grabbed the Cleptsii off of the ground, ignoring all the dangers that could happen if something went out of control. With his free hand, he stripped April's shirt off, revealing her bare back to him. He savagely grinned at the warm flesh in front of him. He licked his lips, and thrusted the Cleptsii at April's back._

_April screamed. Even the drug was not enough to keep the pain from escaping her lips. The Cleptsii squirmed and burrowed into the hot flesh, noticing that it was something that it could kill. It wiggled around inside April's muscles, making itself a home for the time to come. Red blood squirted out of her back, pouring down onto the tile flooring. So much blood splashed onto that floor, covering the Doctor and the corpse of Oliver Twist._

_From the back of the room, over the screams of pain, Killer crossed his arms, laughing at the horror._

The Doctor shivered at the story told by April after he recovered from fainting all those years ago.

April burrowed herself further into the chest of the Doctor, feeling the beats of his two hearts in action. _Thank god, they are working_. So many times the right one switches on and off whenever it feels like, leaving the Doctor out of breath and weak. _Hopefully it doesn't give up on him tonight._

The alarm bell rang through the arena. Cheers and screams loudened at the sound, going crazier and crazier, as usual. That was his cue.

The Doctor pulled her out from his chest, holding her arms to hold her in place. If he didn't, she would fall to the ground. He looked down at her and smiled," It's time. Wish me luck."

"Go and get them Doc." She clicked.

The Doctor gave her one of those one-of-a-kind grins that you could not find anywhere else in the universe. He put his arm under her head and underneath her knees, cradling her like a child. He relaxed, wiping his mind from emotion as he walked out of the opening doors. The light from the arena gleamed in his eyes, making the surroundings invisible to the white. His eyes dilated and adjusted to the light, and the arena was visible. The same sights greeted him as usual. The dirt floor from the locker room turned into hard rock, and the walls turned into grey stone. The walls wrapped around him, leaving a circular open space in front of him. A large gateway was visible that led to the holding cells. This is where the prisoners came in from to fill the seats in back of the stone walling. But the gateway was blocked by a metal barrier, keeping the competitors inside the arena at all times. All around him the walls held back the cheering crowd that stomped and screamed his name. His mind switched from caring to battle. He walked over to his right and lifted April over the stone wall, handing her to one of the prisoners. _She's safe now. They will take care of her now._

The Doctor returned to the usual spot at the center of the arena, waving and kissing to the crazy audience. The announcer yelled,"THE DOCTOR EVERYBODY!" They roared even louder.

"NOW," a booming voice from the ceiling announced,"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE COMPETITOR, HARVEY JACKSON!" Automatically, the crowd switched tones, and booed at the red alien that entered from the opposite locker room on the other side of the arena. He came out, covered in hills of muscle that screamed toughness. Harvey's green eyes scanned the crowd, rolling his eyes at the audience.

The Doctor sniffed knowingly, rotating his neck to crack it. He jumped in his place, loosening up his body for what is next to come. Strategies and tactics exploded into the Doctor's mind, filling his head with blood and gore, like a soldier's. The Oncoming Storm spilled into his brown eyes, darkening them for the bloodbath.

Harvey snicked at the skinny being in front of him, cracking his knuckles to show his readiness.

"YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES, FIRST ONE TO STAY ALIVE WINS! LET'S SEE IF THE DOCTOR CAN KEEP THE TITLE YET AGAIN. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IF HE WINS THIS, IT WILL BE HIS 347TH KILL!"

The crowd went crazy.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

The bell rang through the arena.

_This is it._

The Doctor and Harvey distanced themselves from each other, circling and circling around the rounded arena. The rock floor was so very familiar to the Doctor. He felt almost comfortable on it, unlike Harvey. It was his first time competing, and he didn't want to lose. The Doctor bounced around casually, keeping Harvey always in sight. Harvey tensed up and squatted, moving like a slug and acting like a rock wall. The corner of the Doctor's lips tugged into a slight smile.

_Pathetic._

Harvey was the first to attack. The Doctor was ready for him.

Harvey charged at the Doctor, eyes blazing, arms stretched out to tackle his opponent. The Doctor, already too familiar with this idiotic move used by amateurs, stepped to the side, parrying his attack.

Harvey's eyes bulged from his skull as his body met the stone wall of the arena. He slammed hard against it, rumbling the entire arena with him. He crumbled to the ground in agonizing pain from his right shoulder. He scrunched his face up at the pain and automatically reached to where the pain was producing from. He pried his eyes open and found his shoulder limply hanging from its socket. His shoulder was dislocated. _I don't have much time._ He took a couple of shaky breaths, and pressed the palm of his hand against his shoulder and pushed. A screech escaped his trembling mouth as a crack was heard throughout the arena over the screams of joy.

Harvey mustered up the remaining strength he had left and got to his feet, using the wall for support. He wiped the drool from his mouth and slowly got back to his fighting position.

The Doctor in the meantime was preoccupied with the crowd. He waved his hands and posed for more screams and encouragement. The crowd loved it, and roared him on. The Doctor ran around the arena, stretching his arm out to high five the prisoners behind the stone walling.

When Harvey got up, the Doctor returned to the center of the arena, standing patiently as Harvey swayed from side to side as he moved his way back to the center, getting back into his protective stance.

_Time to end this. _

Harvey, after finding his footing again, charged yet again at the Doctor. The Doctor yet again, sidestepped the attack. This time though, without giving the attacker time to get up from their fall, the Doctor pounced.

Harvey was not ready for the sudden attack from his opponent, but how else was the famous Doctor going to win? Harvey felt the Doctor rip out his red flesh with his bare sharpened teeth. Harvey screamed at the savageness.

The Doctor dug his teeth into the muscle of Harvey, ripping and spitting out chunks of flesh. His mouth was full of red blood, along with bits of red skin lodged in between his teeth. The sweet metallicy taste was all too familiar to the Time Lord, and now loved it. He loved the flavor of blood sloshing against the side of his mouth, dripping down his chin. With a mouth full of Harvey's blood, the Doctor clenched his fists and started beating the hell out of Harvey. He pounded his fists down upon Harvey's face and chest, throwing in a kick now and then to Harvey's chest. He beat at the alien, until Harvey fell limp. But even then, the Doctor kept on falling punch, kick, slap, spit, anything that would cause Harvey pain, onto Harvey's body, until the Time Lord knew it was enough.

The Doctor swayed to his feet, making sure his footing was correct. The Doctor stared down at Harvey in disgust. He wiped the drops of sweat from his brow, and kneeled down next to Harvey. Harvey's eyes stared out to the nothingness, as the Doctor placed his fingers under Harvey's jaw, searching for a pulse.

The Doctor grinned to himself and got up from his poised position. He looked down at his blood covered body smeared with sweat. The sweet taste of victory filled the Doctor's mind, raising his arms up to his victory. The crowd roared in excitement.

The Doctor circled in his place, letting the audience see the victor. The Doctor kissed to the audience and waved to his fans with a smile spread across his bloody face.

"347 PEOPLE! MY GOD DOCTOR YOU ARE THE WINNER YET AGAIN! MAY I ASK, HOW DO YOU FEEL?!"

"Well," the Doctor yelled. As soon as he spoke, the crowd hushed to hear the famous words of the champion,"once you have done this every week for almost 7 years, you kinda get used to it. And I can't lose, no matter what. I can't lose, because that beautiful girl over there," The Doctor pointed to April who was sitting on the shoulders of a friendly prisoner. As soon as she was pointed out, her cheeks became red and hot from all the eyes now staring at her,"she needs me. And I need her. Without her, I wouldn't be here."

The crowd cheered for the wise and moving words of the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at the audience and how easily moved they were. He adored the attention and familiarity of his name. He ran over to the stone wall, extending his arms out to the audience. Strange hands tugged on his, but he payed no notice to it as his arms filled with the body of April. He pulled her to him, nuzzling her shoulder with his nose in a playful manner. The Doctor swung April on top of his shoulders, letting her see the vast forms of prisoners cheer the Doctor and his April. She laughed and giggled at the excitement of the Doctor as he ran around the sides of the arena, carrying April with him. The Oncoming Storm that was available only seconds ago filtered out of his eyes, showing everyone the brown orbs they so much adored. He swiftly ran along the walls, ignoring the bleeding corpse of Harvey. Everybody was happy. Everybody was smiling, so why shouldn't he? _It can't get any better than this._

And then there was a noise.

A loud noise. A loud noise that the Doctor hasn't heard in exactly 7 years. The sound rang through the arena, snapping people out of their happy-drunken moods. The noise pierced the screams and yells of excitement, making the arena silent and dead from sound. The Doctor skidded to a stop at the noise, snapping his head from side to side, trying to find out where the familiar noise came from. A weird feeling overcame him, making him freeze in his spot. Something warm. Something light, but at the same time heavy dropped off his shoulders.

A sixth sense wiped over his mind and turned to the audience, who stared at the Doctor wide eyed. Their jaws slowly dropped, some backing away from the wall of the arena. They were shocked, surprised, heartbroken.

The Doctor desperately searched his body, trying to find a difference in his appearance. Although there was blood covering his entire body, nothing else was different, and none of his own blood was spilling from his body. The Doctor widened his eyes, piecing the puzzle together, realizing what everyone was staring at.

The Doctor's hearts pounded hard against his chest, savagely searching for her._ No it can't be. After the shot, she slid from my shoulders. That can't just be a coincident._

The Doctor viciously turned around, breathing hard through his mouth.

His heart dropped at the sight.

Because she was there.

Laying.

Bleeding.

"April."

_So here's the deal, this coming week for Independence Day I'm going to Massachusetts to visit some family *ugh*. While on that 8 hour drive, I will have lots of time to think and write out the future chapters. This is a big plus for you guys, 'cause then updates will take less time and more frequent. So yay! Anyway I hope you guys really liked this chapter, and I hope that may of you will review. Tell me any suggestions or any questions that you might have for me. Say what you like or dislike about the chapter also. Anyway thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next time :)_


	12. Captain Jack Harkness? Here?

_Oh my goodness gracious I'm just sooooo sorry guys! So you know how I said that I was going to Boston? Well apparently the place that I was staying at had no internet! And I couldn't write anything on the car ride there because the whole time I had to read the directions to Boston from a map, which isn't so great because I get car sick very easily. So practically the entire 5 hours (not 8) I was telling my mom where to go and at the same time, I felt like I was going to throw up. But I was fortunately able to at least think about the future plans to this story, so that's good. But this entire week is basically dedicated to writing, so that is good. Anyway this chapter is a depressing one, and it is much shorter than the one before, but the next chapter is VERY long. I mean like 5 pages long, so that'll be a nice treat for ya. _

Chapter 12-

"No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. No. NO!"

The Doctor dove down to the ground, worry spread across his beaten face, as he clumsily stripped his shirt off with shaky hands, pressing the scratchy material against her flesh. He pressed, staring at his shirt as red and orange liquid slowly raised to the surface, staining the fabric. The Doctor nervously took away the sagging cloth soaked in blood that dripped from the ends onto her skin. Tears started rushing down his face, landing on dirt ground. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The Doctor lifted his head, snapping it side to side in search for people to help. The confidence that filled the arena vanished and was replaced by silence. Prisoners snapped out of their trace and ran to help the desperate Doctor. Each alien striped of his or her shirt and handed it to the Doctor, revealing their bare chests. He huddled the fabric together in a giant mound and pressed it against the bleeding bullet hole. April tried to scream, but the lack of speech that worsened over the years only was capable of letting out air. The pain was like hot knives digging into her heart, piercing the surface to let out the gushing blood. Hot air escaped her mouth, puffing on the surface on the Doctor's unshaven face.

"It's alright April, don't worry. I can fix this, you'll be fine. Oh Rassilon, I'm here for you." The Doctor said, pressing while at the same time stroking her hair back from her sweat beaten forehead.

_This can't be happening._

The Doctor stayed by April's side, blocking out the screams and yells of the beings around him who fell one by one to the ground, blood squirting out from their heads. The Doctor ignored the blasts of bullets that whizzed right next to his ears, piercing the flesh of those around him. Drops of salt water seeped into the corners of his trembling lips, souring his taste buds. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the surface of his eyes to moisturize, and opened them again. Shirt after shirt he used to stop the flow of blood from escaping from the hole, until there were no more. The Doctor looked around, quickly snapping his head from side to side in search for another shirt.

But he stopped.

Around him laid the bodies of his fellow prisoners, covered in their own blood. Their eyes stared out into the darkness, with a shocked expression across their face.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, searching for the persons responsible for the bloodbath.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor spotted someone. He jerked his head to the person, only to feel hatred. The Oncoming Storm built up inside his subconscious mind, filling his head with regret and anger. The gateway into the arena was open, spilling in light from the holding cells just outside. And there stood the an alien. The alien. A blacked eyed, blonde haired, clean uniformed alien. An alien that forced never ending pain on both he and April. The same alien that the Doctor made a deal with, a deal that he regretted every waking second for 6 years and 11 months. The alien, Killer, stood there at the gateway entrance. He stood firm, puffing his chest out, pulling his shoulders back in confidence. His arms were full of the weight of the heavy machine gun that stared at the Doctor. The gun was not familiar to the eyes of the Doctor, so it must have been a newer model, developed while he was in prison. It shined and gleamed as the light glared down on it. The sleek silver metal covered it in a protective shield that the Doctor thought not even a Dalek's rays could penetrate it. The tip of the gun smoked from the exploding gun powered hidden inside the contents of the machine. The smoke rose into the air, swayed with the wind as it disappeared into nothingness.

"Pity, I don't have any more bullets left." Killer's lips curled into a wicked smile as he ran his eyes over the corpses of the bleeding prisoners at his feet. A laugh gurgled inside his throat, blasting out of his mouth. The sound bounced against the arena's walls, echoing down through the gateway and ringing in the holding cells.

Killer settled his gaze on the crouching Doctor next to his precious April. The Doctor wiped away the stray tears that sat on his cheeks with his shaking hand. They both stared at each other, one in anger and hatred, the other in disgust.

The Oncoming Storm burned in the Doctor's eyes, absorbing the brown orbs and replacing them with black irises that crept into your soul. The Doctor clenched his fists as he screamed," Why?! Why would you do this, kill all of these innocent people?! They did you no harm, but you continue to kill, no matter what. So answer me, why did you do this?!"

Killer snickered at the enthusiasm in the Doctor's tone. Killer replied,"Like you didn't have anything to do with this."

A wall of confusion mixed with irritation smacked the Doctor in the face. He knitted his eyebrows together, trying to understand what Killer meant by the comment. He wracked his brain for a clue of what might define the facts that Killer produced, but there was nothing. He would never harm anyone like this-shooting them until they all fell stone dead, cold on the ground mixing blood with blood. The Doctor asked,"What do you mean? If you think I had anything to do with you killing these people you are terribly mistaken."

Killer rolled his eyes, still aiming the tip of the gun at the Doctor's face,"You were always difficult. Even now, after all that we have been through. I offered you freedom, medicine, fame, everything. Hell, I even helped you with that _thing_," Killer gestured towards April. The Doctor looked down at her, pity filling his insides. Blood now seeped through the clothing, dripping down her leg and onto the floor, mixing with the other alien blood. He pressed harder on the bleeding skin, in hopes to stop the flow, but there was no use. Killer's voice boomed in his ears,"and you repay me with this shit. These fucking lies. You've always wanted to escape, ever since you were brought here you yearned for the taste of freedom, and now you have it. Your fucking plan worked, but you won't be sane enough to enjoy it. Don't worry _Doctor,_ I know they're going to kill me, I know that. But before they do, I want to tell you something first." Killer gestured his gun to April,"Everything that she told you is a lie. She's not human anymore, and you have us to thank for that. Her memories and nearly everything that she ever was is gone, forgotten over the years. Everything that she has told you is just facts. She made them up. I never killed her. She was brought here, brainwashed and confused. I have no idea who she really is."

The Doctor looked down at April. _No, he's lying. Everything that she told me, everything that she remembers is so detailed, like it happened. You can't fake that._

_But what if someone planted those memories into her mind? What if April is someone dangerous? What did Apri do?_ The blood leaked from his grip and oozed down onto the floor. Her silent screams hummed in his beating ears. Guilt formed at the base of his throat, unable to decide to trust Killer of not.

The Doctor looked back up to the staring eyes of Killer. Killer said,"But anyway, before you go," Killer dug into his uniform pocket and produced a vibrant green bullet. The light danced from the surface and gleamed onto the floor, making waves of light shimmer around the room. He held it up and and closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose to soak in the torture that would come along with it. He opened his eyes as his lips tugged into a sinister smile as he jammed the bullet into the chamber of the gun. It clicked into place, and he reloaded it, ready for the strike of attack that would easily come towards the Doctor. He continued,"I'm gonna put you through hell first."

The Doctor sat there, flabbergasted at the statement. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him and his hearts pounded like drums against his chest. Time seemed to slow down at that point. The Doctor felt the rush of adrenaline course through his veins. He could hear his blood pound against his ear drums. He could feel drops of sweat form in the creases of his forehead. _This is it_. The Doctor braced himself for the shot. The final shot that would pierce his skull, knocking him stone cold dead to the floor, joining the many others on the list of the deceased . Killer's arms slowly raised automatically, steadying the gun with both hands, aiming his sights down an invisible line that would end the old Time Lord's life for good. The Doctor saw Killer, his face full of amusement and joy, smiling as he stuck his tongue out at the perfect concentration. Killer's fingers tapped against the trigger, pads brushing the spark, pulling the trigger-

But Jack was there, standing behind Killer, with his small pistol at the ready.

And then there was a loud noise.

And then there was pain.

And then everything went dark.

_Ugh cliff hangers! God I hate those...So I hope to put in the next chapter on Wednesday, or maybe Thursday...Depends... Anyway please review and send comments to me about the chapter. Tell me or ask me anything. And suggestions are more than welcome too :)_


	13. How It All Started

_And I lied yet again. So you know how I said that this week was supposed to be dedicated to writing. Well I lied. On Friday I had to take a Black Belt Test, which basically consumed my plans for the week. I practiced like 24/7. But at least I got it! Anyway the next chapter is the chapter that I am still writing up, so you are all caught up with me. Today and possibly next week will be my Writing Week. Also I would like to thank those who are reviewing, it's great to hear from you! Anyway so I hope that you all love this chapter. Happy reading! _

Chapter 13-

7 years and 1 month ago...

"What do you mean out of order? I just used it like 5 minutes ago!" Jack screamed in protest at the humanoid android standing there annoyingly and mockingly. It's blue diamond eyes peered at Jack, tilting its head to the side in confusion at his sudden remark.

It gave a long hum, and replied in a mechanical voice," I'm sorry, but the teleportation pad is currently out of order. If you have any further questions or comments, please go and see our Director of Use. Enjoy the beautiful and lush scenery of the planet Adria in the meantime, and have a very nice day."

The android's eyes blazed under the intense heat of the two suns. It' head slumped forward, resting its chin on his chest, ending the conversation once and for all.

Jack turned towards the others, annoyance spread across the features of his face. His mouth hung open, panting from the heat that radiated off of the ground that came in waves. Sweat formed in the creases of his forehead, dripping down his worn white face. He took off his WW11 coat, draping it over his shoulder as he wiped his face down with the back of his hand. "What am I supposed to do?" He complained in his American accent.

Rose and the Doctor just laughed at their friend's frustration.

The Doctor wiped the sweat sitting on the edge of his dark brown hair line with the cuffs of his suit. He squinted, turning his head from side to side in search for answers. He rolled up each of his shirt sleeves, trying his best to release the heat boiling down upon them. His dry throat clung onto the stinky moisture inside his mouth, making his breathing heavier and irregular on that day. His long luscious hair was plastered to his wet forehead. He took his hand and caressed the wet mess out of his line of vision to better see his surroundings. The light and heat bounced off of the talling glass buildings, heating up the pavement sidewalk underneath it. Cars beeped and honked at each other as they sped past at great speeds over their heads. Wind whipped against their ear drums as the engines of the cars roared and churned the wind underneath it,enabling the cars to hover in mid air. The invisible yet visible streets above were full of life, giving the planet a very lively and exotic feel to the three strangers standing on the sidewalks down below on the surface.

"Well," Rose exclaimed, wiping the stray strands of dripping hair from her oily face,"Why don't we go to the Director of Use? That's what the robot said, right?" She turned her head, fixing her eyes on both Jack and the Doctor.

They both looked at each other, dumbfounded at how neither one of the had thought of that sooner.

"What are we waiting for then?" The Doctor snatched both Jack and Rose's dangling hands, knitting his fingers in between there's. He shouted,"Allons-y!"

The sound of that word set Rose and Jack's mind into action, as they were nearly dragged behind by the excited Doctor. He loved these kind of things.

He bounded towards something that resembled a 21st century street lamp to the eyes of Rose. It was 20 feet tall, cloaked in all black that glossed in the evening light. It was cone shaped, its tip nearly brushing against the flying cars above them.

The Doctor skidded to a stop in front of it. He turned towards his companions, a hysterical smile stretched across his clean shaven face. Jack mimicked the action, recognizing the structure in front of them. Rose, as usual about these things, was left in the dark about the whole situation. Her brows furrowed at the sudden glee of her two friends, who starred crazy eyed at the structure.

The Doctor let his grip off his companion's hands, admiring the building instead.

"Ahh, hello?" Rose said, stepping in front of Jack and the Doctor's vision as she waved a hand in from of their faces in hopes of getting their attention. They both blinked mechanically in surprise, smiling down their faces at Rose, who was noticeably not in understandment about the whole situation.

"Are you two going to keep eyeing that thing, or are you going to explain just what the heck it is?"

"Right." The Doctor said, sniffing the air in a knowingly manor. He stepped up to the base of the structure, presenting it to Rose and Jack with the literal gestures of a showcaser,"Well, this," he jabbed his thumb at it,"this is called an Air Track."

"I thought it was called an Air Way." Jack interrupted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yes well," The Doctor said, wiping his hair away from his face yet again. He jerked his head from the structure to Rose, deciding what to do,"Let's just call it an Air Track alright? As I was saying, it's a form of transportation."

"So...How do we use it?" Rose asked, wiping some sweat from her face.

"Now that's easy to answer." The Doctor stroaded over to the Air Track, and stood in front of it. A hidden, almost secret door within opened up to the presence of his body. It revealed a dark room- like a closet. He walked in, lifting his head up to the ceiling, shouting,"DIRECTOR OF USE!"

And then he dropped.

Her mouth dropped open, unable to fully process exactly what had happened those few seconds ago. "Oh my god..." Rose muttered under her breath. _What happened? Is he dead?_ The scene flashed before her trembling eyes. The memory of his coat that flew up from the rush of air against his body as he plummeted straight down into the planet's interior boggled her muffled mind.

Rose wiped her wet hair from her face, turning her fixed gaze on Jack, who still only smiled at the scenario.

To confused to entirely understand the whole thing, Rose asked,"Was that supposed to happen?"

Jack looked down, still happily enjoying the idea of the Air Track. Sweat dripped from the roots of his eyebrows, running along his nose and down his clean shaven face, dripping down to the pavement below.

He answered,"You'll see."

Rose, about to protest, was swept away by the hands of Jack. He pushed her in a delicate manner into the doors of the intimidating Air Track.

Rose stumbled inside, reaching her hands out to steady herself on the sleek black walls. She wipped around, staring at Jack who forced herself in. Anger mixed with glee filled her mind, unable to decided on which to feel. He stood there in his usual pose; arms crossed, head held high, feet spread apart, a stern but friendly look upon his handsome face. He motioned her to move along with the process, just like the Doctor did.

And she did.

She shifted her weight, uneasily of what was to come in her future. She looked around, finding that the closet type room was all black, nothing but an empty space.

Or so she thought.

"Director of Use." Rose stuttered, not confident in her own words as she said it to the black ceiling.

Nothing happened for a second of two, making her heart sink in fear and dread. _I must have did it wrong_. She glared back at Jack, just in time to catch a glimpse at his expression of this new turn of events. But he stood there, patiently.

And then she fell.

Air pounded against her ear drums, making a slight popping noise in the inside of her head. Sweat that lingered before from the outside heat was quickly blown away from the moving air around her. Lights flashed before her weary eyes, blurring her vision with strange forms and movements.

She felt like she was flying, soaring through the cool night air of Earth. She felt hot tears form and blow off her face as she squinted to the forward nothingness. She couldn't move, all her limbs seemed to be stiff as this unknown feeling of transportation carried her to the destination. She did not scream, nor did she cry. She closed her weary eyes, letting the darkness and passing air consume her entire body. Everything was so serene, so composed, that she never felt the touch of ground as she softly landed on the marble glistening floor underneath her.

It was the Doctor who had finally snapped her back to her senses. The Doctor took Rose's shoulders, shaking her slightly. Rose woke up from her ongoing trace, blinking in surprise at the Doctor standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened as she backed away, blushing in embarrassment. She hid her red face under her blonde hair that dangled in her face. The Doctor just smiled at how human she was. They never disappoint.

And from the ceiling came Jack, who levitated gingerly towards the ground. His expression was soft and elegant, enjoying the ways of the Air Track. His arms were spread out, almost like he was trying to fly like a bird. His shirt and pants flapped in the oncoming wind that came down from the Air Track, making Jack's landing a soft and safe one. His eyes were closed, letting the darkness sink in, like a sweet trance that the Doctor had to snap him out of. Jack blinked in confusion, but knowing where he was, he cleared his throat and walked besides the Doctor, who kept his wits to himself.

"So!" The Doctor yelled, turning on his heels. He cupped his hands together behind his back, turning his head from side to side, inspecting their destination. They were at the end on a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. Along the walls of the hallway were doors, each labeled with cursive writing in black ink. Each card holding the name of the resident of each room was carefully centered on each mahogany door. Doors, from varying in sizes, lined the walls, each shoulder to shoulder next to each other. They were crammed tightly into each other.

"Hmm..." The Doctor said to himself,"Well wherever we are, they sure like to keep things packed don't they?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, pulling on his arm as all three of them walked down the hallway in search of the Director of Use.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied, fixing his eyes down on Rose.

"How exactly did we get here? It felt like I was kinda', well, flying."

"That, Rose Tyler, is the beauty of the Air Track. It's a series of high functional piping, or 'tubes' if you must. Pistons are located on all sides of the cylideractrical type of structures that pump air into it's contents. When someone enters, a high functioning thermantidote drives a elephantine amount of ventilation onto the body, thus accomplishing the fact of express travel."

Rose looked down at her feet with her brows furrowed, her lips perched and puffed near her nose. She observed her feet in sync with the Doctor's cream converse and Jack's brown boots. She kept her pace with there's automatically, almost afraid that if she didn't then she would be lost. She wracked her brain to attempt to interpret the explanation with which the Doctor provided her with, but her limited human brain could not unravel the meaning of his words. She looked up from her stumped look, brushing some hair from her vision mechanically,"In English this time please?"

"An Air Track it's-it's sort of like a maze of tubes," the Doctor related, using hand gestures to further aid her understanding,"that are spread all across the city, connecting every single major destinations. Air is pumped through tubes on all sides of the body, and a...a...a fan is turned on, which makes the person, well, _fly_."

Rose returned back to herself, letting the noiseless hallway be once again at peace.

Even with the air conditioned building, heat still seemed to seep from the walls, radiating the elongated hallway with intense waves of hot energy. The Doctor felt the newly formed sweat build around his hairline which sluggishly ran down the side of his face. He wiped this away with his shirt cuffs, making them stain a pale yellow color. Out of the corner of his eyes he could make out Jack feeling the same wearing affects. Jack's movements became slower, dragging his feet more and more on the marble floor.

Rose to his right was not at all any different. If anything, she was worse. Her shirt patiently stuck to her chest and back. Her head seemed to rest like a bowling ball on top of her shoulders, which were slumped forward in defeat. They were not prepared for this.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, making the Doctor and Rose snap out of their heat wave trances. They clicked their heads towards Jack, who, even weighed down with exhaustion, sprinted towards an unknown door in their path. Rose and the Doctor stared in exaggerated expressions at the Invincible Man. They watched his coat which hung from his arms flap and crack in the rushing air. His back was wet, plastering his shirt to his sticky skin. He skidded to a stop, squinting at the letting that was nailed to the mahogany woodwork at his left. The Doctor and Rose took their time and saved their energy to walk towards their frantic friend. They stood next to Jack, all of them squinting at the name card with the words Director of Use etched with black handwriting in the fibers.

All three of their eyes glistened and grew, each stretching their smiles from ear to ear, obviously proud of their small achievement.

"Ladies first." Jack said, curling his fingers around the glass knob of the doorway. He felt the dents and age with the soft pads of his fingertips. He gripped the glass and turned the knob, hearing a soft click under his grasp, he swung the door open into the room. Rose took her hand up to her face and put the stray strands of hair behind her ear as she walked inside the room.

*Cough cough*

The smell of sulfur smacked each of them as they entered the room, making their faces scrunch up in disgust. The awful stench suffocated them, forcing the oxygen in their lungs to escape out of their coughing mouths. It stung their eyes and pricked against their skin.

"Oh my god what the hell is this?!" Jack shouted, covering his nose with his WWII coat.

"Sulfur, mixed with Hydrogen Sulphide." The Doctor answered through his own trench coat, making his voice muffled and low. He breathed in with his nose through the soft material of his coat, releasing the air out of his mouth.

Tears formed on the surface of his eyes as he tried his best to look at his surroundings. He blinked, feeling the salty water slide down his cheek. He jerked his head around, looking for his companions.

Rose was shuffling her way towards the nearest wall, leaning her coughing/convulsing body against the hard surface. Her head hung low as random surges of mucus and air pounded out of her lungs. She pushed her hands against the wall's surface, using her strength to keep herself steady and straight.

The Doctor looked at Jack, who blinked uncontrollably, making his eyes water to prevent the toxic fumes from entering his unwilling body.

"Oh goodness gracious me! I didn't realize I had visitors!" A fat, thick, green colored alien man popped out from behind the desk at the far corner of the room. His fat rolled down his chin as he talked, moving and jiggling his entire body with it. The intense weight pushed his adams apple out, making his voice low and hoarse. Small hairs stuck out from the top of his slick skull. He had no neck, but was connected only by chin and chest. With great effort and force, he was able to spin himself in his swivel chair, which squeaked in protest. Behind his desk was a window, which he curled his puffy fingers around to try to pry open. His eyes bulged from their green sockets, and his face scrunched up as his cheeks puffed up with air from the simple task that he could not achieve.

"For goodness sake just open up the damn window already!" Jack yelled, rushing over towards the window, dropping his WWII coat from his mouth in the process. He grasped the handle of the window and lifted it up towards the ceiling. The window creaked in age, obviously it has only been opened a few times in its creation. The rays of the sun stretched its arms inside the room, grasping anything in its path.

As if a switch went off, all three of them gasped for air that quickly soothed their shaken nerves. The Doctor and Jack threw their jackets to the ground, ignoring what else happened to them. Rose turned herself around, leaning her back against the wall behind, slowly letting herself sink towards the ground in relief. The toxin quickly retreated into the open, devouring those that got in its path.

"Sorry about that, I get, well, stinky when I am in an enclosed area like this one."

"It's~*huff*~ alright~*huff*~ are~*huff*~you~*huff*~the director~*huff*~of~*huff*~use?" the Doctor asked, breathing in between each word. He stumbled to a chair that was awaiting someone to sit in it that was placed in front of the desk. He slumped on it, letting out a great sigh that was pressing to be released for some time that day. Jack and Rose did the same, each sitting in similar chairs next to his.

"Yes, I am he. The Director of Use, in charge of all transportation beams in the galaxy, but please, call me Barry. And, if I may ask, who might all of you be exactly?" Barry asked. He reached inside his clean suited inside pocket. He rummaged through his belongings until his chubby fingers traced around his spectacles. He pulled out the metal eyepiece and settled it on top of his nose. He straightened his posture in an orderly fashion, trying to look as professional as he could be.

The Doctor pronounced,"My name is the Doctor, and these are my friends," the Doctor jabbed his thumb at Rose,"Rose Tyler," and jabbed his other thumb at Jack,"and Captain Jack Harkness. And we would just like to report that-"

Barry's eyes glistened in recognition. His pupils dilated, his mouth opened slightly, showing the Doctor and his companions his light green tongue. His mind clicked into motion.

He ignored the people's explanation while he worked. He sucked in his gut, and pulled forth the desk drawer. The wood dug into his fat of a stomach, but he ignored it as best he could so as to pull out the official folder. He had never used such a thing before in his career, since no one had ever come to visit. He was always left alone in his office, never seeing anyone take any interest in the Director of Use. But this time it was different. He had company. And not just any company. He grasped the folder with both hands, letting his stomach push the drawer in with little ease. The scratchy material under his fingers tingled his senses, making the occasion even more honorable.

He placed the folder on top of the desk, staring at it for a second or two in complete awe. He felt the squared edges of the paper prick at his fingertips. He opened the folder, running his eyes over the materials that were withheld inside. Top Secret and Warning signs all lined the inside cover. His eyes wandered over the instructions of what he was supposed to do. Of what he was meant to do for these kind of situations.

His heart raced as his eyes skimmed over the first step. _Don't panic._

This ran through his head, trying his best to control his breathing patterns and heart race. He couldn't have his visitors knowing anything suspicious.

_Step 2: Make sure those who are with you are fugitives_.

Barry lifted his gaze from his reading, looking at the Doctor. Every news channel and paper flashed in his eyes as he rummaged through the many different bits of information that was cramming all of the the planet's entertainment. The name of the one called the 'Doctor' was the headline of everything nowadays. He was wanted for crime. For murder. And here he was.

_Press the button to your left, and everything will be alright._

_Oh my god whats going to happen? Oh no, what will the button do? Well that folks will be explained in the next chapter, so make sure to check your alerts every so often. Thanks all of you who are following me, who have reviewed, and to all those of you who have made this story one of your favorites! I love you guys so much for encouraging me and for inspiring me to continue writing this fanfic. I always thought that it was stupid to write fanfics about the things that you love, but never have I been more wrong in my life. It's the best thing you could ever do. People all around the world get to read about your story that you believe is pretty good, and they get to review about it to help you out. All of you have said such wonderful things about this story, and I am just sooooo grateful for it. You are the best audience anyone can have. Thank you all so much :) Anyway the next chapter will be posted soon (I hope), so don't go anywhere!_


	14. You Are Guilty

_This entire week (and I literally mean ENTIRE WEEK) was spent with me locked up in my room, listening to depressing music as I broke out my laptop and started writing. I feel like this approach is the most effective. Anyway this is the 14th chapter, and it is semi-long. But it's good...I think...not so sure anymore... But as I was saying, I'm working on the next chapter, which is good! Almost done with it a matter of fact! Now I think it is time for you to start reading am I right? As the Doctor says,"Alons-y!"_

Chapter 14-

Barry tore his eyes and placed them on that peculiar button to the right of him. It was neatly placed at the desk's edge, like it was meant for a different purpose. He never used it, nor did he know what it was used for. He always thought that it gave a sort of scary presence, thus making him not want to go near it.

Barry reached his arm over the desk, and laid the pads of his fingertips onto the smooth surface of the small half orb. The semi sphere felt like gloss on his oily fingers as he pressed it. The action made the button glow and shine, making Barry even more nervous.

And then the Doctor's voice broke through Barry's concentration,"Um, I'm sorry, but we are trying to tell you that your transportation beams aren't working."

Barry shook himself into the task at hand, and replied,"Oh, I'm sorry. Golly me, I'm sorry. I was just-a well...distracted for a moment there. Please, continue."

"As we were _saying-_" Jack continued, but was cut off by the slamming of the door behind them. The crack of wood against wall made all four life forms jump in their chairs in fright. A swarm of men in clean cut uniforms surrounded the three strangers. Each one held a gun pointed at the fugitives forehead. They each starred, grimmed face at the persons at their mercy. The Doctor raised his hands behind his head, lifting from his seat that he was comfortably settled in during that simple time in the office. Rose and Jack did the same, looking frightened at each other, wondering what they had done.

"Are you the Doctor?" A man in a uniform said. The Doctor snapped his head to him, facing and observing him with cautious eyes. Each man had on a black bullet/laser proof vest, on top of a black army jacket and pants. Transportable bluetooth earpieces were hooked onto their earlobes. The Doctor knew that this planet, Earth Con 6, was most famous for their military forces.

"And what business is it of yours?" The Oncoming Storm raised in his eyes, but he pushed it back as much as he could.

The man in charge took his hand from the loaded gun and pressed his earpiece with it, speaking in a harsh voice," We've got 'em."

"Ugh..." the Doctor spoke, feeling the effects of some unrecognizable upper power at work. Dizziness swirled in his mind, blurring his vision and impairing his senses. Colors morphed together and sounds banged against his ears. He could hear people talk of his name. They spoke about him, but he was not able to fully understand what was happening. He could hear Rose in the background scream his name too, along with the reckless sound of Jack yelling at some unknown people with them. The throbbing did not stop pounding against the Doctor's skull, nor did it stop the confusion that stilled surrounded the mystery place that he was in.

The Doctor's head rolled onto his chest, suddenly unable to muster the strength to keep his head up. The Doctor tried to move, but his arms seemed incapable of this action to do so. They seemed to be wrapped around his waist, like he was forced to hug himself. _Oh Rassilon no. Am I in a straight jacket?_ He tried pulling his arms from his forced position, but his conclusions were correct. His arms were bound to his waist, making any attempts to move impossible. _What happened? Where am I? Wh-_

And then he remembered.

Earlier that day...

"Sorry, but did we happen to do anything wrong? Why are all of you men here anyway?" the Doctor asked, feeling the nervousness slowly come in dramatic waves. His hearts pounded harder and harder against his chest, but his face and attitude did not show it.

The men kept their fixed aims on the Doctor's forehead. They did not answer him, but went on with their own work. The man in charge took a step forward, seriousness spread frankly across his face. His hair was dark brown that hung in his vision. His unshaven face and weary eyes suggested that he was under the most stress, and that he was responsible for all the actions of his 'team',"You have been charged for the murder of the President of Earth Con 6. You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say or do will be used against you in the High Court of Power. Now.." the commander said, gesturing to his other men,"cuff 'im."

The Doctor stuttered,"But-but-"

"-He didn't kill anyone!" Rose blurted, finishing the Doctor's sentence for him. The sudden raise in volume of voice made the men reposition their aims, putting their sights on Rose;s forehead instead. She immediately responded by shutting her mouth, raising her hands even more behind her head. She gripped her hair, hoping that the action would ease the soldier's minds, but it failed.

The two soldiers who were instructed to do so, got their handcuffs from their belts. They went behind the Doctor, jerking his arms down and behind his back. Everyone in the room heard the hard click of the lock, forcing the Doctor to be vulnerable to the people around him. The Doctor did not flinch, nor did he protest. He just gritted his teeth, letting the enemy have their way.

"Let's go." The commander said, lowering his gun point from the Doctor's head. The soldiers in the room did the same, following their commanders lead.

"Whoah, let's just hold on for a second alright?" Jack said, lowering his arms from their defenseless position. He looked at Rose, searching for some clue or plan that could get them out of the mess,"If we could all just calm down for just a second-"

"Silence him."

"Wait, what?"

Two guards came around on Jack's sides, pushing Rose out of the way. The Doctor turned his head, straining his eyes to try to catch a glimpse of what was happening behind him as the people took him away. He saw Jack struggle against the to men's grasp, one holding him down as the other placed a cloth over his nose and mouth. He saw Jack slowly go down, sinking to his knees, his eyes gradually closed shut. His body became limp in the men's arms, forcing them to both hold him as they they too carried him away with the Doctor. The Doctor reasoned to the commander,"No, let my friends go. Please, they aren't responsible for this."

He saw Rose clawing at the soldier's as they ignored her and carried Jack away with them. Tears streamed down her face, making little lines of faded black stain on her cheeks from her mascara. He could hear her screams of protest as he was pushed out of the room. But she only came running after them, pounding her fists as hard as she could on the armor of the men.

"Her too." The commander said.

"No-no not her!"

But it was too late. He saw the struggle, the cloth, the fainting of his dear Rose. The sight of his beloved being forced to inhale a sleeping drug was enough to send him mad. He thrashed around, in his place. He had to get to her. She was in trouble. She needed him.

He felt the sharp edges of the metal cuffs slice into his flesh, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He savagely knocked his head into the soldier at his sides, knocking them unconscious. He bared his teeth as he ran towards his comrades at his need.

He was so close.

But then he felt the sweaty palms of an unknown person grab hold of his face. The Doctor was forced backward by his head. He felt the hand grip the roots of his long hair, and then clamping a soft cloth over his face. The Doctor's eyes widened, trying his best to thrash out at the person in back of him. The chemicals intoxicated his lungs, making his body disobey his command. He felt his limbs go limp, and his eyes strain as they were rolled in back of his head.

And then it went black.

_So that's what happened_. The Doctor said to himself. He opened up his eyes, blinking a few times to clear the heavy gray fog that hung in his vision, but it did not work. _I must still be drugged. Probably for the better to be honest_. He closed his eyes, giving up on the attempt to see the people and his surroundings. But his hearing cleared up in a short amount of time. He heard the sound of many people talk and chatter. The words all mixed and blurred together, giving any hopes of translation to a failure. Even the screams of Rose and Jack seemed to die down with the noise. _At least they are behaving._ The Doctor chuckled silently to himself, picturing Jack and Rose quietly sitting in a chair like they were told too.

The sound of three heavy knocks of wood against wood made the Doctor's head jerk up in alarm. The people around him settled, making the noises die down and rest. A single voice boomed around the room,"Order! Order! Order in the High Court of Power!"

Silence filled the room as the noises droned to a stop. _So this must be the court that I was told about._ He heard the wood of the chairs creek and slide against the marble flooring. He could picture a whole room full of people stand up in honor of the judge sitting high on his throne. The Doctor tugged a little more on his bonds, but his straight jacket did not budge.

"We are in session for the trail of the Doctor, who is accused of the murder of the President of Earth Con 6. Are there any objections?"

"B-...but I ne-ver ki-lled any-one." The Doctor pronounced. His words slurred with each other, but he was pretty sure that his point was clear to the audience around him. He started wriggling under his bonds, trying his best to get out of the position that he was in. _I can't be accused for this. I have to tell my part of the story_. He could hear the buckles that chained him to his bonds clanck and knock it's heavy metal against each other, slowly prying apart and letting the Doctor to move more freely. His vision started wearing off, and shapes and forms started to clearly take shape of humans. He again said,"Y-you've got the...wrong...person!"

"He's moving."

"What is he saying?"

"Of course he's guilty, we can prove it."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Must be the drugs they gave him."

"He's crazy."

"Insane."

"The Doctor- what kind of name is that?"

The Doctor's hearts sank. The words of the people around him who judged him and spoke about him like he was beneath them spun and echoed in his mind. The words pierced his hearts with such ferocity that it made him boil with anger. _Do they not believe me? How could they! After all the times I've saved the human race from total destruction!_,"I-I-I s-sav-ed Earth and y-you rep-ay me b...ack with l-lies?!"

"Now he's really speaking gibberish." someone said.

"Told ya he was a lunatic."

"Someone should shut him up."

"Yes."

"Do it."

"N-no." The Doctor said, pleading to the unknown people around him. His vision cleared as he said those words. He jerked his head viciously from side to side, desperation in his features. He gritted his teeth as he saw his surroundings; he was in the middle of a rather large room, surrounded by people who snickered in his direction. He was strapped to a chair by his back. He tugged at his bounds even more, making his attempt to escape look more and more pathetic. He ran his eyes from person to person, saying,"You h-have the wrong person. I'm being framed, believe me! Please!"

"Your Honor, could you please make this fool shut up. He is delirious from the sedative that we gave him earlier to calm him down." The man who talked was a rather tall man, almost as tall as the Doctor. He had short black hair that was parted to the side, making him look rather attractive. His clean suit and pressed tie concluded the assumption that he was indeed a lawyer. His choice of words were convincing and intriguing. To the Doctor's horror, he saw the judge play with the plea in his head, and finally give in to the man's question.

"No! You have it all wrong! I'm innocent!" The Doctor looked down at his binds and shook them viciously. The metal clanked against each other, but did not give in. The Doctor whiped his head around, straining his eyes to meet those of the commander's coming ever so more towards his exposed body,"Listen to me, I'm innocent! You have the wrong person I tell you, just let me explain!"

"_Really_? Because this video recording at the time 9:45 PM on the 12th of July the year 4908 can say otherwise. The same time that the murder was committed." The lawyer said, raising from his chair and pressing a remote control to a TV that was in the far right corner of the court. The TV blinked on, white noise blaring from the stereo speakers. An image of a garage park showed into view. Cars of different color caught the eyes of the audience, but it was the President who really tore them from the surroundings. The President came from the bottom of the screen, walking up to black convertible parked only nearby. Everyone in the room saw the headlights of the car blare into vision, indicating that he had unlocked the car. The image fuzzed with black and white, but it soon cleared up, showing the Doctor come up to the car with a gun in hand. They saw the Doctor walk up to the President, who dropped his things automatically. The Doctor continued his threatening walk towards the President, who shockingly backed up against the door of his car. They saw the Doctor and the President exchange a few words, but it wasn't much until everyone saw the Doctor raise the gun up to the President's face, and the President fall to the ground. The Doctor stepped over his limp body as he made his way out of the camera's vision. The screen fuzzed black and white, and the tape was done with when the white fuzz in the background shut off.

The Doctor's jaw dropped in disbelief, unable to trust his eyes. That can't be right.

"No, no that wasn't me. I was nowhere near this planet on that date!" The Doctor shouted, trying his best to sound convincing. But it did not work.

"Isn't someone going to shut this guy up?" the lawyer said, easing his way back into his chair. A smug smile was spread across his face. Victory was already in reach at that point for him.

"No!" the Doctor shouted.

The commander drew closer, a cloth in hand. The Doctor could already smell the horrid stench of the drug that sat willingly in the fibers of the piece of clothing,"Stop it please! You have the wrong person! Someone is framing me, you have to believe that I'm telling the truth. I'm the Doctor, I save people. I am the last of the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey. I fought in the Time War and have been saving the human race ever since. I am 904 years old and I am innocent!"

The Doctor looked into the eyes of the judge as he spoke. The judge was taken aback by the speech, trying to decide if what was happening was the right thing to do. His eyes looked into the audience for their reactions. But they were stale. The judge looked back upon the Doctor, pity filling his emotions. The last of the Time Lords? That can't be.

If the judge wanted to protest against the silencing of the Doctor, he was never able to say so. The Doctor felt the meaty hands of the commander clamp around his shaven face. He felt the cloth surround his mouth and nose. He felt the smell of the drug poison his insides. He felt himself go drowsier and limper at each breath. Black seeped into his vision from the corners of his eyes, consuming the faces of those around him. They stared and laughed at him, mocking him and intimidating him. Hatred from the depths of his soul broke through to his mind. _No I can't hate these people. But they damn well deserve it._ The black was unbearable.

And then there was nothing.

Back to present day...

_Another problem here people. This next coming week (21st -27th) I'm going to be on a mission trip for my local church. You might be saying,"Well that doesn't sound bad!" Well it is. It sucks. I won't have my laptop with me, nor any internet! AHHHH! So what I'm going to do, is to bring my trusty old notebook and write in there! The drive to my destination (which is Niagara Falls) will be an 8 hour drive. I will at least be able to think about my future plans for the story (since I get car sick when I write). But the trip won't be all THAT bad. My friend knows that I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic on here, so I might be able to ask her for her opinion on what I should do for later chapters. She's a great friend, and I'm transforming her into a Whovian. She's watched Blink (a classic) and The Lodger (Season 5 favorite). She loves Matt Smith, so I got her a cutout of him and an IPhone 4s case for her birthday. She and I like to talk about Doctor Who, so she will help alot with the story. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you will have to wait for the next update on Sunday the 27th. I hate making you guys wait... But anyway PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE review! I would REEAAALLYYY appreciate it!_


	15. What Do You Mean 7 Years!

_Hey everyone I'm back! Well this chapter took much longer than what I had planned it to be. But that's what happens during the summer I guess. I might not be able to send out chapters as quickly as I had planned to in the first place. I have to read a book for school and I have to do some Social Studies projects, so that will consume a lot of my time. Next week I will try to write, but I'm volunteering for my local art museum from 8 am to 5 pm so ya...The week after that I'm going to my aunt's house, which she forgot the wifi password to so that sucks. It take either 1 week or 2, possibly 3 weeks for the next chapter to come out, so no promises! Anyway enjoy!_

Chapter 15-

_And then there was a loud noise._

_And then there was pain._

_And then everything went dark._

But he forgot about the part after the darkness.

"Hey Doc, no time no see am I right?" Jack said, blowing the curling smoke from the tip of his revolver. He spun it in his fingers in a show-off fashion, then secured it in it's holster on his belt. He flipped his hair to the side of his face, and looked around the arena. Jack's eyes widened at the scene presented in front of him. Blood was spilled everywhere it could get to. The bodies of the deceased were dotted along the walls and floor. And in the middle, he followed his gaze to the Doctor, who sat in the very center of the bloodbath, his shirt stripped from his bare skin. The Doctor's hands trembled with emotion, clutching against the leg of a human. Blood spilled out of her injury and through the cloth that tried its best to clog the opening. Tears dripped from the Doctor's face as he heard the soft wheezing of the girl that helped him through those years of torment.

"D-Doctor?" Jack asked, shuffling towards his friends side. Jack took careful steps, pointing his toes down before he planted the soles of his feet onto the gray cement. He did this as quietly as he could, just to make sure that he did not rouse the Doctor, who did not move. Jack continued inching his way over as he said,"Doctor what happened here? Who killed all these people?"

But there was no reply. The Doctor continued to press harder and harder against April. The loss of blood from April made her slip in and out of consciousness. At one point her eyes were open, the next, they were closed. Sweat drizzed down her face, her body trembled and vibrated from exhaustion. Tears came one by one down the Doctor's face. He took his hand and brushed the mat of hair from his face. Blood and sweat clogged the pores of his face and tainted the color of his brown hair. He then wiped the hair from April's face, tucking the strands behind her ear. He stroked her head as he remembered the brave 14 year old girl who stuck with him all those years ago and ever since. She cured him from his broken hearts. Her smiling face flashed before his eyes as he gazed down at his friend.

But the sound of the pitter-patter of a set of boots broke this trance of remembrance and depression. The Doctor's head jerked towards the source of the noise. He stared with his eyes fully opened, almost to the point of hyper extension. He bared his teeth and flared his nostrils. _Doctor what happened here? Who killed all these people?_ Those questions were like knives that penetrated his ears that kept on sinking deeper and deeper into his skull.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"YOU DID THIS, THAT'S WHO! YOU KILLED ALL THESE PEOPLE JACK!" The Doctor snapped. He pressed harder and harder against April's shaking leg, which made April puff against the side of the Doctor's neck even more. Oxygen was becoming more and more desperate as he used more force.

The Doctor did not notice this though. The Doctor wiped the stranded tears from his face with the back of his free hand. Anger built up from his insides, such anger that it practically took over his mind just then. All he could think of was the betrayal and the pain that Jack brought to both of them all those years ago. That pain and betrayal was not necessary if the plan had gone right. If Jack had shown up.

Jack's mouth bobbed up and down from shock at the declarence. Jack's mind spun with questions and mystery. He inspected the room again, not believing how the Doctor thought that he himself did all of this, kill all these people. Jack tried to speak, but no words could come out, until he found his voice again,"D-Doctor I didn't-how could I- why would you say that? I didn't kill these people, that man over there did." Jack said, turning towards the entrance of the arena, searching for the single corpse among the rest. Jack strained his eyes, looking for the difference of the dead that could prove his point. But when he returned his gaze back to the Doctor, he saw an unfamiliar quality that he had never seen in the Doctor. A type of feel of energy that seemed to come off of his old friend that sent a signal to the back of his mind, saying,"Stay away."

But how could he? It was his friend.

So Jack proceeded to make his way towards the Doctor.

As he did so, Jack noticed the Doctor breathing heavier and heavier, puffing his chest out more and more. The Doctor let his grip go of the clothing pressed against April's leg. April automatically let out a sigh of relief, but she was still in danger.

The Doctor stared down at the ground, letting his mangled hair fall in front of his face. Sweat ran down the sides of his face, mixing and running with the random dots of blood. Jack watched as his friend rose from his kneeling position and up onto his feet. His chin rested on his chest as he did so, never showing Jack the true features of his face. The Doctor's hands formed into fists, clenching so hard that his knuckles were clearly showing white.

The Doctor stood tall and firm in his place right beside April, his shoulders pulled back, knees bent, ready to pounce.

But Jack did not know that the Doctor was in one of his most famous attacking stances, nor did he understand what was swirling in that old Time Lord mind of his. He continued to walk in the direction of the Doctor, stopping only an arm length away from his body,"Hey Doc are you alright? You seem to be, well frankly, different. Did something happen here that might have, er... well, change ya?"

The response that Jack received was one that he was not expecting at all at that moment.

The Doctor laughed. A dark, dank, vicious, evil laugh that came from the depths of his soul. It bounced off the walls and echoed down the corridors. It sent chills down Jack's spine, and it made April flinch in fear. She knew that sound before, but the Doctor had never produced it in a long time, until now.

The Doctor giggled to himself, and lifted his head up to Jack.

Jack stumbled backward, but caught himself,"Doctor?" The face that looked back up at him wasn't the face of the Doctor, but the face of a man that looked like him. The man was that of a crazed and broken man. A man that stared at him with the eyes of a man that was possesed. A man that smiled and laughed at the bleeding corpses around him. A man that was stained red from blood all over his body. A man that looked like he was about to attack at any moment. A man that took the shape of the Doctor, but did not act like him.

"Okay Doc let's just...get you settled. It's been a long time I know but I'm here now right? So lets collect you friend and head on over to the ship."

"Seven years..." The Doctor said, clenching his fists even tighter together. He let his gaze fall down to the ground, resting on an alien body that stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"SEVEN FUCKING YEARS JACK! THAT'S HOW LONG I'VE BEEN IN THIS PRISON! Or did you just lose track of time?!" The Doctor screamed, blaring his eyes at Jack.

"W-wh-w-"

"You left me here Jack! Do you understand how much pain, how much misery, how much sorrow this place brought me?"

Silence.

"DO YOU?!"

"No!" Jack yelled, shifting his weight as he stood. Jack's eyes couldn't quite find the courage to look the Doctor in the eyes, even though what the Doctor was saying was a lie.

"One month, that's what you said, one month. You said that you would come back for me in one month, but of course that was a lie! I did exactly what you said, everything. I waited-we both waited-" The Doctor said, motioning to April," for you. We were so close Jack. But you didn't show. You left me, left us." The Doctor exclaimed, turning towards April, pity filling his eyes.

"But it _has _been one month. One month _exactly_. So what the hell are you talking about 7 years?!"

The Doctor, about to protest, was interrupted by a soft clicking noise. It was April.

Jack, not used to the noise, swung his head from side to side, trying to search for the mysterious source, but he found his ears tugging in the direction of the girl. Jack laid his eyes down on her, wonder swirling in his mind. From his observation, he seemed to think that she was using her tongue and 'clicking' it on the top of her mouth. The clicks were random, untransible. But for a moment of pure thinking, Jack was able to understand what the girl was doing exactly. She was communicating. She was trying to talk to the Doctor.

Jack listened as the clicks were desperately used to talk some sense to the Doctor. Jack's mind did its best to translate the Morse Code (which he hadn't used in a very long time).

_"Doctor is it Jack? Is Jack here?"_

Jack's mind switched from pity to caution. _How did this girl know who I am? I've never met her before_. But he didn't want to interrupt the conversation happening, so he kept his mouth closed for the better.

"Yes..." The Doctor responded in annoyed tone.

"_Isn't that what we wanted? Jack is here now, he's saving us. What's taking so long? Let's go!"_

"Yes, but he didn't come to us 6 years ago! He left us here April, when he said-no-promised that he wouldn't. He's the real killer. If he just came for us sooner, than non of these people would have died!"

_"It's better that they died Doctor."_

"H-how could you say that April?"

_"I mean, wouldn't it be better if they were dead instead of letting them live in this place? You know how it's like."_

The Doctor could not respond, his words left his mouth. He looked down at his feet, his little action of defeat. Jack took this sign as one to move in to finally take charge. With slow motions, Jack swung his arm around the Doctor's shoulders in a playful manner, just to remind him that he was harmless. Jack felt the hard bones of the Doctor's shoulders underneath his grip. His skin was thin and feeble, thus concluding the fact that the prisoners here were starved. Jack tried his best not to think of this as hugged the Doctor, wrapping his arms around the others body. Jack squeezed tight, happy to see the Time Lord after that long month without him.

But as Jack embraced his old fellow pal, his fingers felt a thick liquid drip onto his skin. Jack's brows furrowed, wondering what exactly he was touching. Jack played with the substance with the pads of his fingertips, rubbing it in his hands.

The Doctor, uncomfortable with Jack doing this, pushed away from him. Jack looked down at his hands, shock covering his features. His fingers were dripping wet with blood that mixed with the gunpowder and dirt that was dirtying his hands,"Doctor!" Jack alarmed, grabbing the Doctor by the shoulders and turning him to his left. The Doctor obeyed, also curious to what Jack was making a great big fuss about. He too did not know that the green vibrant bullet that Killer shot was indeed lodged in the layers of his skin of his back right shoulder.

The Doctor was horrified, straining his neck to further examine the damage, trying to pull this shoulder towards himself to get a better picture of it.

Jack reached out to try to help the struggling Time Lord, but he pulled away. To the Doctor's eyes, Jack was still the enemy.

But as the Doctor pulled away from Jack's helping hand, a shift in presence occured. A wave of confusion wiped clean across the Doctor's mind, like a sheet of exhaustion swept over his eyes. He brought his hands to his head, trying to ease the dizziness and the spinning of the room to a subtle stop, but his actions would not help. The room spun, and soon the double vision came into action.

He began to weakly keep his heavy body afoot, but the pressure was unbearable. He stumbled backwards, tripping over a corpse as he did so.

The Doctor felt the cold concrete meet the tip of his shoulder blade, and the tight sting of pain strike its might across his body. He felt his limbs go numb from an unknown source hidden and encrypted inside his own body. His head rolled on the floor to face April's. Her expression was one of concern and shock, but it did not last long. Too much blood had already been lost from her body already, and she began to slip out of consciousness for more lengthy amount of times.

The Doctor saw April's eyes fill up with tears of desperation as she closed them for the last time. Guilt filled the Doctor's thoughts, feeling the responsibility of the human girl to be his burden.

The poison flowed throughout his body, and the old Time Lord knew it too. The dark proceeded its way into his vision, and consumed the things around him.

The last thing he saw was Jack screaming for help in the direction of the arena gates.

The darkness filled his eyesight, but not long enough, because at the arena entrance, the Doctor was able to see a woman.

She was tall, blonde, and very familiar.

It was Rose.

_I NEED SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! ANYTHING AT ALL I WILL TAKE IT BUT PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME OUT! But on another note HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THE NEWS?! THE 12th DOCTOR IS GOING TO BE ANNOUNCED! AHHHHH! Omg BBC you are killing me! I heard that Misha Collins might be the next doctor from his recent tweet! :DDDDDDD AND THE SHERLOCK SEASON 3 TEASER TRAILER! AHHHHH! I'm freaking out from awesomeness right now! Anyway stay tuned!_


	16. The Antidote

_Hi everyone. And yet again I am sorry to say that I lied about the release of this chapter. For the past weeks I have been working my butt off to finish this Social Studies project for school. I also have soccer three hours a week in the mornings and afterwords I am so tired. I am also sorry to say that this chapter isn't as great as my others, since i had to rush to get it done, but it is still promising. Anyway I will let you guys be the judge of my work and please keep reading!_

Chapter 16-

It was the pain that woke him up.

The Doctor gasped for air, but even with his struggle, there was not enough to fill his lungs entirely. His eyes snapped open from their long slumber. A white ceiling stared blankly down upon him as he heard frantic movements around him. Every move that he made sent a bolt of torment throughout his body. His breath quickened at the fact that he had no idea where he was. He could feel an unknown substance circulate inside his body, and his organs slowly shrink and fail at every second. The random sounds of beeping and oxygen pumps banged against his eardrums.

_Am I in an emergency room?_

He strained his eyes around the room to try to see what was happening around him, but the fact that he could not move was overbearing. People dressed in white with blue surgical masks plastered over their mouths came in and out of his blurred vision. The Doctor stared at them with wide eyes as they examined his trembling body, running their unfamiliar hands over his trespassed skin. Every touch they gave made the misery even more unbearable, letting a small whimper of pain escape his purple lips.

"Doctor?" Someone said from his left. It was a voice he had not heard in years, a voice that he thought that he would never hear for the rest of his existence. A voice that was familiar to the old Time Lord's ears. It was sweet and kind, a voice that he had grown to love.

"R-R-Rose." The Doctor groaned. He didn't mean it to be rude, but it took all of this strength to say that word.

Rose draped her head over the Doctor's, making her face the only thing that he could see as he was forced to stare upward. His cracked lips lifted into a smile of delight.

She was wearing her usual outfit: a short sleeved purple t-shirt with a navy blue leather jacket. It was a selection that he made out himself to her when they first traveled together. An outfit that she's always worn ever since.

She smiled back at him, her tongue slightly sticking out between her teeth like it usually did. She laughed at the Doctor, a sound that he loved for so many years. A sound that was like music to his ears. Her golden hair brushed against the sides of his face and tickled his skin. But under all of the beauty, a sadness had been built. A sadness that could not be controlled at that moment. Water balanced on her eyelids against her brown irises. Tears rushed down her face in pure happiness. The man that she loved was finally back for after a whole month. The salt water slipped off of her chin and softly landed on the cheekbones of the Doctor. She wiped them from his unshaven face with the brush of her finger. She gently kissed his lips and ruffled his hair, casually indicating that nothing had changed.

And for those short moments of bliss, he was happy.

But that was before his right heart stopped.

The Doctor felt the decaying organ shrivel up to the poison that coursed through his weak veins. He gasped for air, panicking at what was happening. _Not now!_

Rose jerked her head back in surprise, but she did not back away from the Doctor's bedside. She wanted to be with him.

The Doctor jerked his head towards her, ignoring all of the pain, and reached out for her shirt collar. He grasped the soft material and brought it towards his face. Rose obeyed to the motion, though she was not expecting anything so rash from him.

His face was serious and stern as he looked up at her. He mumbled,"Y-You have to get the c-cure-the antidote."The Doctor said through deep breaths,"Doctor A-Arbor has it. Get Jack. F-Find Doctor Arbor-r and f-force the truth-th from his mouth. I've been poisoned Rose. I'm s-slowly dying." Rose's eyes looked down at the Doctor in horror as he continued,"B-but don't kill him. Don't kill him Ro-Rose. Keep him alive. He d-did something to A-pril. I have to c-cure her." At that the Doctor let his grip go and collapsed back into the emergency bed.

Rose watched in horror as the nurses flooded around his bed, trying to revive the fallen heart. She could see his face and limbs slowly go white from the loss of circulation. His eyes vibrated as they rolled to the back of his head, showing the pale white and the streaks of red from his veins.

No longer was she sobbing tears of joy, but now of tears of shock and terror as she was ushered out of the room.

She put her head in her hands as the small drops of water dripped off her fingertips. She stumbled backward and found the cushion of a hospital waiting chair catch her before she went to hit the ground. She cried as she curled herself into her own misery as it was poured from her eyes and mouth.

The picture of the Doctor lying helplessly in the emergency bed flashed before her eyes. The memory of his fright stricken face as he gripped the collar of her shirt would always be remembered. He looked desperate, one quality that the Doctor never showed. A feature that Rose never wanted to see again.

_He can't give up on me! Not again, never again. I can't go through something like that again. Not another regeneration. Not another death. Not another new face._

But then the words of the Doctor filled her head. _Dr. Arbor._

Rose picked her head from her hands as those two words engulfed her mind. She wiped her eyes with the knuckle of her pointer finger and cleaned her mascara streaked cheeks with the hem of her t-shirt. It stained black, but she did not care. She had business to do.

She got up and straightened her figure as she bound her way down the hospital hallway. Her black boots echoed against the walls as she thought to herself,"Oh don't worry Doctor, I'll get Dr. Arbor, and make sure he pays for what he did to you."

"Wait hold on, what exactly did he tell you-or- us to do again?" Jack asked, twirling the prison keys with his finger as he and Rose walked down a flight of cement of stairs.

"I told you, he said that we need to get this Dr. Arbor guy and make him tell us the antidote to the poison that is killing him right now." Rose exclaimed, getting more and more frustrated at the never ending questions Jack produced.

The rest of the way down the stairs were filled with silence. At the end of the staircase was a giant, thick, iron door with a keyhole that was size of a thumb nail. The red and white Warning signs were plastered all over the surface and flashed in their eyes. Rose turned to Jack, which he took as a sign to continue. Jack fumbled with the keys but he put the key into the lock and turned it 180 degrees clockwise until he heard a soft click that was produced from the inside.

Rose was not playing around at all, something that Jack was not used to. Her face was serious, but something else was hidden under all that anger and betrayal. It was hurt. _The man who she loves is now dying because of a monster who had the nerve to make a poison bullet to shoot at the Doctor. I would be mad too. But she doesn't want to only talk to the man. She wants to take revenge on him. She's planning to break him like he did to her._ Jack knew that revenge was not the way the Doctor wanted it to go, but she deserved this little piece of freedom. _And it's not like I can stop her or anything._

They bounded down the hallway littered with prison cells that each held a separate number etched to the outside of the door.

"298, 299, 300, oh here we are! Cell 301." Jack said, turning on his heels to the the door at his right. He picked up the clipboard that was hanging by some string next to the door to the cell. Jack flipped through some papers that had all different types of information on it about the creature hidden inside. Jack looked up at Rose, who was pacing back and forth in anticipation. Rose stopped and caught his eye. He nodded in her direction, and undid the latch to the door. Rose calmed down and straightened herself, and pushed the door open.

Rose looked around. The cell was the size of an average bedroom. It held a bed at the far left hand corner and a toilet and sink at the other end. But what really caught her eye was the different symbols and equations that were scratched into the walls and floors with a white piece of chalk. A language that was alien to Rose and Jack was written underneath each formula, mostly likely indicating what each one represented. And in the middle of the floor laid the sprawled Doctor, his hands paper white from the smudges of chalk on his skin, which matched his white hair. His glasses hung low on his nose as he worked furiously at his work. He did not lift his head up, nor acknowledge the people in the room now. He just continued doing what he had been doing for the past three days.

They stood there as the door creaked to a close behind them. Jack was the one who broke the silence,"Dr. Arbor?"

The Doctor did not move or break his concentration, but gave a low groan indicating that he had heard Jack loud and clear.

"Do you understand why-"

"Did you poison him?" Rose interrupted, showing emotion in her words. At this, the Doctor slowly peaked his head up to see Rose standing over him. But he did nothing else but stare into her eyes, which she was fine with for the time being,"I said did you poison the Doctor?!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor got up from his work, always keeping his eyes fixed upon Roses's as he did so. He proceeded to the sink. He turned on the water and scrubbed his hands clean of the white that stained his fingers as he said over the sound of the running water, "You mean prisoner 866. Yes he was a tricky one, always wanted to run away and escape." The Doctor tried his best to steer the conversation to a different direction than the one that the two had initially came in to discuss, "He did try of course, once. All it took was a severe punishment and torment but that was all. He learned his place from then on through those years."

"Years? Sorry Doctor but it's only been a month that he's been in there." Rose said.

"Ah yes well, we have a machine that makes time progress faster inside the prison than it would to the outside world. The machine, back in the younger days, used to completely stop time and aging, but it got damaged over the years and now it only sped up time. So to you it was only one month. But to prisoner 866 and the rest of us it was really years. I would say about six or seven years to be exact."

Jack's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation he had with the Doctor only three days ago:

_"Seven years..." The Doctor said, clenching his fists even tighter together. He let his gaze fall down to the ground, resting on an alien body that stared blankly up at the ceiling._

_"What?"_

_"SEVEN FUCKING YEARS JACK! THAT'S HOW LONG I'VE BEEN IN THIS PRISON! Or did you just lose track of time?!" The Doctor screamed, blaring his eyes at Jack._

_"W-wh-w-"_

_"You left me here Jack! Do you understand how much pain, how much misery, how much sorrow this place brought me?"_

_Silence._

_"DO YOU?!"_

It all made sense to him now.

"You're lying that can't be true. How can someone like_ you_ come across technology like_ that_?!" Rose shouted, not believing what Dr. Arbor was saying.

"It's true." Jack said, turning to Rose at his left. Rose whipped her head to meet Jack's eyes staring seriously at hers. He let his glare wonder around the room, but he did not let it settle on Rose as he continued talking,"When I rescued the Doctor and his pal from the prison, he was shouting at me, saying something about leaving him there for 7 years or something. I had no idea what he was talking about, until Dr. Arbor here explained it."

Jack ignored Rose's stare and instead he turned towards the doctor, who turned the water off and was now rubbing his hands on the hem on his orange prison shirt,"But you said that he tried to escape right?"

"Yes," Dr. Arbor said as he shuffled his way towards his bed.

"And when did this happen exactly?"

"Oh I'll say about one month he got there." declared as he rested himself on the edge of his bedpost.

Rose gave a slight gasp as she tried her best to hold back tears. Emotions swam into her features that totally blew the straight face she was working with. It was all too much for her.

Rose ran to the bedpost and grabbed the collar of Dr. Arbor's prison shirt. Her eyes blared down at the doctor as tears drizzled down her face, landing on the floor beneath her, mixing with the chalk and smudging it this way and that.

"Rose-" Jack said as he remembered more of what the Doctor said:

"_One month, that's what you said, one month. You said that you would come back for me in one month, but of course that was a lie! I did exactly what you said, everything. I waited-we both waited-" The Doctor said, motioning to April," for you. We were so close Jack. But you didn't show. You left me, left us."_

"What did you do to him?!" Rose yelled, ignoring Jack as he tried to reason with her,"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"So you're Rose and Jack? Yes he talked much about you. He said that you were going to save him. But you didn't did you? You left him there to die."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Rose screamed, shaking as she asked.

He only replied with a gurgling laughter that made his entire body vibrate.

Rose felt the warm hands of Jack clamp around her shoulders and pull her away from the Doctor who collapsed on the bed from sheer exhaustion, making the bed bounce and squeak.

Jack moved her to the entrance of the cell and left her there to deal with her own emotions. Rose cried out in sorrow as she sunk herself down to the cold floor. She put her head in her hands as the tears swam down her cheeks and onto her shirt. Her blonde hair covered her face for shame that Jack and Dr. Arbor might see it. She let herself curl up against the door of the cell and stayed there as Jack forced the formula to the antidote out of the doctor by force.

"Tell me the antidote or you won't get hurt." Jack said, pushing the cuffs of his shirt up to his biceps.

"If you think that you understand torture, than you don't know a damn thing. I'm the master of torture and making people talk. Just ask prisoner 866, I did it to him everyday." The doctor said, smugly sneering up at Jack as he stretched himself in his bed.

"Oh but you're all about poison and what not. I'm about physical abuse. For years, and when I mean years I mean like 30 or 40 years, I was the person people went to to make someone talk. I know exactly where to put the slightest amount of pressure to make someone scream in pain. I know everything about the human body, pressure points, nerves, even killing spots that can stop the heart. I know all of it. And judging by your records that are hanging out in the front of your cell, your species is very similar to humans, which just makes this a whole lot easier."

Dr. Arbor sat up surprise and fright. He had no idea what exactly he was handling with. He never dealt with many humans before, and he never was able to fully understand how much potential they showed. But he couldn't risk this one.

Dr. Arbor pushed his glasses further up his nose and cleared his throat. He straightened his posture as he pushed himself up from his bed and made his way to the middle of the floor, where he snatched the white chalk from its spot and shuffled over to the nearest empty spot of a wall. With great concentration and memorization, he forced the antidote formula to surface from its crypt deep inside his mind. As he wrote, he said, "You know, the poison formula that I created for the Boss who shot your friend is a tricky one. Only certain ingredients can be used to fully cure 866, so make sure that you don't screw it up." the doctor had a new kind of respect for Jack, and Jack knew it. His threats paid off.

"Thank you." Jack calmly said as he took a picture of the antidote formula with his phone. He sent the picture to the doctors at the hospital and knew that the Doctor was in safe hands now that they knew that they can cure him.

"Oh, and Jack? Just in case, the cure to 867 is the Inca Lily. 866 will probably be asking about that later."

Dr. Arbor went back to his space in the middle of the floor and starting writing more and more symbols and equations as Jack picked up Rose like a child and slowly closed the door behind them.

"He's alright Rose don't worry. The Doctor is going to be okay. We saved him." said Jack over Rose's weeping against his shoulder.

_Hello again! Okay so I've already started the next chapter, but I just wanted to give a big thanks to those (particularly one individual) that gave me the idea of this chapter that you have just read. Because of this person, I would have been stumped. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR ME! The more you write to me, the more I write for you :)_


	17. Safe and Sound

_Do any of you ever get the feeling when your heart is racing with anticipation and your whole body seems to shiver and tingle whenever you finish reading a REALLY good chapter of a book (or in this case) a fanfiction? You get that sudden urge to just scream in emotion as your body tries to calm itself down from the sheer awesomeness that you have just witnessed. And when you read that chapter/story you can't seem to stop for fear that you will never be able to read it ever again? Cause I got that feeling when I read the latest updated chapter to this story that I am following and holy cow it was amazing. I am DEFINITELY NOT a good writer, and I will never be as good as those other people on this website who actually want to be writer someday in their future, but I try my hardest. I try to get that kind of reaction from my 'viewers' out there who read my chapters whenever I update. But, sadly, it usually never works. Or, at least, whenever I read my chapters it never works on me...which sucks..._

Chapter 17-

"April?"

April groaned out loud as her senses returned to her slowly but efficiently. She stretched her arms out as far as they could go and felt the nice pull of her muscles from their tightness from their slumber. Her eyes unfolded themselves and fluttered open to a clean white ceiling staring down at her. Her eyebrows furrowed, unable to pinpoint her location.

And then the memories flooded back to her. _I'm not in the prison anymore. But if I'm not there then where am I exactly?_

She tilted her head down to find soft bed sheets brush against the skin of her pink cheeks. April forgot the feel of bed sheets against her skin. She looked at her left arm and found a clear tube inserted inside the top layer of her skin and into her vein. April, having been drugged with needles for almost 11 years, began to worry. She tried to get up and unhook her self as soon as possible, but as she tried to sit up, a streak of pain jabbed her thigh muscle, making mobility a zero. Her heart began to race as she mind ran in so many directions, but a voice calmed her.

"Don't worry April it's only an IV Bag. It releases drops of salt water into your bloodstream. It won't hurt you."

April knew that voice, and jerked her head to the right. And her conclusions were proven true. It was the Doctor.

April smiled at the Doctor who, like herself, was in the same situation as she was. His face was unshaven from the many days of rest he had taken. His skin was a nice pink and tan color instead of the usual pale white like it was back in the prison. A glitter of happiness shined gleefully in his twinkling eyes and a spark of revival clearly showed on his grinning face. His ruffled hair was messy as ever, but was clean and brown unlike the reddish mess she was so used to. He, unlike herself, was leaning against some of the hospital pillows that were piled behind his back so that he was comfortably sitting up instead of lying down.

She pressed the palms of her hands down on the bed to try to push herself up and be at an even eye level with the Doctor but the pain bounced all around. She gave a small whimper through her gritted teeth but gave up any hope after that. She gently rested her body back on the the mattress with complete failure.

"Hey wait don't push yourself! Your hurt remember?" the Doctor said with concern, wanting to go over to her and help her with her struggle but remembering that he too had to rest.

April took the covers that were settled on top of her and pulled them to the side. To her horror her entire thigh was covered in white bandages. And in the center of her thigh was a red blotch of blood that surfaced to the top of the bandages. April assumed that it was that exact spot where the bullet laid. She took her gaze away out of disgust.

"Hey it's not that bad. It was worse before it was treated."

April rolled her eyes as she collapsed her head down on her pillow in frustration.

"Hey now don't give me that kind of attitude April Moore! I go through the trouble of helping you and you repay me with this?!"

"Hahaha!" April laughed out loud. But then she stopped. She brought her right hand to her throat and started massaging it like it wasn't real. _No it can't be. I can't talk. The Cleptsii took my speach away. It was killing me slowly from the inside out. Then why am I able to laugh and move around so freely?_

She caught the grin of the Doctor grow wider and wider as she soon put the pieces to the puzzle together.

She opened her mouth to say something until the Doctor interrupted her, "Now before you say anything I would just like to inform you that you haven't been talking for about a year or two now, so your speaking abilities might not be the_ greatest_. Just give it some time before you try any sentences."

April nodded in his direction. She didn't want to start talking just yet in case that she might embarrass herself right in front of him. Instead she went with her regular morse code, "_Wait but how were you able to get the Cleptsii out of me without cutting me open or anything_?"

"Well that's the strange bit," the Doctor said, scooting more towards the edge of his bed, "I don't know if you know this but Killer shot me with a poison bullet and it was killing me, so I told Rose and Jack to go and find Dr. A-"

"_ROSE AND JACK ARE HERE_?" April clicked violently hard against the top of her mouth, totally ignoring the fact that the Doctor at one point was dying.

The Doctor just laughed and continued, "Yes of course they are here! Anyway as I was saying, Jack and Rose went down to get Dr. Arbor and force the formula to the antidote out of him. But he not only gave Jack that, but he also told him the cure to the Cleptsii. Apparently it was a rare plant called the Inca Lily."

April furrowed her eyebrows and gave a distasteful look to the Doctor.

He replied, "I have the same feeling. No one just gives away two crucial antidotes when they only ask for one, especially Dr. Arbor who is practically the devil himself. Unless-"

"_Unless he is going to be killed by an assassin or something because he got captured and the people in charge of the whole operation of the prison don't want anything being told to the outside world about what they are really doing."_

"That's not _exactly_ what I was thinking, but you can never be too sure. We will just have to interrogate him ourselves." With that the Doctor gave his one-of-a-kind grins that brought pleasure to the receiver.

April smiled over to him as she remembered all of the happy times they had together. The images of his smiling face flashed before her eyes that made her muffled mind clear again. Of course there will still complications they had to go through in the future, but for the most part, they were safe.

April took her time to finally look at her surroundings around her, which wasn't much to begin with. She saw the random machines surrounding her bedpost that beeped and moaned at random. Her bed was made up of white sheets that were twin sized that fit perfectly with the twin sized bed she laid sprawled in. The Doctor was at the right of her, hooked up to the same machines and same substances she was. Across the ceiling was an array of lights that shined bright on them. Other than the white walls and white floor, there was nothing relatively impressive with the room, other than the two comfortable green chairs that sat on the other side of the Doctor's bed for visitors.

April curled her fingers around her bed sheet that was lazily tossed to her side and brought it across her body again. The material was soft to the touch, a feature that she was not used to after so many years. She closed her eyes and let the sweet bliss overbear her senses and put her mind into a deep state of relaxation. She breathed through her nose and felt the rise and fall of her own chest. Her body warmed under the sheet as she began to fall back into a deep sleep, until the Doctor yet again interrupted her, "April?"

"Ugh…" April moaned, flashing her eyes open and turning her head towards her friend to her right. She clicked, "_Doctor I was just on the verge of falling asleep."_

"Well sorry but I have something… _urgent_ to discuss about with you."

The tone in his voice destroyed the friendly chemistry between them, making April shift in uneasiness, "Yes?"

The Doctor looked down to his lap as he played nervously with his hands, avoiding the stare of April as he announced, "We have to talk about what happened back in the… in Prison Zero. About what Killer said before he, well, died. What he said about you."

April felt her heart race. She knew that they were going to have to talk about that at some time or another, but she never expected it to be so soon. She felt her face warm up from the circulation of blood and her tongue become itchy with anticipation. She replied, "_I know what he said but I don't think-"_

"Well, to be honest, you don't really have an opinion in this do you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you would have no idea if you were brainwashed or not if someone wiped your mind clean of your past memories. Listen all I'm saying is-"

"_How could you say something like that_?" She gripped the bed sheets with her balled fists in anger and frustration, " _I know exactly who I am and my past. I do have a brother and friends and parents and what not like everyone else. So don't go telling me that I don't._" April snapped.

"Look-right-yes- I understand that you are probably angry at me for mentioning this right now but the sooner we know what is fact from fiction the sooner it'll be better."

"NO IT WON'T!" April shouted. The sound of her voice shocked both her and the Doctor, making both speachless as time passed. Something in April burst from within, something that had been bottled up in there for a long time. She snapped, she couldn't handle being called a fake. She wasn't. She _couldn't._

"A-April I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I'm trying to help you."

"But I don't want you to help me." April said, surprised that she was able to talk in full sentences after so many years.

The Doctor noticed this too, and remembered what Killer had said:

_Killer gestured his gun to April, "Everything that she told you is a 's not human anymore, and you have us to thank for that."_

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"Because…" April said childishly, but it was the only other response she could think of at the moment instead of saying the truth.

"Because why?" The Doctor asked, knowing that deep down inside April knew exactly why she didn't want help.

April felt her head become subject to the heat of the blood that pounded against her ear drums. The truth beat itself against the base of her throat, making it hard to breath.

"How come April?' the Doctor pressed even more.

"B-Because I don't know who I might be okay?!" April yelled. She let that statement sink in as the moments passed in silence, but she continued, "What if I'm, well… _different_? What If I'm not nice or not funny? What if I was a psycho or just some big freak that no one likes? What did I do that was so terrible that I had to get brainwashed and put into Prison Zero?" Tears formed at the brim of her eyelashes and balanced there as she continued, looking the other way to avoid the Doctor's stare, "But what if… just what if…"

"What?" The Doctor asked as pity was clearly showing on his face.

April looked up to him, tears dripping off her chin as she sobbed, "What if I forget you?"

The Doctor was flabbergasted. He never considered that outcome. He never thought that April might be a totally different person than what she was now. He never dreamt that she could be anybody else other than, well, April. At this new thought swirling in his mind, he too thought of all the possibilities that might emerge if he brought April back to her 'old' self. The Doctor took his gaze from her and instead focused on a spot in the creases of the bed sheet that was laid on top of him. He thought to himself these things as silence yet again filled the room.

April felt the salt water that came from her eyes run down her cheeks and land softly on the white bed sheets underneath her chin. She knew that the Doctor had not considered this, and let him have his time to think it over. But the fact that she might be a murderer or someone even worse frightened her to the core.

"I won't let you."

April jerked her head to the sight of the Doctor staring into her eyes. His brown irises pierced into April's as he declared, "Don't you _see_? I won't let you be a murderer or a killer. I won't let you be a freak or a psycho. I won't let you be anyone else except for the person you are now. And I promise you that I won't let you forget me. Memories can be lost, yes, but they can also be recovered if you really want them to be."

April let the Doctor's speech sink in. _If I really want to be the person I am now than I can be that person. It doesn't matter what I was like before. I can change. And the Doctor will make sure of that. He'll make me better. He's the Doctor for crying out loud._

April laughed to herself, something that the Doctor was not expecting at that moment, "What are you giggling about over there?"

"Oh it's just nothing." April said, swatting that question to the side as she wiped her damp cheeks with the hem of the sheets.

"Oh come on. Tell me." the Doctor said, trying to end the tension in the room and fill it with the friendliness that it once was.

"I was just remembering that one Doctor Who episode called Human Nature where you had to turn yourself into a human in order to escape the Family of Blood. I remember how John Smith was so scared of who he really was, because you never thought that you would fall in love. John Smith was scared of the Doctor, just like I am of my old self. Ironic right?" She said, smiling up at the Doctor who still sat up right as he leaned his back against the bed cushions.

The Doctor returned the smile and added, "Quite right too."

April felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. Her worries drifted away into the air and now pursued another person far off into the distance. April sunk deeper into her pillow cushions and let the calmness flood into other senses. Her heartbeat decreased to a subtle thump as she breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. The warmth from the sheets wrapped itself around her as she drifted into a dreamland like no other.

She dreamt of a beautiful valley overlooking hills and hills of grass and flowers. And then the scene changed right in front of her to a place that resembled her old school. She saw herself walk into the the main entrance and run down the hallway. All of a sudden she felt a sudden horror and terror as she ran as fast as she could down the never ending hallway of her school. She panted as she grew tired of running, but she knew that if she stopped she would be dead. She looked back for a fraction of a second and caught a glimpse of what was chasing her.

And only a arm length away was a familiar hand reaching out towards her.

It was April.

April felt confused as to why she would be running away from herself, but she knew that she couldn't stop. Something in the back of her mind told her to keep running and to never stop.

But then she tripped. She felt the panic that followed after she hit against the floor. She whiped herself around to face herself as she saw her hand reach out and grab the collar of her shirt.

Her face was devilish and wicked as the corner of her lips tugged into a sinister smile. April tried to push herself away from her own grasp but she knew that it was too late.

Evil April said to her, "Don't try to escape it April. This is what you're going to become. Just look."

Evil April threw April onto the ground. April picked her head up from the floor and saw that the scene changed. She was inside the Math classroom.

She kept to the floor but willingly looked around to find the Doctor huddled in the corner of the room, clutching at his side that gushed out a red liquid.

It was blood.

April tried to run over to help him in his time of need, but she could not move. She was forced to look in horror as she saw herself enter the room by the far doorway. She was covered in blood that stained her white button down shirt and jean shorts. In her right hand she clutched a knife dripping with blood. She looked satisfied as the Doctor tried his best to push himself closer into the corner of the wall, but to his dread he could not go any farther. He gave whimpering noises as April walked calmly over to him, wiping the remaining blood from the knife onto her shirt sleeve.

April wanted to scream out to herself to stop the madness, but her voice was gone. She was left to stare in disbelief as she saw herself come closer and closer to the Doctor with the knife ready in her hands.

"April-just-just hold on a second. Listen to me please! You don't have to do this! Don't you remember me? The Doctor? You have to remember me, after all those years in Prison Zero we had together. Remember when we met?" The Doctor furiously tried to think of ideas to sprout the memories that were locked away into April subconscious mind, but none seemed to work, "Remember I took care of you when you were healing from the sunburn that we both got when we tried to escape from the prison? Re-Remember when we were both saved by Jack and Rose? And… And when you first met Jack and Rose and you were so happy that you almost fainted! Oh and you have to remember the time when we went to interrogate Dr. Arbor and you punched him in the face! Don't you-don't you remember any of that?"

"Sorry Doc, but I never met you in my entire life." April responded.

She saw herself raise the knife up above her head, about to bring death to the immortal Doctor as he cringed in fear, but then the picture went black.

It all went black.

Everything went black.

_And that's the end to the chapter. Okay I would just like to remind all of you who are reading this right now to REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS! No joke, but everything that you write actually helps me. I don't know why exactly but whenever someone writes a review or asks questions or gives me suggestions, it just, well... helps! Anyway this week is the start of Freshman year in high school, so it will be busy (not including the fact that I also have 2 hours of soccer practice after school everyday) so I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to. But as I was saying before REVIEW, ASK ME QUESTIONS, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!_


	18. The Man

_So this week hasn't been the best in a while. I have about 3 hours of homework after school, along with a 2 hour soccer practice after school. I have to start babysitting every weekend in order to go on a trip to Disney World with the school band, and the money ($1,100) has to be turned in by October. I wasn't picked for the JV team for soccer yet. My best friends (Brianna and Brielle) are fighting because one of them (Brielle) went to a stupid One Direction movie without the other(Brianna). Brielle is now cutting her wrists because Brianna is now ignoring her 24/7, and I'm stuck in the middle of it. They want me to choose sides. This is not a great start to Freshman year…_

Chapter 18-

April's eyes snapped open. She felt the cold sweat run down her beaten face that mingled with the tears that swam freely on her cheeks. She felt her heart race and pound like a hammer against her chest as she gasped for air that hung sluggishly above her. The only sound she could hear was the rushing blood in her ears and the heavy breathing of her own accord.

She felt like she couldn't even move, forced to stare blankly at darkness that filled her eyesight and made her panic even more. The enigma of the sudden black was something that she did not want to experience so suddenly after being taken out of Prison Zero.

Her body twitched and tingled with sudden bolts of anxiety as she laid sprawled on the bed underneath her. The sheets that were laid perfectly on top of her were like dead bodies stacked on top of her, forcing herself further into the springs of the bed. She knew that feeling too well, and she did not want to feel it ever again.

Terror formed in her brown eyes as the picture of the Doctor cowering into the corner of the room flashed before her eyes. She felt his betrayal and his horror as his best friend came closer and closer with the knife, dripping with blood in her hands. She felt his sudden urge to try to regain some of her memory. Most of all, she felt the total uprising of dread as his hearts sank when she did not remember him. None of it.

April tried her best to keep that out of her head, but the fact that she could potentially turn into someone like that mortified her to death.

She laid there.

Time ticked on as she laid there in her bed obediently to the horror of her dream. She did not know how long she was there, for her mind was in another place. Her thoughts were not in reality, but in the idea of the future.

And at one point, if it was hours or only mere minutes, she snapped out of her trance.

_I can't do this any more._

With difficulty, April was able to slide her arm up and out from under the sheets and bring it to her face. She used the sleeves of her nightgown to wipe away the dampness that lingered on her face. She brushed her cheeks and forehead gently as she felt her skin become more and more dry.

This encouraged her to move her other arm. She knew that she shouldn't really be moving it, since the IV bag was inserted into her skin, but she did not care for it. She brought her left arm to her side and placed it behind her back. She did the same with her right as she put pressure on her palms. She leaned up as she successfully pushed herself up so that she was sitting upright. The pain in her right leg wasn't as strong, but it still lingered at every movement she made. She felt hot air pound against the bottom of her upper lip as she gritted her teeth while she placed both of her hospital pillows behind her aching back.

She let out a sigh of relief as she gently leaned her body against the pillows. The comfort was astounding, making April feel much better than what she was before.

She laid there, eyes closed in exhaustion. The only sound she could hear was the puff of her breath in the air. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw that the room was dark, making the walls and floors a gray instead of a white. She saw the Doctor's covers clumsily tossed to the edge of his bed, exposing his white hospital bed trousers and bare chest.

April chuckled to herself as she remembered every single night he slept like that in the prison. _I guess its just a force of habit._

She examined him, sprawled out on the twin sized bed that was just his size. His hair was ruffled like a mad man's, and his mouth was slightly open, letting fresh saliva slide down at the corner of his mouth. His arms draped over the bed, and his legs were spread out. The Doctor's overall image was quite childish, reminding April of her brother Paul.

A tear formed at the edge of her eye as she was reminded of the thought of him being all alone without her, and that soon lead to the fact that she might not even have a brother, and that all those memories were planted inside her head on purpose.

_Ugh I'm so childish. Why am I being so dramatic about this anyway? Most likely I didn't have a brother, and even if I did, its not like he can't take care of himself. It's been 11 years since I've seen him, so why can't I get over him?_

This then lead to her dream.

April still could not make any sense of it. She had bad dreams before. Practically every night in Prison Zero she experienced a nightmare or two, but nothing compared to what she had before. This was new, and she knew it. It's like I was there, like I was experiencing the event with him. It's like I was predicting the future.

April knew of all the books and movies where the character fell to sleep and they were seeing the future, but she never knew it was this astonishing.

This _horrific_.

April shivered at the thought and instead thought of the day ahead of them that was yet to come.

_It's probably 3 o'clock, but that's just a guess._ It was impossible to tell the time without a window. April hated the idea that they were kept in a solitude room where there was nothing to do or look at in the meantime. _They just want us as safe as possible. He is the Doctor after all. And I'm just a girl who was with him. No one special._

So April thought of the day ahead of her. She drifted into the thought of meeting Jack and Rose. The real Jack and Rose, not just the actors on a screen. She thought of the clothing that they might wear, and the way that they might look. She wondered if they acted any differently than they did on TV. She speculated what Rose and the Doctor will do when they are reunited again. She thought of what she might say to Jack and Rose, of the expression she will give to them as they storm into the room.

And then she heard a long creak.

April jerked her head over to the source, and found that it came from the door. April stayed exactly where she was, too frightened to move from her place. The noise stopped when the door was fully open, and a figure stood in the frame. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the Doctor flinch at the noise, but did not stir.

April's mind raced as she thought about the possibilities that the person might be a nurse or an alli. But those chances seemed slim.

April's heart stopped as she tried her best to stay as still as she could. She took her hand and cupped it against her mouth, making sure that the man who stood at the far end of the room could not hear the gasps of panic driven air escape through her gaping mouth.

April gritted her teeth as the man entered the room in a quiet fashion. The only sound that was heard was the echo of his boots against the cold floor as he crept towards the beds.

April couldn't recognize who the person was, but the fact that they were wearing all back did not seem like a person who was a friend.

"Who are you?" April whispered. The man kept on walking towards her. SHe waited until she tried again, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" April said/whispered, trying to sound in control but failing miserably as the man kept his pace.

April tried moving, but the wound was not healed yet. She kept her eyes locked on the stranger as he was only a few feet away from the edge of her bed.

And then he stopped.

He was hovering over April's bed at the edge of the post. April sat wear she was as she mentally cowered as best she could from the strange man. The memories of the prison burst inside her mind and made her revert to her old, selfish, weak self.

He had on a black sweat shirt and pants, along with a black ski mask that hid his face from her vision. His black leather gloves crinkled as he balled his fists for some unknown reason.

And then he spoke, "I am Agent 547. I was sent here for you."

April's words were tangled on her tongue as he spoke. She could not respond.

"I was sent here to you to warn you."

"W-Warn me? About what?" April stuttered. Her face felt hot and her heart pounded even harder against her chest. This can't be good.

"About the initiative."

"What? What initiative?"

"Exactly. If you remember or say anything remotely related to the initiative, we will come for you."

"But-"

"We will capture you and torture you. We are experts, unlike the guards at Prison Zero. We are much, much worse than them. We will break you. We will cut you. We will turn you. We will kill your friends. We will do anything. We do not care for your safety or health. We will torture you until you die. We will do the unthinkable if you remember the initiative. We will do these things if you talk about your experience at the initiative."

"But I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything! I'm not the person you're looking for I swear. Why does everyone think that I'm evil or something when I didn't so anything!" April cried out as quietly as she could, wanting to be noticeably loud enough so that she could wake the Doctor up in a subtle fashion. Her voice cracked with emotion as she felt the tears form at the edge of her eye lids.

"You are Agent 546, aka April Moore. You were our top agent, until you went rogue. We had to capture you and wipe your memory clean of anything to do with the initiative, which is practically your entire life. We planted memories of our fellow agents into your head to replace the ones you lost. You were kept in Prison Zero for safe keeping, until you broke out."

"No stop it! You're lying!" April screamed. She clamped her hands over her ears as she sobbed into her chest. Ignoring the pain, she pulled her legs to herself and cried, resting her head on her knees.

The man looked alarmed as the Doctor stirred from the commotion. He looked at April and ended, "Do not talk to anyone April. As an agent and your personal best friend, do not remember. If you tell anyone about this conversation and about your past, I will be sent to come for you. Please don't remember my love."

And with that, he ran out of the room as April started screaming.

The Doctor woke up with a fright as he glanced over at April, who was curled up into a ball and screaming into her body. The Doctor ripped off the wires that were hooked into his body and threw them to the bedside. He pressed the 'Help' button furiously on a remote control that was given to him earlier that day in case of an emergency. He ran over to April and wrapped his arms around her like he always used to do.

"Shhhh it's alright April. I'm here. They won't get you anymore. You're safe now." He quietly whispered into her ear as he scooted onto the edge of the bed and held her tight into his arms.

April nuzzled into his shoulder as she cried. The warmth from his body was like a fire place. The kindness and security in his words made her feel better than before.

But the fact that he and the others might get killed because of this initiative drove her insane. She sobbed even more.

Her tears ran down his bare chest and disappear when they reached his pants. The Doctor drew her more into his body as he laid his lips on the top of her head, and gently kissed her.

The Doctor felt her breathing become longer and deeper, instead of short and panic stricken. Her screaming and moaning decreased as time passed, and he felt her entire body relax into his. He was remembered the countless times that he would wake up to April crying in her sleep. He would always go through the routine to hold her in his arms, and to inform and remind her that someone was there for her. But never did he wake up to her screaming and crying before. He never experienced the sound of complete dread and terror in her voice for a long time, nor the continues crying that seemed to drag on for hours. He knew that whatever made April cry like this was something that was not good.

April sniffled against the Doctor's chest as she heard the rushing of shoes against the floor as the nurses raided the room. She felt the burning light against her eyes as they swarmed around both of them while they straightened April's legs and properly laid her down onto the bed.

April felt the small injections into her bloodstream that made her eyes heavy with sleep. She felt the hands of the nurses carefully examine her body and wound in worry. She heard them swear under their breaths at the weak, little, pathetic girl in their care who slowly became motionless. But she felt the grip of the Doctor tighten at their presence. She felt the Doctor's thumb softly caresses her upper arm and his warm head rested simply on top of hers.

The fact that the Doctor was there with her as she went through the horrific experience was enough to make her happy.

She felt the wave of exhaustion run through her head while her eyelids softly close as she curled up against the Doctor's body. She fell to sleep with the Doctor watching over her as they both shared the same bed that night.

_There have been many times that I have thought about just dumping this story and starting afresh with a new one. There have been many times where I just wanted to erase some of the chapters in this story and put the plot on a different track. There have been many times where my imagination gets the better of me and I totally lose focus of the story and I change the plot to something that I never intentionally meant it to be. These things are my weaknesses. I know that some of you might think that there is too much going on in this story right now, and I agree. I don't know, this story is definitely not the one that I was planning to have when I first wrote it. But maybe that is good. Maybe change is good. It's never too late to change things up a bit to get it more interesting. And, I guess, that is what I subconsciously did. TELL ME YOUR NEW THOUGHTS ON THE TWIST! Tell me what you think and ASK ME YOUR QUESTIONS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE! It's better to say something than to never say anything at all! SO REVIEW!_


End file.
